


As Long As You Let Me

by Bombardearest



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Aden is a Griffin, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fine Stud Lexa, G!p Lexa, Girl Penis Lexa, Lexa is adopted, Past Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, Princess Clarke, Unplanned Pregnancy, jake is alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:29:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 57,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bombardearest/pseuds/Bombardearest
Summary: After Lexa's soccer game, Clarke and the delinquents crash her party. The night goes on and Clarke and Lexa end up in bed together. The next morning, Clarke is gone and Lexa starts a search to find her. Lucky for her, a fiery Latina, who spent the night with her cousin, comes to her rescue.





	1. The Morning After

“So why didn't you give her your number? ” Octavia asked, tasting her coffee. Clarke felt the urge to roll her eyes. It might have been a mistake mentioning what happened.

 

“Because I'm not ready for a relationship,” It's a line she'd been reciting for the last 4 months. ” What happened last night was a one time thing. She didn't even ask for my number. She’s probably not interested” 

 

“You obviously didn't see the way she looked at you and this is first time I've seen you smile since Finn. Plus, she was way hotter,”

 

“It doesn't matter,” It was true she did make Clarke smile, and it hadn't happened that often since Finn. She wasn't upset about it, not anymore, but it still hurt. Her phone ringing brought her away from the conversation.  _ Unknown number. _

 

_ “ _ Who is that?” 

 

“Unknown number,” Everyone they knew would most likely be nursing a hangover and it's too early for them to be up. Probably a telemarketer, Clarke thought. She let it go to voicemail, if it was someone important they'll leave a message. As soon as her phone stopped ringing, not 30 seconds later  _ Unknown number  _ popped up on the screen again.

 

“Answer it. My head is pounding and the coffee's not helping. I don't know how you do it,”

 

“I'm just that amazing,” Clarke told her. She brought her cup down to glare at Clarke. In return, Clarke stuck her tongue out at her, and answered her phone. ” Hello,” 

 

“Interesting story,” A familiar voice stated through the speaker. It was the voice of the girl Clarke had spent the night with, and Clarke could not help the smile that formed at her voice. ” My soccer team and I had just won our game, so we decided to celebrate. As captain, it was my responsibility to throw the party. It was pretty uneventful for me until about one in the morning. A group of randoms crashed my party, and at the center was this beautiful blonde. It was up to me whether they could stay or not. I took a leap of faith and let them stay. I mean how much trouble could they cause,”

 

“Seems like you jinxed yourself,” Clarke interrupted her and failed to keep her laughter at bay.

 

“I'm glad you find this funny. As I was saying, the party went on normal enough. Then the blonde, you know the one I mention before, started dancing. Mesmerizing was the best way to describe how she moved. I'm not much of a dancer myself but I had to see her up close,”

 

“Oh, yeah. What happened?” Clarke asked, leaning back in her chair. She looked out of the window to ignore Octavia's questioning looks.Clarke already knew what she wanted to know but the faces she was receiving were entertaining.

 

“It's very rude of you to keep interrupting. May I continue?” 

 

“I'm very sorry.Please continue,”

 

“It was probably the alcohol in my system, but I asked her to dance. Crazy enough she said yes. It wasn't too long before our dancing became…..heated. One thing lead to another, then we're back in my bedroom. Phenomenal and minding blowing is the only way to describe the sex we had. Best part is she didn't even blink when she saw my penis. In fact, her exact words were ‘who the fuck cares?’ Now here's where the story takes a u turn. I wake up this morning with a smile on my face, a hard on, and guess what? An empty bed. On my dresser there's a note.  _ Had a great time. Took a shower and borrowed your clothes. Hope you don't mind. xoxo -Clarke  _ . First I was upset. This Clarke girl took my favorite shirt. Then I went on a hunt. I called all of my teammates to see if they had gotten any of her friends phone numbers. They hadn't but the universe smiled on me. A fiery Latina hobbled out of my cousin's room. She just happened to be one of Clarke's friends,“Fucking Raven, Clarke thought. ” Water, aspirin, and an omelet later and I've got the key to my future,”

 

“And what's the moral to this story?” Clarke finally turned to face Octavia.

 

“Never break a promise,” She responds instantly, confusing Clarke completely.

 

“I feel like I'm missing something,”

 

“When I was little, I promised my mom that when I found the love of my life I'd call her. So, pretty girl, does my mom get a phone call today?” Her charm was getting to Clarke but she had to put up some resistance. 

 

“I can't answer that for you,”

 

“Then I'm giving you an ultimatum. Either you go out on a date with me this Friday or I'll call the police and have you arrested for t-shirt theft,”

 

“Can't do this Friday,” Clarke told her, biting her lip to keep from laughing.

 

“But?”

 

“I can this Saturday,”

 

“Perfect. I'll pick you up at 8. Your dress and shoes will be delivered to your apartment at 5. Normally, I don't dress my dates but this is a special occasion. Until then, pretty girl,” Clarke didn't even get a chance to put her phone down before she got the text. _In case you forgot my name is Lexa. And my shirt looks good on you._ _;-)_ She saved her number in her phone before replying.

 

Pretty Girl- I'm going to have to talk to Raven about assisting strangers in stalking me.

 

Charmer -Fyi,I only asked for your number. She just gave me your address and where you'd likely be right now.

 

Pretty Girl-You didn't have to come looking for me. Where are you?

 

Charmer-I had to see your face one more time. And I'm at home. You posted a pic on Instagram. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to call my mother.

 

Pretty Girl-Bye, Charmer.

 

Charmer-Bye,Pretty Girl.

 

“Why are you smiling so much?” Octavia questioned as soon as she put her phone down.

 

“Charmer,”

* * *

 

Clarke had been waiting for Raven to come home for 3 hours, and she was nowhere to be seen. She was most likely avoiding Clarke. Which is not a bad idea considering that Clarke wanted to kill her. Clarke was glad she interfered ;she got a date with Charmer, but she needed her to stay out of her love life. The door handle started to turn, and Clarke jumped on her feet and moved to the door. Raven's arm poked through with a white tank top in her hand.

 

“I come in peace,” Raven announced, slightly waving the tank top in her hand.

 

“Save it,Raven. Why the hell did you think it was a good idea to give my number to a stranger?”

 

“Technically,she wasn't a stranger. I'm guessing that means you didn't say yes,”Raven poked her head through the crack in the door as she spoke.

 

“I did but seriously stay out of my love life. Remember what happened last time,”

 

“Fine. Fine. But how was it? It must've been good since she went to hell and back to find you”Clarke blushed and started to walk towards her room”That good. Come on,Griffin. Spill”

 

“None of your business,”

 

“It is,considering all the noises you two were making carried into Anya's room. It killed the mood, but only for a minute. It did, however, interrupt my sleep. Seriously though, that girl has stamina,”

 

“You have no idea. I have a delivery around 5. Don't mess with it,”Clarke demanded, shutting the door to her room in Raven’s face.

 

“No promises!”Raven shouted through the door.

 

At five o'clock on the dot, the doorbell rang and standing at the door was a man dressed in a suit .  “Package for Clarke Griffin,” He announced to Raven.

 

“Clarke! Your stuff is here!”Raven screamed,leaving the man at the door.

 

“Sorry about her. Do I need to sign for it?”Clarke asked,walking out of her bedroom.

 

“No. I was sent with specific instructions to wait here until you get a phone call,” Before Clarke could further question him, her ringtone started playing from her room.

 

“I'll be right back,” The one and only Charmer was the caller.”Hello,” she answered while walking back to the door.

 

“How you doing,pretty girl?”

 

“Never better. Can you explain to me, what's going on?”

 

“Well, I wanted to see if you liked the dress.Put me on speaker,” Clarke did as she asked.”Jarvis show it to her.”Jarvis pulled out a ball gown. It was white with black sequins around the chest.”So ,what do you think?”

 

“It's beautiful, but I need shoes to match. I'm also curious to where we're going”

 

“I would have picked you out some, but my taste in shoes kind of sucks. And it's a surprise.Anya is asking Raven togo  too, so I instructed Jarvis to take you and Raven shoe shopping. My treat. What do you say?”

 

“Are you trying to buy my love?”

 

“Your love is priceless. I'm not that well off,”Lexa replied sincerely, and it made Clarke swoon.

 

“See you Saturday, Charmer,”

* * *

Saturday had arrived quickly, and Clarke was stressed out. Octavia had offered to help her and Raven get ready. It was 10 minutes to 8 before Clarke started to sweat. She hadn't been this nervous for a date in so long.

 

“Stop freaking. You look great, Clarke. She's going to die when she sees you,” Raven said from the bathroom.

 

“She's right, Clarke. I kind of  want to jump your bones, right now,” Octavia agreed, emerging from the bathroom.

 

_ Ding Dong.  _

 

“Ready?” Raven asked, placing her hand on the doorknob.

 

“No,”

 

“Too bad,” Raven opened the door and there stood Anya dressed to the nines in a black dress suit.” Where's your cousin?”

 

“Nice to see you too, Raven. She’s in the car. Are you two ready?”

 

Here goes nothing, Clarke thought.

* * *

 

There she was as beautiful as ever. Lexa's heart skipped a beat just at the sight of her. Clarke was standing in front of Lexa in the dress she had purchased for her. Her was curled and let down; she had light makeup on but to Lexa she didn't need any. 

 

“Hi, pretty girl. You look beautiful,”

 

“Hey to you too, Charmer. You look pretty good in that suit. White’s your color. Now, are you going to tell me where we're going now?” Clarke told her, tugging on the lapels of her jacket,

 

”My mother is running for state senator. She's having a campaign banquet tonight,”

 

“Already meeting the parents?” Clarke quirked her eyebrow at Lexa.

 

“It's mandatory for me to attend. I figured I'd enjoy myself more with a beautiful date on my arm. It's your fault really,”

 

“Now how's that?”

 

“You said no to Friday. Now I'm forced to introduce you as my girlfriend. I guess I'll manage,” Lexa teased, opening the door to her black Maserati Quattroporte for Clarke.

 

“Nice car. I bet you get all the pretty girls with this,” Clarke told Lexa, stopping in front of door and turning to face Lexa.

 

“I guess we'll see,” Lexa countered, staring at Clarke with a permanent smile on her face.

 

“Will you two stop eye-fucking long enough so we can go?” Raven shouted, sticking her head out of Anya's car.

* * *

 

 “Just how rich are you for your parents to afford booking Polis for the entire night?” Clarke muttered, staring out of the window in awe of the opulent restaurant in front of her.

 

“It didn't cost much, considering they own it,” Clarke snapped her head in Lexa's direction with a shocked expression. ”It's one of their many business endeavors”.

 

“And are you following in your parents footsteps?”

 

“I'm majoring in business but I don't want to be confined to a desk all my life. What about you?”

 

“Double major: Pre-Med and art with a minor in political sciences,”

 

“Impressive. Your parents must be proud. I know I am,”

 

“You barely know me,”

 

“We should change that,” Lexa said, gesturing between the two of them ”  As much as I love this small talk, the valet has been waiting for like 10 minutes. We should get inside,” Lexa slipped outside the car and ran to open Clarke's door before Clarke could respond.

 

“I can open my open door, you know?”

 

“I do but I don't want you to, especially if I'm around,” Lexa stated, closing the door and reaching out for Clarke's hand.

 

“So you think you'll be around for a long time?”Clarke asked, grabbing Lexa's hand.

 

“As long as you let me, I will,”

* * *

 

“I still can't believe they brought us to this. I wish I brought a bigger purse,” Raven and Clarke were standing by the bar while Lexa and Anya were making rounds. Lexa was constantly looking over to Clarke every few seconds.

 

“Why?”

 

“I can't just have this food once,and we've only been served hors d'oeuvres. This meal costs about my tuition. We picked good ones, Griff,” Clarke was only half listening as Lexa tore herself away from her conversation. By the time Raven had noticed, Lexa was standing in front of the duo.

 

“Hope you don’t mind Raven. I was hoping to get a dance with my date,”Clarke did not wait for Raven’s response, she took Lexa’s hand and Lexa lead her to the dance floor. Just as their feet hit the dance floor, Impossible by Shontelle began to play.” Did I tell you how beautiful you look?”Lexa asked, as they began to sway.

 

“I believe so but I wouldn’t mind hearing it again,”

 

“Your beauty is beyond words,”

 

“Wow! How many girls have you used that on?”

 

“Even if I did use it on anyone else, I wouldn’t have believed it until you,”

 

“Do you get your lines from a book or something,Charmer? Because you never seem to run out,”

 

“What can I say?You bring out the creativity in me,”

 

“Are all these things like this? Other than you and Raven, these people are boring the hell out of me,”Clarke whispered in her ear. Her eyes were searching for anyone who might have heard her.

 

“Pretty much but my dad is eccentric to say the least. My mom and him are very eager to meet you, by the way. You don’t have to but it’s only proper etiquette for my parents to meet my future wife,”Lexa pulled away to look Clarke in the eye but Clarke’s smile caught her attention as she laughed.

 

“You pretty sure of yourself,you know that?”Clarke informed her still chuckling.

 

“It’s a gift really. So what do you say?”Lexa tilted her head toward the center table, which was surrounded by old rich men and their 20 year-old wives.

 

“Why not? I might meet my future husband from the looks of it,”

 

“Don’t tell me I’ve already lost your attention,”

 

“Maybe your parents can talk you up,”

 

“I’m rethinking you meeting my parents now” Lexa muttered,tugging Clarke through the crowd. People tended to part as Clarke and Lexa walked through. By the time they had reached the main table, Clarke could see a large and bulky man with a beard that covered the majority of his face and a slightly shorter dark ivory skinned woman with a scar on the right side of her face. The pair smiled once they saw Lexa and they widened when they saw Clarke behind her.

 

The man stood up and eyed Clarke before he spoke.”I have one question for you, It will decide if you’re good enough for our daughter so answer carefully”Clarke glanced at Lexa, who just smiled in response, and she slowly nodded.”Do you”Gustus paused for dramatic effect”watch football or are you a soccer kind of girl?”

 

Clarke laughed at his question before answering”Well, while I do go to a soccer game from time to time, my dad raised me on the Patriots”

 

“I don’t know how I feel about that. You get points for liking football but I might revoke them considering you’re  _ Patriots  _ fan,”

 

“Gustus, leave the poor girl alone. It’s bad enough Lexa took her to meet her parents on the first date,”Indra spoke, swatting Gustus’s arm.”Nice to meet you, Clarke.I’m Indra and this philistine next to me is Gustus, ”

 

“You too. I’m sorry, but how do you know my name?”

 

“Lexa has been talking about you ever since you agreed to a date,”Lexa flushed at that, causing Clarke to laugh.”As much as I would like to embarrass my daughter more, I believe you two have somewhere to be,”Clarke looked at Lexa for an explanation, but Lexa just said goodbye to her parents. As the pair walked away,Gustus yelled that he expected to see Clarke Sunday so he could show her what a real team looks like, when the Seahawks play the Cardinals. 

 

“Are you going to tell me where we are going?” Clarke asked when they made it to the car.

 

 

“It’s a surprise”

 

“I’m getting sick of you and your surprises”


	2. Sex on the Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter had an amazing response. I'm glad you guys liked it. I love reading your comments and I appreciate the kudos you have given me. Now, here's chapter 2, tell me what you think.

“Sylvan Beach?” Clarke started to recognize the surroundings.” You want to go to a beach? In these clothes? You’re crazy,”

 

“Don’t worry. I came prepared. I packed clothes for us to change into,” Lexa smirked, pulling into the port.” Stay there” Lexa exited the car and grabbed her gym bag out of the trunk. Then, she went to open the door for Clarke, showing her the contents of the bag.

 

“I hope that's clean, and where are we supposed to change, Casanova?”

 

“Of course it is. Only the best for you, pretty girl. There’s a bathroom on the boat,” Lexa replied, taking Clarke’s hand as they started walking. Once they were close enough, Lexa took their entwined hands and pointed to the MJM 50z.” There it is,”

 

“That is not a boat, Lexa. That is a yacht,”

 

“Well, it’s a type of boat” Lexa’s smart ass comment made Clarke roll her eyes” Go on and get dressed. We have to set sail soon,”

* * *

“Where did you get this food?” Clarke asked as she stepped on deck, gesturing to the picnic set up on the table. Lexa turned around, eyeing Clarke up and down. She had changed into Lexa’s practice jersey and some black shorts that left little to the imagination.

 

“I had Jarvis stock the refrigerator earlier this afternoon. You look sexy with my jersey on,”

 

“Yes, because Woods printed in bold on my back screams sex,” Lexa chuckled at her sarcasm.

 

“You said it not me. You can start eating if you’d like. I’m going to anchor us in the center of the lake,”

 

Clarke looked across the lake as they cruised towards the center. The only lights were the one on their boat and the few lights on the pier. Clarke stood up and leaned against the railing, as the boat slowed down. Not long after the boat came to a stop, Clarke felt arms circle her waist, and she leaned back against Lexa’s front.

 

“Enjoying the view?” Lexa whispered in Clarke's ear, placing her chin on Clarke's shoulder.

 

“It's beautiful,”

 

“It is” Lexa responded, staring at Clarke's profile.

 

“Are you going to keep staring at me or are you going to change out of that suit?” Clarke changed the subject in an attempt to hide her blush. Lexa reluctantly pulled back from Clarke.

 

“I’ll be right back,” Clarke sat down at the table and started to text Octavia while she waited for Lexa.

 

Princess- I’m on a fucking yacht.

 

Octopus- You’re shitting me.

 

Princess- Nope. We’re at Sylvan Beach

 

Octopus- She bought you a gown to take you to the beach?

 

Princess- She bought me a gown to take me to her mother’s campaign banquet. Then we left after like 45 minutes and came here.

 

Octopus- She ditched her mom’s banquet to have sex with you on a boat? Kinky

 

Clarke heard Lexa coming up the stairs and put her phone away. She looked at the spread in front of her. Jarvis had packed four different types of sandwiches with various topping in separate bowls, three different types salads, a six pack of Coronas and five different kinds of desserts.

 

“I think Jarvis went a bit overboard,” Clarke announced when Lexa walked on deck. She wore an Adidas joggers with a black tank, giving Clarke a full view of her arm tattoos.

 

“I didn’t know what you’d like, so I had him pack an assortment. This is only half of it. The rest is in the fridge. If you don’t like it, I can get something else. He brought,” Lexa trailed off after Clarke started laughing.” What’s funny?”

 

“You’re rambling like if you mess up, I’ll jump off the boat,” Clarke told her through her chuckling.

 

“I just want it to be perfect,”

 

“Then, stop stressing. Now, what’s with the Corona?”

 

“You kept stealing mine last Saturday. I figured I couldn’t go wrong with it this time around,” Lexa took her seat across from Clarke.” Okay, so we’re going to play twenty questions while we eat. You can ask anything you are comfortable answering yourself. I’ll go first. Where are you from?”

 

“Boston, but my parents moved us here my junior year. You?”

 

“New York. My family’s been here all my life. I’d stay here for the rest of my life if I could,”

 

“Any siblings?”

 

“No, but Anya practically grew up with me. I like to call her my sister, if that counts,”

 

“My parents adopted Aden the year before we moved here. He was being bullied, and they decided he needed a fresh start. I met Raven and Octavia my first day at school. We’ve been inseparable ever since,”

 

“Do you miss it?”

 

“What? Boston?” Lexa nodded” Not really. I miss Wells. He was my best friend all through school. When I left, we left things on a wrong note, and I haven’t talked to him ever since. Technically, that was your second question,”

 

“Well, I’ve only been to Boston once. It was rather boring, so I don’t miss it,” Lexa laughed at Clarke’s unamused expression.

 

“Haha, you’re hilarious. How old are you?”

 

“21. I can legally drink,”

 

“20.”

 

“I hope I don’t qualify as a cougar now. When’s your birthday?”

 

“December 12th,”

 

“April 9th,”

* * *

By the time their game had concluded, it was one in the morning. The pair had moved to the bow and spread a blanket to stare at the twinkling stars in the peaceful night sky.

 

“How long can we stay out here? I don’t want this night to end,” Clarke admitted.

 

“We can stay the night if you’d like,” Clarke grinned at her words, but Lexa didn’t notice “We don’t have to sleep together. Not in that way I mean there are two beds. You can stay in the master,” Clarke prevented her from going on with a kiss. It caught Lexa off guard initially, but once she caught on, she reciprocated it full force. Clarke pulled away, breathless, but Lexa chased her lips. She smiled into the kiss before shoving Lexa back.

 

“Calm down. I’m not going anywhere. And we’re only going to need one bed,” Clarke pulled herself and Lexa up and lead her to the inside of the boat. Once they were inside, Lexa lifted Clark up effortlessly and pinned her to the nearest wall. Clarke watched as her eyes turned dark before Lexa started attacking her neck. Clarke moaned in her ear when she felt Lexa’s bulge grow. Clarke started grinding against her to release some pressure between her legs. Lexa moved them into the bedroom, occasionally staggering to kiss Clarke. She laid Clarke on the bed, pulling her shirt off. Clarke watched as she crept up her body leaving behind hickeys as she progressed. Lexa stopped at her breasts and scanned Clarke’s face for permission. When Clarke nodded, she reached around and unhooked Clarke’s bra in one swift motion.

 

Clarke tugged her up for a kiss; Lexa only pulled away when she felt Clarke’s hardening nipples through her shirt. Lexa palmed her left breast, kneading it, while she took Clarke’s nipple in her mouth. Clarke arched up off the bed at the contact. She tugged on Lexa shirt and when Lexa pulled away she yanked the tank off, leaving her in her sports bra. Lexa smirked when she saw Clarke staring at her abs. Once Clarke broke out of her trance, she pulled Lexa back on top of her. Lexa kissed Clarke while she pushed down her joggers, then she froze.

“Shit! I don’t have anything. I didn’t expect the night to end up like it is,” Lexa groaned in frustration.

 

“It’s okay. I’m on the pill,” Clarke told her, pulling her briefs off. Lexa’s member stood proudly with precum building on the tip. Lexa hovered over Clarke, intertwining their hands, before gliding off Clarke’s panties. Clarke held Lexa’s dick, giving it a slow stroke before lining it up to her entrance. Lexa pushed her tip in, swallowing Clarke’s moans with a kiss. She paused to restrain herself before gradually easing all the way into Clarke. Her motions resulted in Clarke panting rapidly.

 

“Are you okay?” Lexa asked, unsettled by Clarke’s reaction.

 

“Yeah. You’re bigger than I remember” Lexa smirked down at Clarke “Wipe that look off your face and go slow” Lexa agreed, hiding her face in Clarke’s neck. Lexa nipped at Clarke’s neck, striving to distract her as she initiated her movements. Lexa steadily amplified her thrusts, allocating her lips to Clarke’s. Clarke matched her thrust as she approached her climax, clasping down on Lexa’s member. Lexa proceeded to rub circles on Clarke’s clit and escalated her thrust, ignoring her oncoming orgasm. Lexa wrapped her arm around Clarke’s back and uprooted her off the bed. The change in the angle sent Clarke into her orgasm. The clenching around her length made Lexa’s thrusts brutish as she eased Clarke’s high.

 

Clarke had ridden out her orgasm and Lexa was still pounding into her. Clarke succeeded in flipping them over so she was on top. Lexa gawked at Clarke in shock but her expression transformed from shock to bliss as Clarke ground down on her dick. Lexa sat up and reconnected their lips as they rocked into one another. Lexa captured Clarke’s lips between her teeth, which made Clarke clench down powerfully on Lexa’s member. With a throaty groan, Lexa released her load into Clarke as she rutted into her. The force of her release sent Clarke into her second orgasm of the night. They both collapsed onto the bed spent.

 

“Holy shit. That was amazing” Lexa announced when she caught her breath.

 

“We’re not done just yet” Clarke informed her, sliding down her legs and taking the tip of Lexa’s dick in her mouth. Lexa threw her head back and moaned as Clarke licked her slit.

 

“Oh my god!” Lexa breathed out, snaking her hand in Clarke’s golden locks.

* * *

Clarke woke up to Lexa laying on top of her mildly snoring, pressing her morning wood against her leg. She tried to loosen Lexa’s grip on her but it resulted in Lexa squeezing her tighter.

 

“Stay” Lexa murmured unconsciously, cuddling further into Clarke’s chest. Clarke lightly jostled Lexa consistently but Lexa was dead to the world. After a few minutes, Lexa’s erection went completely stiff and Clarke reached under the duvet and gave it a squeeze. Lexa shot up off her chest wide awake, focusing her eyes on the woman beneath her. “Clarke, I need you to move your hand or let go because this is immensely painful” Lexa strained, ramming her head in a pillow.

 

“You’d think after last night you would be sated” Clarke smirked, releasing her hold on Lexa. Lexa released a breath of relief, mumbling a “thank you” into the pillow. “I have to go to the bathroom so I’ll leave you to handle that” Clarke laughed, rolling out of the bed and snatching a shirt off of the floor. Lexa eyed Clarke as she streaked across the room and groaned.

 

“Not helping, Clarke”

 

“Sorry,” Clarke called out in amusement.

 

Lexa was sprawled out on the bed with her arm thrown over her eyes when Clarke came out of the bathroom. Lexa lifted her arm and opened one eye when she heard Clarke walking in.

 

“This is your fault” Lexa decided, returning to her original position. Clarke threw Lexa’s clothes at her face and settled beside her on the bed, putting on Lexa’s briefs.” Those are mine”

 

“Too bad. Go commando, and it’s not my fault you’re horny. Get dressed. If you don’t we’ll never get back to reality” Lexa rested her chin on Clarke’s shoulder, biting on her ear.

 

“Can’t we just stay in paradise a little while longer?” Lexa whispered, leaving dark marks down her necks.

 

“Are you trying to seduce me into staying with you, Charmer?”

 

“Depends. Is it working?” Clarke feigned to think before weaseling out of Lexa’s grasp.

 

“Nope”

* * *

“You know, my dad wasn’t kidding about you coming over for the game today. We have dinner before if you’re interested. What do you say?” Lexa asked as she pulled up to Clarke’s apartment building.

 

“We’ve spent last night and most of this morning together. And you still can’t get enough?” Clarke teased with the smile she could not yet wipe off her face.

 

“What can I say? I already whipped” Lexa countered then hopped out of the car to open Clarke’s door.” So?” She pouted, helping Clarke out of the car.

 

“I usually spend Sundays with Raven and Octavia,” Clarke told her as they strolled into the building.

 

“Bring them”

 

“You have a counter argument for every excuse I have, don’t you?” Clarke deduced as they stepped on the elevator.

 

“Pretty much” Silence enveloped them as the elevator climbed to the third floor. Clarke guided Lexa to the front of her apartment then answered her.

 

“I’ll go, under one condition: I get to choose our next date”

 

“So I got a second date?” Lexa grinned, grabbing Clarke by the waist and pulling her so that their noses were touching. Clarke nodded and Lexa closed the remaining distance between them. “Guess that means I should give you this, huh?” Lexa whispered as they pulled away, slipping Clarke’s phone into her hand.

 

“You stole my phone?” Clarke quirked an eyebrow up at her, waving the phone in her hand.

 

“Well, if you said no, it gave me a reason to come back to see you” Lexa smiled sheepishly at Clarke, who shook her head. “ Okay, I’ll be back at five to pick you up, right?”

 

“Right,” Clarke was practically inside her apartment when Lexa called out to her. “Yes?” Lexa just about skipped back to her, picking her off the floor and giving her a lingering kiss.

 

“See you later, pretty girl” Lexa mumbled against Clarke’s lips before setting her down.

* * *

“So what happened? You stopped answering me last night and you didn’t come home until today” Octavia hounded Clarke with questions the moment she entered the apartment. Clarke disregarded her and exited the living room. Octavia followed, rambling on about how Raven at least called and how Clarke could have been dead for all she knew.

 

“We’re going to have dinner and watch the game. Be ready by five” Clarke instructed, picking out her clothes and walking into the bathroom.

 

Once she was out of the shower, Raven and Octavia were laying across her bed waiting for her. “When did you get home?” Clarke asked Raven, drying off her hair as she walked into her room.

 

“Doesn’t matter. But what happened when you left the banquet last night does. So what happened?” Raven prodded, sitting up on the bed.

 

“She had sex on a yacht” Octavia answered for her. Clarke rolled her eyes and put on her Brady jersey.” She also forgot to call and tell a certain person whether she was okay or not” Octavia added.” Then had the nerve” she paused theatrically” No. The audacity to come here and tell me we’re going out to have dinner and watch the game like nothing was wrong"

 

“You had sex on a yacht?”

 

“Is that all you got from that?”

 

“Pretty much. So, how’d it go?”

 

“It was good” Clarke lied through teeth. To Clarke, it was more than good, it was perfect. For one night she forgot about Finn. That was something she had been wishing would to happen since she left him.” She was sweet. We’re going out again” She divulged, tugging on her jeans.

 

“Look at her face. I think our Clarkey is falling in love” Raven placed her hand over her heart and pretended to wipe a tear with the other hand. “They grow up so fast” Clarke walked out of the room, hearing Raven call out to her.” Remember, you’ll always be our little Clarkey!”

 

“You actually think she’s falling for her after one date?” Octavia asked.

 

“You haven’t seen her” Raven winked, going into the living room

 

“Raven, I’m serious”

 

“So am I. Hey, Clarke? Where are we going for dinner?” Raven plopped down on the couch, turning on the TV.

 

“Lexa’s dad invited me to watch the game and they have dinner beforehand. Lexa said you guys could come” Clarke yelled from the kitchen. Octavia sat down and snatched the remote out of Raven’s hand.

 

“Bring me a beer. Was that the huge scary dude with the beard you were talking to last night?”

 

“He’s not scary. From what I’ve seen, he’s just a big teddy bear” Clarke told her, walking into the room, empty handed.

 

“Where’s my beer?”

 

“In the kitchen, waiting for you to get your lazy ass up” Raven went to respond but Clarke held her hand up when her phone buzzed.

 

Charmer- Turns out my dad has invited more people than I thought. Do you still want to go?

 

Pretty Girl- I can’t have him spreading false information about my team. I’ll endure it but I want something in return.

 

Charmer- Anything

 

Pretty Girl- You have to wear a Patriots jersey.

 

Charmer- And here I thought you liked me?

 

Pretty Girl- ;) Do we have a deal?

  
Charmer- Deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Dinner at the Woods, Clarke meets the rest of the Woods clan and Raven and Octavia officially meet Lexa. Aden and Jake make an appearance. Gustus gives Clarke a gift.


	3. Look Who's Coming to Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise Chapter 3! I love you guys' comments. It inspires me to write more, faster. So tell me what you think. I also put this on Wattpad if you prefer that format

Charmer- I'm pulling up.

 

“Lexa's pulling up. Open the door for her and behave” Raven and Octavia raised their hands in resignation as Clarke walked back into her room for her shoes.

 

“We're still interrogating her, right?” Raven asked.

 

“Duh” Immediately after Octavia answered, there was a knock on the door.” I'm bad cop”

 

“What? I wanted to be bad cop” Raven whined, walking to the door. Octavia stuck her tongue out at her just before she ripped the for open, startling Lexa.” Enter” Raven commanded, gesturing Lexa to sit on the couch.

 

“Umm, hi” Lexa stuttered under the death glares she was receiving from both women in the room.

 

“So, what are your intentions for our Clarke?” Raven asked, circling the couch while scowling at Lexa.” You in this for the long run or is she your next conquest?”

 

“I don't understand. Raven, you gave me her number and a summary of her life. What's going on?” Lexa questioned, smiling at Raven.

 

“Dammit, Woods. I was playing bad cop. Let me have my moment, will ya?” Raven threw a pillow at a cackling Octavia.

 

“I told you to let me be bad cop”

 

” Shut up. Let's see you try and threaten her. She'll chew you up and spit you out”

 

“I'll make it simple, Woods. If you hurt her, I'll castrate you and keep them as a trophy afterward. My brother's a cop, so I can make it happen and get away with no charges” Octavia threatened, staring directly into Lexa's eyes to show she was serious.

 

“I don't think that's necessary” Lexa responded, subtly crossing her legs.” Are you guys ready?” Lexa shifted the conversation away from her possible castration.

 

“Hell, yeah. I'm starving” Raven spoke up, already heading for the exit. “What are you waiting for?”

 

“Clarke” Lexa and Octavia said simultaneously.

 

“Hurry the hell up, Griff! I'm withering away as we speak”

 

“Don’t rush me. You were fine like ten seconds ago” Clarke called out, stumbling through her door, trying to slip on her heels. She smiled once she saw Lexa. “Hi” Lexa returned her grin and meet her strides halfway.

 

“Hey there, pretty girl” Lexa greeted, dipping her head for a kiss.

 

“Stop it. You’re going to make me lose my appetite.” Raven groused, frowning at the two. Her expression deepened when Clarke flipped her off as she hooked her hands around Lexa’s neck.” Do you see this. It’s like we’re not even here” Lexa snaked her hands to Clarke’s ass and gave it a squeeze. Octavia snuck a picture of the two.

 

“Blackmail” she whispered when Raven gave her a strange look.

 

“Seriously? Stop” Clarke’s tongue darted out to lick Lexa’s lips and Lexa parted her lips in return, licking the roof of Clarke’s mouth. Clarke’s moan triggered Lexa’s. “Well, damn. I’m kinda turned on right now.” Clarke sighed and pulled away with a flush on her face and swollen lips.

 

“Way to ruin a moment, Raven”

 

“All in a day’s work” Raven winked and walked out the door with Octavia, trying to stifle her laughter, on her heels. Clarke tugged Lexa out of the door, locking it, before intertwining their hand and leading her towards the elevator.

 

“Is she always like this?” Lexa queried as they stepped on the elevator, turning Clarke’s back to her front and settling her chin on her shoulder.

 

“No. Sometimes she’s better when she’s asleep” The pair took their time walking out to the car. They found Octavia and Raven driveling over it.

 

“I’ve been wanting to see this thing up close since last night” Raven told Lexa, laying her head on the hood and stroking it gently. Lexa untangled herself from Clarke to tear Raven off of her car.

 

“I just got it washed” Lexa justified, taking out a rag and dusting where Raven laid down at.

 

“I call shotgun!” Octavia yelled when Lexa unlocked the doors. Raven immediately protested. While they were bickering, Clarke had eased her way into the front seat. “ Hey! I called the front seat” Octavia complained, staring daggers at Clarke.

 

“So? I get first dibs anyway” Clarke retorted, snapping her seat belt on.

 

“How do you reckon ?”

 

“I’m sleeping with the driver” Octavia narrowed her eyes at the blonde before slipping into the backseat, muttering “Fuck you” as she did so.

 

“I think Lexa already got that covered” Raven remarked, sliding in next to her.

* * *

 

The house was two stories high with gray painted wood panels all over except the portion around the front door. The section surrounding the entrance was marble and glass. The residence was surrounded by bushes and trees. The grass was perfectly trimmed and the dirt in the flower bed was freshly tilled.

 

“Woah! This house is bigger than yours, Clarkey. How many people live here?” Raven whistled, stepping out the car and ogling at the mansion in front of her.

 

“Only two right now. But before I went to college, three” Lexa replied, running around to open Clarke’s door.” Well, four, when Anya moved in late into my senior year. We usually host all family gatherings, so we needed a significant amount of space”

 

“Exactly how many people are we talking about?” Clarke asked, suddenly nervous. Lexa smiled warily at her before being startled by Gustus’s booming voice.

 

“What monstrosity is this? Indra! The Patriots fan has turned your daughter against me” Gustus hollered, shaking his head at Lexa. Clarke chuckled before yelling back at him.

 

“She just realized the Patriots are the best team in the league!”

 

“That’s all lies and conjecture. You probably bribed her with sex” Raven and Octavia snickered behind them.

 

“I like this guy” Raven whispered loud enough so that only the four heard.

 

“Don’t just stand there. I’m hungry. Your mother insisted we wait for you, like you’re our child or something” Gustus scoffed, beckoning them forward.” I used to respect you” He told Lexa as she walked by him.” And tell your little girlfriend she’s on my list” Indra appeared in the doorway of the foyer.

 

“You should know better Lexa” Indra berated once she caught sight of what her daughter was wearing.” Clarke, how are you?”

 

“I’m feeling accomplished for getting her in that jersey” Clarke smirked at the older woman.

 

“Aha! So it was the sex” Gustus determined, pointing accusingly at Clarke. Indra awaited an explanation from Lexa, who shook her head.

 

“Don’t ask” As soon as the words left her mouth, something small crashed into her legs. A tiny girl, about five years old, looked up at Lexa with a gap toothed smile.” Tris!” Lexa gasped, plucking the kid off the floor and placing her on her hip. Tris wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck and saw Clarke staring at them. She poked at Lexa’s side to get her attention,

 

“Lexa, who’s that?” Lexa turned around to see who she was talking about and smiled once she realized it was Clarke.

 

“That, little bit, is Clarke”

 

“She’s pretty” Tris tried to whisper in her ear but failed miserably.

 

“I know”

 

“Is she your girlfriend?”

 

“I wish” Lexa scoffed, sending a wink to Clarke. Tris squirmed out of Lexa’s arms and stood in front of Clarke, tugging on her jersey. Clarke bent down to face her and Tris lifted her arms up for her to pick her up.

 

“Yes?” Clarke asked as she placed Tris on her hip.

 

“You’re nicer than her old girlfriend. She never came here to watch the game, cuz she was too busy. You should be her girlfriend”

 

“Should I, now?” Tris nodded enthusiastically.” Well, first, I need to be asked” Clarke told Tris before addressing Lexa.” Secondly, I think it’s conniving to use children to do your dirty work for you”

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about” Lexa claimed, feigning a look of innocence.” Where’s everybody else?”

 

“The kitchen. Lincoln is trying to barbecue on the patio, though” Gustus said, his eyes twinkling with mischief. “Hey, Lexa. Why don’t you help him out?”

 

“Okay,” Lexa dragged out the last syllable and walked further into the house.

 

“Now, Clarke. Follow me. I have something for you. Then you can meet Caris and Nyko”

* * *

 

“This” Gustus paused, lifting his hands and turning around the room.” is my man cave. Formerly known as Lexa’s room. This room holds the jersey of every quarterback in the league. I’ve gotten a few of them signed” He explained, indicating the autographed ones.

 

“And why are you showing me this?” Clarke asked, observing the continents of the room.“ Not that I don’t appreciate it”

 

“I’ve never seen her smile quite that like before and I’d like to see that more often” Gustus unhooked the picture off of the wall, revealing a safe.” We adopted her when she was 4 months. Her birth parents wrote her a letter that came with a silver infinity necklace. We gave it her on her eighteenth birthday. In the letter, they told her that when she finds the love she deserves she should give that person the necklace” He huffed at the memory, pulling out a box” She tore the clasp and threw it across the room. She doesn’t know but I had it fixed, and I’m giving it to you” Gustus exposed the pendant to Clarke, who was stunned.

 

“I can’t take that. You barely even know me”

 

“True but I have feeling that is going to change” He turned her around and snapped the necklace around her neck.” Even if you’re a Patriots fan”

 

“Are you ever going to get over that?”

 

“Never”

* * *

 

“Well, that was anticlimactic” Raven sighed, relaxing further into the couch.” At least I got free food”

 

“Yeah, and I thought you were supposed to show me what a real team looks like” Clarke teased, referring to the game. The game ended in a tie with only twelve points on the scoreboard from both sides, including overtime.” Why don’t you check New England’s scores?”

 

“I’ll admit it. We had an off week” Gustus reasoned” But it wasn’t an entire waste of time. Now, we get to grill you” He looked over the room. Octavia had gradually shifted closer to Lincoln. Raven was practically laying  on top of Anya, and Lexa had pulled Clarke onto her lap.” All three of you from the looks of it. How long have you known each other?”

 

“Four years. We met at cheerleading tryouts if you can believe it”

 

“You were a cheerleader?” Anya asked Raven, and Octavia and Clarke scoffed.” What?”

 

“She was junior year for about what two days?” Octavia nodded. “And she got kicked off the team two weeks into the season senior year” Clarke divulged, laughing at Raven.

 

“I had medical problems junior year. And the captain senior year was a bitch and totally overreacted” Raven defended herself to the room.

 

“I didn’t realize excessive laziness was a medical problem. And the captain” Octavia pointed to Clarke.” saved your ass. You should’ve gotten expelled”

 

“Whatever! I went to that stupid cheerleading camp for nothing, and it wasn’t supposed to blow up. I was trying to make the confetti cannon better. And what kind of thanks do I get?”

 

“Thanks? You sent five girls to the hospital!” Clarke broke in.

 

“Only 3 were seriously hurt”

 

“The entire game stopped because of you”

 

“The football team was losing anyway. What are you complaining about? You got a boyfriend out of it”

 

“And a concussion”

 

“Wait. What do you mean? Clarke never had a boyfriend senior year” Octavia corrected.

 

“Oops!” Raven uttered, mouthing “sorry” to Clarke.

 

“Clarke, what is she talking about?”

 

“It doesn’t really count as a relationship” Clarke was cut off by Raven.

 

“You dated all through senior year. Then when you dumped Nyliah. And after your first breakup with Finn”

 

“Not helping, Rae”

 

“Who was it? Is it someone I know?” Octavia quizzed, leaning forward.

 

“Oh you know him” Raven quipped.

 

“Shut up, Raven” Clarke and Octavia demanded, getting flipped off in return.

 

“It was Bellamy” Clarke confessed, retreating back into Lexa’s arms for the storm she knew was coming.

 

“Bellamy, Bellamy. As in my brother, Bellamy. What the shit, Clarke?! Why would you keep this from me? We tell each other everything”

 

“Well, Raven slept with Murphy” Clarke blurted out, causing Raven’s eyes to go wide.

 

“Betrayal. Clarke Griffin is thy name” Raven gasped.” Well, Octavia thinks your dad’s hot”

 

“Raven hit on Harper!” Octavia countered.

 

“My seventeen-year-old cousin Harper!”

 

“She doesn’t look her age. Octavia saw your mom naked”

 

“Raven thinks she’s hot”

 

“So do you” Raven retorted.

 

“Any chance you guys can forget this ever happened?” Clarke asked the Woods, who were still watching Raven and Octavia’s bickering.

 

“Not until I see how hot your mom is” Gustus responded, earning a smack on the back of the head from Indra.

 

“I’d be willing to forget it for a price” Lexa whispered in Clarke’s ear.

 

“And what price is that?” Clarke turned her head to face the brunette.

 

“You still have that cheerleading uniform?”

* * *

 

“Well, that was the most interesting family dinner we’ve had” Lexa confessed.  She and Clarke were sitting in the car in front of her apartment.

 

“I wish I could say that doesn’t happen often but it does” The blonde sighed before continuing” Other than our ‘round of truth’, I had a great time”

 

“I’m glad,” Lexa told her as she opened the car door.

 

“Bye, Charmer” Clarke pressed a kiss to her cheek before turning to leave.

 

“Bye, Pretty Girl” Clarke stopped at the door and turned to face her again.

 

“Do you have any morning classes tomorrow?”

 

“No, why?”

 

“How about a nightcap?”

* * *

 

Lexa woke up entangled with Clarke with her head on Clarke’s chest and a Nicki Minaj song blaring in her ear. She lifted her head to see Clarke’s phone buzzing on the dresser.

 

“Clarke your phone” Lexa yawned, laying her head back down on Clarke’s chest. Clarke just grunts in response, so Lexa nudged her to wake up.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Your phone’s ringing” Clarke reached out and answered her phone.

 

“Hello?” Clarke greeted with her eyes still closed.

 

“Clarke! Who’s that hot girl you’re making out with on Octavia’s Instagram?” Aden's voice rang through her ears.

 

“What are you talking about, Aden?”

 

“The girl who had her tongue down your throat. Gross, by the way,” Clarke put him on speakerphone and opened Instagram. The first picture that loaded was the one of her and Lexa. Lexa had her hands on Clarke’s ass and she could clearly see Lexa’s tongue in her mouth. The caption underneath read: **@theOriginalblake does it make you jealous that @CGriffindor isn’t kissing you? That’s right. I know. You can’t ignore me forever.**

 

“None of your business. What does that have to do you anyhow?”

 

“It doesn’t I just saw it on Octavia’s Instagram. But you should know dad saw and he wants to meet her”

 

“That’s not happening. Since when do you follow Octavia on Instagram? And aren’t you supposed to be at school?”

 

“She’s hot. I am. There’s a sub. Oh, and dad left like an hour ago to come see you”

 

“Go do something productive. I gotta go. Bye,” Clarke hung up and shoved Lexa off of her. “ Sorry, but you have to go. My dad will be here any minute and he can't see you. Especially like that” She gestured to Lexa’s half naked body.

 

“You know, most people would love to see me in just my bra and briefs. It would be a privilege for him to see me like this” Lexa smirked, rolling back on Clarke.” Do I at least get a goodbye kiss before you kick me out?” Clarke sighed before pecking Lexa’s lips.” That’s it. Come on, you can do better than that” Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck and pulled her down to her lips. The kiss turned passionate rather quickly. Lexa’s tongue brushed against Clarke’s lips, asking for entrance. Clarke gasped when Lexa subconsciously ground down on her and Lexa slipped her tongue through the small opening. Then the doorbell rang, and Clarke pushed Lexa off her onto the floor.” Ow”

 

“Sorry!” She got off the bed and flung Lexa’s clothes towards her.” Get dressed and hide”

 

“Why are you so scared of me meeting my future father-in-law?” Lexa grinned when Clarke rolled her eyes.

 

“Well for one, you say shit like that. And two, you half naked with your dick tucked in your waistband to hide your morning wood and it’s not doing a very good job. Which is another thing, what has you so riled up?”

 

“She likes you” Lexa shrugged, slipping on her shirt.

 

“She?”

 

“Clarke! Are you up?” Jake shouted through the door.

 

“Shit” Clarke whispered as she pushed Lexa into the closet.” In a minute!”

 

“You do realize the irony in this, right?” Lexa asked, catching the door before Clarke closed it.

 

“Yeah and I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to you” She pressed a kiss into Lexa’s lips and pushed her into the closet, slamming the door.” Come in, dad!”

 

“Hey, sweetie. Are you okay? You look a bit flustered” Jake greeted her, stepping into the room.

 

“What? I’m fine. How’d you get in?”

 

“Octavia and Raven let me in. So, um, where are you hiding this girlfriend of yours?” Jake smiled, looking at the pants sticking out of the closet.

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“Clarke. Her pants are hanging out the closet” Clarke sighed and turned towards the closet.

 

“You can come out, Lexa” Lexa poked her head out, waving at the pair before stepping out fully.

 

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Griffin” Lexa reached out to shake his hand while her other hand was holding her pants in front of her crotch. Clarke stood between them to prevent her dad from seeing Lexa’s situation. Clarke accidentally pushed her ass against Lexa’s front, making Lexa release a throaty groan.

“Uh, dad, can you wait in the living room? I’ll be out in a second” Jake eyed the duo and exited the room quietly.” Take a quick, cold shower so I don’t have to deal with this alone”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Lexa, Clarke, and Jake find themselves in an awkward situation. Lexa invites Clarke to her next soccer game. Bellamy makes a visit at an inopportune time and Raven only makes matter's worse. Lexa has an important question to ask Clarke.


	4. I'm a Instigator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate the responses to this fic. Over 11,800 hits and only 3 chapters. It's just amazing. Well, tell me what you think and what more you'd like to see. Some people have expressed their hatred of Bellamy and Clarke together but to clarify this is a Clexa only fic. This is also on Wattpad if you prefer that format.

“You know your mother is going to give you the sex talk again when she finds out, right?” Jake smiled at his daughter, who was trying her best to cover herself with what little clothing she had on.

 

“We weren’t even having sex”

 

“So you’ve never had sex with her?” Clarke sighed and sunk further into the couch.” That’s what I thought”

 

“You’re not going to tell mom, right? She flipped out when I brought Finn home”

 

“Rightfully so” Jake pointed out.

 

“True but I really like Lexa. I don’t want mom to scare her away” The water turned off in the shower and Lexa poked her head out of Clarke’s room.

 

“Uh, Clarke, I don’t have any clean clothes” Lexa smiled sheepishly at the two.

 

“I’m gonna help her but I’ll be right back” Clarke slid through the crack in the door to avoid her dad from seeing Lexa naked.” There should be a sports bra in the back of that drawer. Here are some sweats and you can get any shirt from the drawer beside that one. As far as underwear, I might have some in that box. They were  Finn’s and he has yet to come get them, so they’re up for grabs. Do you need anything else?” Clarke turned from her drawers to face Lexa, who was slipping on some briefs.

 

“These are a tad bit snug”

 

“Well, you have more to cover. The ones I stole from you Saturday are in the hamper. So that’s all I have. Unless you want to slip on a thong”

 

“I would prefer you to model them for me” Lexa simpered, trapping Clarke between her and the dresser. “That’s my shirt you’re wearing. I think I want it back “Lexa lifted the hem of her shirt, rubbing circles on the newly exposed skin. Clarke cracked a smile and she palmed Lexa’s face and urged her backward.

 

“My dad’s out there” Lexa gripped Clarke’s thighs and hoisted her on the dresser. She wrapped Clarke’s legs around her waist and leaned in close by her ear.

 

“Guess we’ll have to be quiet then” Lexa decided, capturing Clarke’s lips between hers. The taller woman removed her lips long enough to yank Clarke’s shirt off, reconnecting them immediately afterwards. Lexa groaned once she felt Clarke wasn’t wearing anything underneath her shirt. The brunette slipped her hand between Clarke’s legs, lightly rubbing the drenched material.” Shit, Clarke”

 

“Just hurry up before he figures out what’s going on”

 

“It’s more fun if you’re afraid of getting caught”

 

“Easy for you to say. Your dad’s not” Clarke’s reply was replaced by her moan when Lexa slid a finger through her folds, retracting it just as fast. “Don’t tease” Clarke huffed, scooting closer towards the edge of her dresser.

 

“You know, I like it when you take control”

 

“Then shut up, and fuck me” Lexa slowly began pumping in and out of Clarke, reveling in the noises escaping Clarke’s mouth. Lexa’s pace increased as Clarke rocked her hips to meet her thrusts. Lexa froze when she heard the door open.

 

“Um, Clarke. I think someone’s at the door” Clarke opened her eyes to glare at Lexa for stopping but pulled her closer to cover herself when she saw her dad leaning on the door frame with his hand over his eyes.

 

“You two were taking a while and I have to be at work soon, so I’ll be going” Jake explained” Bye, Clarke. Hopefully, next time we’ll meet under better circumstances, Lexa”

 

“Goodbye, Mr. Griffin” Once the door closed, Lexa let out a drawn-out breath of relief.” Your dad is never going to like me after that”

 

“Right now, I don’t like you. Specifically, because you aren’t moving”

 

“How are you not mortified, right now? Your dad just walked in on us”

 

“If you hand wasn’t inside me right now, I probably would be”

* * *

 

“How about some breakfast?” Lexa asked, stroking Clarke’s naked back. Clarke peeked over at her clock.

 

“I have class in about an hour”

 

“If you hurry up and get dressed, we’ll have time to get coffee. I know just the place. It’s near campus so you don’t have to worry about being late” Lexa slid out from under Clarke and pulled back on her clothes. Clarke stretched and followed her in her suit.

 

“Alright let’s go” Lexa intertwined their hands as they walked out the building. The university was just ten minutes away from Clarke’s apartment so it didn’t take long for the pair to get there.” Arcadia. How’d you find this place? I barely even noticed it”

 

“I was roaming around, trying to find a quiet place to study. I stumbled onto this place. It’s bigger than it looks. The front is a bookstore and cafe, but in the back there’s this massive room. The walls are covered in photography, paintings, and sculptures for people to buy. It’s my favorite spot”

 

“Why are showing it me?”

 

“Because you’re my favorite person” Clarke smiled and reached for the door handle.” Wait!” Lexa replaced Clarke’s hand with her own and pulled the door open.” M’lady”

 

“Lexa! It’s been awhile since you’ve been in here. What’s the occasion?” Luna yelled from behind the counter.

 

“I just wanted to show Clarke the best coffee shop in Syracuse” Lexa answered, stepping up to the counter.

 

“You must be something special, Clarke” Luna smiled at the blonde.

 

“I’d like to think so”

 

“Can we go see the back room?” Lexa asked.

 

“Only just because it’s you. C’mon, Maya’s on the clock for the next five minutes” Luna led them through the shelves toward a door that was almost hidden behind a shelf. Luna unlocked the door and tossed her keys at Lexa.” Just lock it up when you’re done” Lexa and Clarke walked through the door and Lexa searched for the light switch. The walls were decorated with abstract designs and there was at least twenty photographs or painting on each wall. In the center of the room, sculptures and paintings on easels were on display.

 

“This is amazing” Clarke breathed out, taking in the room. Clarke scrutinized every photograph and painting in the room before Lexa interrupted.

 

“Your class is starting in like fifteen minutes” Clarke nodded and strolled to the front of the shop with Lexa.” See you later, Luna” Luna smiled sadly as Lexa slung the keys at her.

 

“Maybe” Lexa furrowed her eyebrows.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“My dad’s selling the shop. He says he’s getting too old. Unless we find a buyer that will keep the cafe open by the end of the month, it’s going to the highest bidder. But don’t worry about. We’ll be fine”

 

“I’ll do what I can to help”

* * *

 

“What time is your class over?” Lexa asked slightly pouting. The pair were in front of Clarke’s classroom, in their own little bubble. Lexa had her arms around Clarke’s waist and their foreheads were resting on the other's.

 

“It’s usually about an hour and a half, but sometimes he goes over” Clarke informed her, slipping her backpack off of Lexa’s shoulders onto her own.

 

“Booo! You should stay with me”

 

“As tempting as that sounds, I want to graduate on time”

 

“Fine, but you have to go to lunch with me. Or I'm never letting you go” The taller woman tightened her grip around Clarke for emphasis.

 

“I guess I'll have to endure it. Since so much is at risk” Clarke gave Lexa a quick kiss before turning to leave, but Lexa still had a hold on her wrist.

 

“Wait! One more” Lexa pointed to her lips and leaned down to kiss Clarke again. The two only broke apart when Clarke’s professor cleared his throat.

 

“Are you coming in, Ms. Griffin?”

 

“Sorry sir” Clarke pecked Lexa on the cheek before walking into class. Her professor began lecturing about logarithmic equations, but Clarke’s brain was with a certain brunette. The vibration of her phone shook her from her thoughts.

 

Charmer- I miss you.:(Pretty Girl- Well you only have about an hour and fifteen minutes left.

 

Charmer-That’s too long. I need my pretty girl fix for the day.

 

Pretty Girl-We haven’t left each other’s side more than an hour this weekend. How much more time do you need?

 

Charmer- As much time as you let me have.

 

Charmer-What’s your snapchat?

 

Pretty Girl- Same thing as my instagram. Why?

 

Charmer- I added you. Add me back.

 

Pretty Girl- Why?

 

Charmer- Just do it. Please

 

Pretty Girl-Why is your username theCommander?

 

Clarke got two snaps from Lexa. The first was a selfie of Lexa with the dog filter with the caption: **This tramp is missing her lady.** The second was Lexa in front of a mirror with only her shorts and bra on. She could see the outline of Lexa’s prominent boner and the caption read: **Does this picture answer your question?;)**. Clarke nearly dropped her phone but the yelp she made shifted the entire class’s attention on her.

 

“Are you okay up there, Ms. Griffin?” Clarke cleared her throat before speaking.

 

“Just dandy, professor” Her professor nodded slightly and resumed his lecture. Clarke relaxed and responded to Lexa.

 

Pretty Girl- Stop it! You’re going to get me in trouble.

 

Charmer- Fine. You’re no fun. I’ll go get ready for lunch.

 

Pretty Girl- You do that.

 

After Lexa’s snap, Clarke was even less focused on her class. She couldn’t wait to spend more time with the soccer player. Time had slowed down because she was watching the clock. She was so distracted she nearly missed her professor dismissing them.

 

Pretty Girl-Class just ended

 

Charmer-I’m in the parking lot.

 

Pretty Girl-I’m on my way

 

Clarke was so wrapped up in texting Lexa she ran into someone.

 

“Sorry”

 

“Don’t worry about it, princess” Finn grabbed her waist to steady her but Clarke immediately pushed his hands off her.” C’mon, Clarke. How long are you going to keep playing this game?”

 

“Leave me the hell alone, Finn. When I said we’re done, I meant it” Clarke pushed past him but he followed.

 

“Clarke! Dammit, Clarke!” He screamed after her but Clarke ignored his calls.” I’m fucking talking to you!”

 

“Go tell someone who cares” Clarke exited the building, not noticing Lexa standing against the wall. Finn was right on her tail and snatched Clarke by her arm. Lexa reacted instantly, yanking his free hand and pushing him up against the opposite wall with one hand.

 

“Are you okay?” Lexa asked, roaming her eyes over Clarke’s body.

 

“I am now”

 

“Get the fuck off me. This is between my girl” Finn started to struggle against Lexa’s weight but Lexa twisted his arm.” and me”

 

“I’m not your girl. Let’s just go, Lexa. He’s not worth any of our time” Lexa threw Finn to the ground and stepped over him. She handed Clarke a single stemmed white rose and grinned.

 

“For you” Clarke smiled and took the flower before grabbing Lexa’s hand.” Was that Finn?” Clarke nodded.” He's not what I expected”

 

“My taste in boyfriends pretty much sucks but my taste in girlfriends is infinitely better”

 

“Good to know”

* * *

 

“You said we were going to lunch” Clarke stated, sneaking a fry out of the bag.

 

“We are. We’re going on a picnic just with Chik- Fil-A. Anya texted me. Apparently, it is mandatory for us to attend Raven’s jacuzzi party”

 

“We don’t have a hot tub”

 

“We have one on the roof of our building. She also said she’s bringing one of your bikinis so you have no excuse to bail” Lexa pulled into the parking lot of Thornden park.” Okay. We’re here”

 

“I have an important question to ask you” Lexa announced on they found an appropriate spot, leaning back against a tree and pulling Clarke to sit between her legs.

 

“Shoot” Clarke began taking the food out of the bag.

 

“I know we’ve only been on one date. Well, two, now. I just wanted to ask you if” Lexa paused and Clarke turned to face her.” you wanted to go to my next soccer game?”

 

” You’re such an ass” Clarke shoved Lexa, who was laughing at her expression.” What were you really going to ask me?”

 

“That was it,” Clarke rolled her eyes and scooted from Lexa, focusing her attention on the food.” but I was wondering what I should introduce you to my teammates as, just Clarke or my amazing, extremely sexy, and intelligent girlfriend Clarke?”

 

“I think you forgot beautiful”

 

“So is that a yes?” Clarke straddled Lexa’s legs and kissed her.

 

“What do you think?” Clarke mumbled against Lexa’s lips, rolling them onto the blanket.

 

“Not that I don't want to do this but I haven't eaten all day and I’m pretty sure it would earn us a public indecency charge”

* * *

 

“You went a bit overboard on this one, Rae”

 

“Nonsense, Griff. This is only the topping on the cake. I have much more planned” Clarke rolled her eyes when Raven rubbed her hands together maniacally.” By the way, your girl is looking good in those swim trunks. Better watch your back. She’s” Raven pointed to her crotch” on the hunt”

 

“Stop personifying your vagina. And keep her away from my girlfriend or risk her never working again”

 

“You’ve got her whipped only after four days. I respect that. Teach me your ways. Oh, great Gryffindor” Raven kneeled in front Clarke, looking up at her as if she was a deity.

 

“Oh my god, you’re so dramatic. Get up. Did you invite all the delinquents or just Monty and Jasper?”

 

“Don’t worry, Clarke. What’s the worst thing that could happen?” Clarke saw the small smirk Raven gave her before walking away. Clarke eased her way over to her girlfriend and snaked her arms around the brunette’s waist.

 

“You better back off. My girlfriend’s a feisty one, so we’ll have to make this quick” Lexa turned around and lifted Clarke, wrapping her legs around her waist.” Clarke! It’s you. I can totally explain. I was seduced by this blonde temptress” Lexa feigned a look of surprise, beaming when Clarke laughed at her antics.

 

“You’re an idiot”

 

“Possibly but I’m your idiot girlfriend” Lexa's grin widen as she set Clarke back on the ground.” I have to use the restroom. I’ll be right back” Clarke was in the tub by the time Lexa got back on the roof. She went to get a drink and was approached by a dark haired man with wild hair.

 

“I heard you’re into Clarke. I wouldn’t be if I were you” Bellamy warned her.

 

“Oh, yeah. Why’s that?”

 

“No matter who Clarke dates she always comes running back to me. You should quit while you’re ahead”

 

“Guess we’ll see” Lexa started to walk away but Bellamy grabbed her forearm.” Let go of me ”

 

“Look, I’m just saying it shouldn’t surprise you if by the end on the night she’s on her knees in front of me tonight. At least” Bellamy didn’t get to finish his sentence because Lexa decked him so powerful and quick it knocked him on his back.

 

“Damn, Woods” Raven whistled, walking over to Lexa.” What did he do to deserve that?” Raven looked between the two.” Nevermind, he probably deserved it”

 

“What the hell, Raven?! Control your friend before I do it for you” Bellamy enjoined, clutching his nose. The rest of the group surrounded them.

 

“What did you do?” Anya asked Bellamy, narrowing her eyes on him.

 

“Me?! That crazy bitch punched me for no reason!”

 

“Lexa’s not a violent person unless she’s provoked. So I’m going to ask again. What did you do?” Clarke waited for him to answer. When he just stared silently at Anya, she led Lexa inside.

 

“How’s your hand?” Clarke asked softly, grazing Lexa’s knuckles with her fingers.

 

“I’m sorry” Lexa whispered, averting her eyes to the ground.

 

“What did he do?”

 

“It doesn’t matter. I shouldn’t have” Clarke cut her off, tilting her head up.

 

“Lexa”

 

“He said that I shouldn’t been surprised if you were on your knees in front of him by the end of the night” Lexa sighed. Clarke let out a mirthless laugh.

 

“I told you my taste in boyfriends suck” Lexa cracked a small smile.” Don’t listen to Bellamy. The only reason I went out with him is because I was in high school and I thought dating an older guy was cool. The only reason I ever got back with him is because he wasn’t Finn and my mom didn’t like him. I was in my rebellious stage. I did anything to piss her off or prove her wrong. Let’s go wrap your hand”

* * *

 

“You invited him hoping that would happen” Octavia accused, poking at Raven’s chest.” Why?”

 

“Well, I was hoping for a bigger fight but I’ll take what I can get” Raven admitted.

 

“That doesn’t answer my question”

 

“Well I was trying to get Clarke and you back for telling my deepest, darkest secrets” Octavia rolled her eyes at Raven’s dramatics.” Then there’s the fact that I’m an instigator so” Raven shrugged and walked away.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Clarke attends Lexa's next soccer game. Lexa gets sick and Clarke takes care of her.Gustus gives Lexa an early Christmas gift. Lexa has an idea for Clarke's birthday. Octavia find out something about Clarke. Early Christmas shopping. Gustus meets Jake.


	5. You always got me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I'm upset The Donald is my next president so I wrote to make myself feel better. I hope you guys enjoy this and I hope our country can make it through this. I couldn't fit all I wanted into this chapter so I pushed it into the next one. On Wattpad if you prefer that format

**2 weeks later**

Clarke was sitting at the counter, eating a bowl of cheerios when Octavia walked out of her bedroom.”Morning” Clarke greeted, setting her bowl in the sink. Octavia grunted and sat down next to Clarke, taking her tea out of her hands. “What’s up with you?”

 

“I’m tired and my hairdryer is missing”Octavia complained, tasting Clarke’s tea.”What the shit is this?” Octavia gagged, shoving the tea back in Clarke’s hand.

 

“Non- herbal tea”

 

“Since when do you drink non-herbal tea?” Clarke shrugged and handed her a coffee cup.”Where’s your girl? Doesn’t she sleepover Thursdays? She’s usually making us breakfast by now” Octavia said, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

 

“She has a game today, and the coach called for an early practice since they are playing against their rivals. Are you still coming?”

 

“Yeah. How’s that going?” Clarke grinned and started to tell Octavia about how sweet Lexa is.”I didn’t actually want to know. I was trying to be courteous before I asked you to get her cousin’s number for me”

 

“Who Anya? I don’t think Raven would appreciate that”Octavia rolled her eyes at the mention of Raven.”What?”

 

“She’s just been weird lately,you know? Especially after she started the fight between Lexa and Bell”Octavia explained, eyeing Raven’s closed door.

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“She invited Bellamy, hoping to start something”

 

“Why?”

 

“I don’t know. Just forget I said anything” Clarke nodded and drank the last of her tea.

 

“Oh, you can borrow my hairdryer. It’s on my bathroom counter” Octavia walked into her bathroom and Clarke laid down in front of the tv. She heard the dryer turn on as she slowly shut her eyes.

 

“Clarke” Octavia walked to the couch,holding the stick in hand.”Please tell me this isn’t what I think it is”Clarke sat up and turned to face Octavia. Clarke tried to speak but the words were caught in her throat.”You’re pregnant? You’re smarter than this,Clarke. How could you let this happen?”

 

“Keep your voice down. Raven's in there. I wasn’t planning on this. I wasn’t on the pill when I first met Lexa. We used protection but I guess it didn’t work”Tears formed in the blonde’s eyes.

 

“Does she know?”

 

“How the hell am I supposed to tell her?”

 

“This is Lexa we're talking about. Do you think she'd just leave you?”

 

“I can't handle a kid right now, and I don't want her to be with me because I'm having her kid”

 

“Are you going to” Octavia swallowed her words, hoping Clarke would figure it out.When she didn’t, Octavia tried to find the right words.”Have you thought about an abortion?"

 

“I can't do that. As much as I don't want to be a mother right now, that's not an option. I made the decision, so I'll deal with the consequences. Even if I have to do it alone”Octavia sat next to the blonde and pulled her into a side hug.

  


“You won’t be alone. You’ve always got me”Clarke smiled and leaned into her friend’s embrace.”Have you gone to the doctor yet?”

 

“I just found out last night. There aren’t many doctors I can go to without my mom finding out”

 

“We'll figure something out”

* * *

 

“What just happened?”Raven asked,looking over the field as the players walked into the locker room.”I thought Lexa's team won”

 

“No, it was a tie. The other team got the penalty kick and won the game”Octavia explained, following Clarke down the bleachers.

 

“Penalty kick. What kind of bullshit is that? You don't see football players get a free touchdown because they get fouled”

 

“Good thing this isn't football”

 

“Hey,you”Clarke walked up to Lexa and embraced her. Raven had wandered off and Octavia stood awkwardly behind the couple”Why are you smiling? You lost”

 

“True but unlike them I have a beautiful girlfriend to comfort me”Lexa claimed Clarke’s lips and lifted her off the ground.”I’ll be right back. I have to shower and change” Lexa untangled herself from Clarke and jogged into the locker room.

 

“Are you going to tell her?”Octavia questioned, stepping up beside Clarke.

 

“Not yet. I want to find out for sure first”Clarke sighed, watching Lexa disappear through the doors.

 

“Clarke, you peed on 5 sticks. I think it’s safe to say you’re pregnant”

 

“Can we just not talk about it? I just want to spend some time with my girlfriend”

 

“Ignoring it won't make it go away”

 

 “I know”

 

Lexa returned from the shower and wrapped her arms around Clarke from behind. Clarke turned around and hid her face in Lexa's neck.

 

“What's wrong?”Lexa asked,pulling back to look her girlfriend in they eyes.

 

“Nothing. It's just cold”Clarke shook off the question. Lexa looked at Octavia for confirmation. The shorter brunette gave her a slight nod.”Are you ready to go?”

 

“Yeah. There's a party but we don't have to go. I don't want to anyway”

 

“Honestly, I just want to get some dinner and go to bed”

 

“Sounds good. What about you Octavia?”

 

“I can be the third wheel if you're paying” Octavia answered.

* * *

 

 Clarke woke up in the middle of the night sweating. She turned in Lexa's arms and saw the brunette practically shivering with heat radiating off of her.

 

“Lexa”Clarke whispered, nudging the older girl.”Lexa” She tried again, pulling the duvet back. Lexa shifted in her sleep and pulled the comforter back up. Clarke went into the bathroom and came back with a cold,damp towel. When she put it on Lexa's head, the soccer player stirred awake.

 

“What is that?” Lexa rasped,trying to take the towel off her forehead.

 

“Stop”Clarke stopped Lexa’s hand”I think you have a fever”

 

“Do you have any Tylenol? My head is pounding”

 

“I’ll get it. Does anything else hurt?”

 

“My throat’s sore” Clarke nodded and left the room. She came back with water and Tylenol for sinuses and turned on the fan.

 

“Take off your clothes”Clarke sat the things she brought on the nightstand and took the duvet off Lexa while Lexa stripped to her underwear.”This should help with your throat and headache” Clarke slid back into the bed and handed Lexa the water and two Tylenol.

 

“It’s freezing,Clarke” Lexa complained, lying back down and rubbing her hands up and down her arms.

 

 “I know but we have to keep your body temperature down. Come here” Clarke laid Lexa’s head on her chest and wrapped her arms around the trembling woman. Lexa’s breathing evened out and Clarke stayed awake until Lexa woke back up two hours later.”Morning. How do you feel?”

 

“My headache is gone”

 

“That’s good. Your fever went down but it’s slowly coming back. You should be alright by tomorrow. Are you hungry?”Lexa nodded and Clarke went into the kitchen to make her some soup.

 

“Thank you”Lexa mumbled as Clarke handed her the soup, leaning back against the headboard.

 

“Your welcome. I’m going to take a shower.  When I get out we can binge some movies. How does that sound?”

 

“Perfect”Clarke was showered and dressed by the time Lexa finished eating. The couple stayed in Clarke’s bedroom all day and watched classic nineties movies all day long.”Thank you for taking care of me”Lexa whispered as sleep took over the both of them.

* * *

 

“Where are you going?”Clarke yawned, watching Lexa get dressed.

 

“My dad wants to have breakfast with me. Do you want to come?”

 

“Sure”

 

“He wants me there at 9, so we have to hurry” Clarke looked at the clock. _8:38._

  


“I’ll be ready in ten minutes”Clarke got ready in eight and the pair were on their way to meet Gustus.”Where are we going?”Clarke questioned, surveying the passing buildings out of the window.

 

“Arcadia”

 

“Did he find someone to buy it?”

 

“I hope so”Gustus was standing by the door, waiting on them when they walked towards the entrance.

 

“Oh, no. You brought the Patriots fan”Gustus grimaced at the blonde.

 

 “I have a name, you know?” Clarke told him, walking up to the older Woods.

 

“I know. Do they have donuts here? I’m starving”Gustus asked, rubbing his stomach. Lexa opened the door for Clarke before walking in behind her.”You can’t open the door for your old man?”

 

“You walk too slow”Lexa shrugged and continued to follow her girlfriend into the cafe.”So what did you want to talk about?”

 

“Wow! Straight to the point. If it’s not too much to ask, I’d like to have coffee with my daughter and her girlfriend first”The three of them made light conversation until Lexa excused herself to the bathroom. Gustus gave Clarke a knowing look before asking her the question he had been dying to ask.”So” he drawled, gaining Clarke’s attention.”how’s my grandchild?”

 

“What?” Clarke stuttered, staring wide-eyed at the man before her.

 

“Does she know?”

 

“No. How did you figure it out?”

 

“Indra and I tried to get pregnant multiple times before we decided to adopt. We learned early symptoms of pregnancy within the first few days after deciding to start a family. You've yawned way too many times to count since we've been here. Fatigue. You've also eaten five of those enormous muffins in the last hour. I'm a rather large man myself and I've barely been able to eat two. Extreme hunger. And you keep clutching your stomach every time someone passes by with food. Nausea”Gustus saw the rush of panic in the artist’s eyes.”If you need anything just ask”

 

“Actually,I haven’t been to the doctor yet and all the ones I know would recognize me and tell my mom I went to the doctor, then she’d grill me to find out what’s wrong. I’m not emotionally ready to tell either one of my parents. Do you know any in a different, nearby city?”

 

“I can find one. Here's number just call and I'll set it up” Gustus took her phone off the table and entered his information.”You should tell her. I know this isn't the most opportune time for this to happen, but she'd be excited. Shocked but mostly excited” Their conversation ended just as Lexa sat back down at the table.

 

“What were you guys talking about while I was gone?”Lexa asked as she sat down, looking between Clarke and Gustus,

 

“We were discussing why I called you here”Gustus lied easily .”Right Clarke?” The blonde gave him a small smile and nodded.” I found a buyer for this place that will keep it up and running”

 

“Who?” Lexa leaned forward.

 

“You”Lexa’s eyes widen and it took her a minute for her to respond.

 

“Me? I don’t have that kind of money”

 

“That’s why I bought it for you. Think of it as an early christmas gift”He pulled out the keys and sat them in front of her.” There’s a loft above here. It’s yours too. All you have to do is sign”He pulled out the deed from his back pocket.”You’re graduating in May and this is a good start for you. I’ll give you twenty-five thousand to remodel. You just have to pay the bills and manage the art auctions” He held out the pen for her to take.

 

“Why are you doing this? I thought you wanted me to intern at your company after I graduate”

 

“But you don’t want that. You don’t have to accept this, Lexa. This is your choice. When you told me about this place you had a passion in they way you spoke. If you have that passion talking about this place, I know you could do so much more running it” Clarke watched the exchange silently. Lexa took the pen from his hand and stared at the paper pensively before signing.

 

“Thank you”

 

“No thanks necessary. I need to go before I miss the game. I might not make it time for kickoff”

 

“You can watch it at my place. It’s only ten minutes away” Clarke suggested, smiling at the man.

 

“Well if you insist”

* * *

 

“Did we really need a hundred hotwings? There’s only three of us. Five if Raven and Octavia are there”Lexa asked, carrying the food into the elevator.”And why do I have to carry them?”

 

“Because I’m old”Gustus laughed, patting his daughter on the back.”You’re so strong. You can handle it” Clarke kissed Lexa on the cheek to wipe away her frown. As they approached Clarke’s apartment, the trio could hear laughter through the door.”I’m not interrupting anything, am I?”

 

“You shouldn’t be. Raven or Octavia might’ve invited someone over. They probably won’t stay long”Clarke deduced, opening the door.”Dad?” Her dad, Aden, and Octavia were lounging in front of the TV, watching NFL today.

 

“Hey, Clarke. Your mom is having her book club and kicked me out of the house. Can Aden and I watch the game here? Octavia said she didn’t mind” Aden tore his eyes from the tv screen to wave at his sister.”As you can see, your brother has made himself comfortable”

 

“I guess since I apparently have no say” She walked all the way in with Lexa and Gustus in tow.”Dad, this is Gustus, Lexa’s dad. Gustus,  this is my dad, Jake” Jake stretched out his hand for Gustus to shake. The man before him looked down at his hand before meeting his eyes again.

 

“I heard you were a Patriots fan” Clarke rolled her eyes and led Lexa into the kitchen.” I’d like to point out the Seahawks should’ve won that SuperBowl”

 

“Oh no”Aden whispered, increasing the volume of the TV.

 

“Clarke! I demand that this liar be escorted from the property”Jake narrowed his eyes and stepped up to the proportionally larger man. Clarke left the kitchen, carrying beer, drinks, and plates.

 

“Dad, this is just my apartment and I don’t have security. Let’s just watch the game in peace. After you leave, you can go to town” Clarke plopped down on the couch next to her brother and ruffled his hair.

 

“Stop”Aden whined, pushing Clarke away from him. Lexa emerged from the kitchen, setting the wings and paper towels down. Jake finally stopped glaring at Gustus long enough to address Lexa.

 

“Lexa, it’s good to see you fully clothed and not defiling my daughter”Lexa flushed while Clarke hid her face in her hands. Octavia bit her lip, trying to suppress her laughter.Gustus’s laughter permeated through the room.

 

“You walked in on them?”

 

“Yes. It seems our daughters couldn’t keep it in their pants long enough to send me off” Jake explained, smiling at the embarrassed couple.

“Now what are we going to do with them? Lexa, your mother and I raised you better than that” Gustus teased.

 

“I could say the same thing about you,Clarke. What kind of example are you setting for your brother here?” Jake joined Gustus in teasing the duo. “Gustus, my daughter, here, even went to the trouble of hiding your daughter in the closet so I wouldn’t catch them. I left them alone for fifteen minutes before I found them going at on the dresser. They didn’t even make it to bed” The rest of the evening Jake and Gustus took turns taunting Clarke and Lexa. Lexa managed to get Jake alone so she could ask him about a present she wanted to give to Clarke.

 

“Mr. Griffin?” Lexa asked, nodding towards the kitchen.

 

“After all the badgering I helped put you through tonight, you can call me Jake”

 

“Um,Jake. I was wondering if you still had connections to Boston. Specifically, someone who might know where Clarke’s friend Wells might be right now. I want to surprise her with it for Thanksgiving. She told me she missed him and I thought it would be a good idea if” Jake cut off Lexa’s rant with a hug.

  
“I love that you would want to do this for my daughter. Don’t worry I’ll see what I can find out and let you know. Get my number from Clarke and call me when you can” Clarke  kicked everyone out of her apartment as soon as the game was over. Lexa sighed as she walked over to Clarke and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist.

 

 "That was interesting"Clarke laughed, turning in her arms.

 

 "I think you mean embarrassing. I think our dads just became best friends"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think.  
> Next chapter: Early Christmas shopping.Thanksgiving Day. The Woods have invited the Griffins and their people over for thanksgiving. Aden is infatuated with his sister's girlfriend. Clarke's hormones are all over the place. Lexa has a surprise for Clarke. Some truths come out.


	6. Happy Thanksgiving?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20,000 hits (confetti emoji x5) Thanks, guys. I'm posting this early to celebrate the hits but this means I probably won't update until Saturday. I don't know if you guys got confused when I reposted this so many times. I went in to make edits but it was only commas and other small stuff like that. I probably still have more but I'll get to that when I get to it. So here's *drumroll* chapter 6. If you guys haven't noticed I'm in a good mood which you have my 3-hour nap to thank for that. Tell me what you think. Update on my good mood: Seahawks beat the Patriots 31 to 24.

It was early in the morning on the Wednesday before Thanksgiving. Gustus had convinced Clarke to invite her family, including Raven and the Blakes, over their house for dinner. Clarke was awake, tracing circles on Lexa’s abs. Clarke had yet to tell Lexa she was pregnant. Gustus had taken her to a doctor’s office almost four hours away from Syracuse.

 

“Lexa”Lexa mumbled something and pulled Clarke closer. Clarke rubbed her thigh against Lexa’s crotch and Lexa let out a small whine. Clarke looked down and saw a tent growing as Lexa slowly spread her legs to make room. Clarke pressed open mouth kisses on her girlfriend’s collarbone as she stroked over the material. Clarke snaked her hand under the covers and Lexa’s briefs and took Lexa’s length in her hand, giving her a steady pump. Lexa’s member twitched in her hand but Lexa still remained sound asleep. The blonde crawled down the taller girl’s body, leaving a trail of kisses in her wake. Clarke kissed the tip of Lexa’s dick while Lexa took a sharp intake of breath. She took the head in her mouth while grabbing Lexa’s balls. The brunette shot up off the pillow, focusing her eyes on the blonde between her legs.

 

“Clarke”Lexa moaned when Clarke looked her directly in the eye as she took more of Lexa into her mouth. Lexa laid her head back down as Clarke’s head bobbed up and down. “Clarke, I can’t”Lexa trailed off, slightly bucking her hips forward.Clarke took Lexa hand and placed on her head. Lexa gently gripped Clarke’s hair and started thrusting into Clarke’s mouth.”I need to pull out”Lexa strained, letting go of Clarke’s hair. When Clarke hummed, she lost control. Clarke swallowed all of her release as Lexa rode out her orgasm.”What did I do to deserve that wake-up call, so I can do it again?”

 

“Nothing. You were just being you”Clarke told her as she crawled back up Lexa’s body.

 

“Are you two done yet? We’re supposed to go shopping and I want to out of the stores before they get too crowded.”Octavia shouted through the door. Clarke sighed and went to open the door.

 

“We’ll be out after we take a shower” Clarke stated, hugging a sheet over her chest. Octavia looked between the two before whispering.

 

“Never ask how you got pregnant”Clarke narrowed her eyes at the brunette before shutting the door in her face.”Rude!” Clarke picked out her clothes and started to walk towards the bathroom until Lexa’s arms stopped her.

 

“Where do you think you’re going? We’re not done yet”Lexa asked, pulling Clarke back on the bed and straddling her.

 

“Octavia’s gonna be pissed”Clarke smiled up at her girlfriend. Lexa pulled the sheet down so she could see Clarke’s breasts.

 

“Totally worth it”

* * *

 

“Hurry up,Octavia”Clarke whined while Octavia was browsing through the racks.

 

“I know you’re not rushing me considering how long we had to wait on you and Lexa this morning” Octavia responded, not taking her eyes off the clothes.

 

“As much as I hate to admit it, she’s right, Clarke. I heard you two go at it all night, and unless you have ghosts in your room she’s been sneaking in your room all this and last week”Clarke blushed at Raven’s comment, causing her to smirk.”Where did she and Anya go anyway? I’m going to go find them so we can get some lunch”

 

“Has she really stayed over all last week?”Octavia asked as Raven ventured further into the store.”I’m sure she’s not complaining but that’s a bit much,Clarke”

 

“My hormones are out of control,O. I’m either happy, horny, or hungry all the time”Octavia looked up at her and laughed.”I’m serious,O. I left class early Monday so we could had sex all day. The only time we stopped is when I got hungry and sometimes not even then. That’s only the tip of the iceberg. My boobs are killing me and my bras are getting too small” Octavia's eyes widen”I know. I have to pee almost every time I sit down to get comfortable. And I’m tired twenty-four/seven”

 

“Well look at the bright side. Now you don’t have to worry your period for couple of months”Clarke just stared at her with a blank expression.”That’s all I got.What did the doctor say about it?”

 

“No idea. The only thing I paid attention to was the picture. I tuned her out after she asked if Gustus was the baby daddy?” Octavia’s laughter turned all attention on them.”It’s not funny,Octavia”

 

“What’s not funny?”Lexa asked, kissing the side of Clarke’s head.

 

“Nothing. Let’s go”Clarke grabbed Lexa’s hand and pulled her out of the store towards the food court. The rest of the group followed silently.

 

“C’mon Clarke” The blonde didn’t turn around, instead she flipped Octavia the bird ”Don’t be like that”

 

After lunch, Lexa and Anya were appointed the responsibility of carrying the bags. Clarke, Octavia, and Raven led them into every single store they passed and “forgot” to buy any actual Christmas presents. The group decided to take a break before separating to buy presents for each other.

 

“Have you decided what you’re going to get each other? I already have an idea what I want to get Clarke and Raven” Octavia asked the group.

 

“What are you getting me?” Clarke asked, leaning her head on Lexa’s shoulder.

 

“I’ll send you the link”Octavia pulled out her phone and sent the link to Clarke. Clarke opened Octavia’s message and clicked the link. It led her to Amazon for a book called _The Speed Bump: What to Expect When You’re Unexpectedly Expecting._ Clarke locked her phone before Lexa could see and twisted her head to glare at Octavia,who was hiding her smile with her hand.

 

“I think you need to rethink that gift”

 

“It’s the thought that counts”

 

“I know what I’m getting you, Clarke. It’s for you too, Lexa” Raven announced.”Condoms. In fact, I have a part of your gift in my bag” She handed Clarke a few from her bag.

 

“First of all, why do you have so many in your bag? Second of all, these are too small”Clarke shook her head at Raven.”Third of all, we don’t _just_ have sex. Lastly, you're just being cheap”

 

“We do have a lot, though. Like, I should be good for years to come”Lexa bragged, earning a slap on the shoulder from Clarke.”What? We do”

  


“Okay, enough about our sex life. We still have to buy presents. We should split up”

 

“I’ll go with Clarke. Anya, you can tag along” Octavia said, standing and pulling Clarke with her.

 

“Guess I’m stuck with you two”Anya shrugged. Clarke smiled at Octavia offended expression. Anya walked ahead of the two as they whispered back and forth to one another.

 

“When are you going to tell her?”Octavia whispered not taking eyes of Anya.

 

“I have an idea” Octavia turn towards her, ready to speak”And that’s all I’m telling you. But can you be at the apartment in case it goes bad?”

 

“Of course but I know it won’t. Now let’s shop. I’m expecting an amazing gift this year for keeping your secret and all”

 

“Please, the only thing I can afford is the gift of friendship this year. I got a kid coming”Clarke scoffed, catching up to Anya.

* * *

 

“Are you done yet? It tickles”Lexa squirmed as the brush touched her back again.

 

“Almost. Stop moving” Clarke spoke, dipping her brush back in the paint. Lexa started humming as Clarke finished her painting on her back.”Okay done”

 

“Take a picture so I can see” Clarke took the picture and got up off her back. Lexa sat beside her on the bed and took the phone when Clarke handed it to her.” You seem nervous. You shouldn’t be. I bet it’s amazing”

 

“Wait until you see it”Lexa furrowed her eyebrows and look at the picture. Clarke had painted the words: **You + Me = Three** with two baby feet underneath. Lexa glanced back up at Clarke then back down at the picture.

 

“You’re”Lexa trailed off when Clarke nodded.”But you’re on birth control”

 

“I wasn’t when we first met”Clarke admitted in a small voice.”I guess the condom broke or something” Lexa took a deep breath about to speak but her phone rung.

 

“I have to take this. It’s the construction manager for Arcadia” Clarke nodded”Hello. What’s wrong? Can it wait? How long will it take? Give me a minute to get there” She hung up the phone and rested her hands on Clarke’s thighs.”I’ll be back as soon as possible. They need me to straighten out some things. If I don’t, it will set the remodel back”

 

“Go” Lexa pressed a light kiss to her lips, grabbed her shirt, and left the apartment. Octavia popped her head in the room as soon as the front door closed.

 

“How’d it go?”Octavia asked, sitting down and hugging the blonde.

 

“She was about to tell me how she felt but got called away to Arcadia. Perfect timing,right?”

 

“She’ll be back”

 

 “I hope so” Lexa was gone for hours. Clarke had fallen asleep and Octavia was pacing in the living room. When the doorbell rang, she ran to open it. Lexa was standing there, holding a colossal teddy bear.

 

“Thank God. I thought I was going to have to hunt you down and massacre you. Don’t explain yourself to me. Your girlfriend struggling to keep it together” Lexa rushed past Octavia and knocked on Clarke’s door. She walked in when she didn’t receive a response. Clarke had turned away from the door wrapped in the duvet. Lexa sat down on the floor where Clarke was facing.

 

“Clarke, are you awake?”Clarke hugged the covers tighter”I know you need your sleep but we should talk”Lexa caressed the side of Clarke’s face until she stirred awake.”I’m sorry for waking you”

 

“It’s okay. I’m glad you came back” Clarke whispered, sitting up on the bed.

 

“I’d always come back for you, Clarke. You and our baby. I know this isn’t an ideal situation but we’ll figure it out one step at a time” Clarke launched herself into Lexa’s arms.”Have you been to the doctor?”

 

“Your dad took me”Lexa gave Clarke a curious look.”He figured it out when he gave you the keys to Arcadia”

 

“I should’ve figured it out. Your boobs were getting huge, not that I was complaining. Did you get a picture or something?”

 

“There wasn’t much to see”

 

“It’s getting late. You should sleep”Clarke nodded, then Lexa picked her up and laid her back on the bed and kissed her forehead before turning to leave. Clarke caught her wrist and mumbled for her to stay. Lexa kicked off her shoes and slid into bed,wrapping her arms around her girlfriend.

 

“Lexa?”Lexa hummed in response.”Why is there an enormous teddy bear in the corner of my room?”Lexa lifted her head to look at the bear.

 

“Well, there aren’t many “I’m sorry I walked out when you told me you were pregnant” cards so I improvised. Too much?” Clarke turned to face her girlfriend and kissed her nose.

 

“No, it seems kind of small for you”

 

“You should see what I sent to my other baby mama” Lexa whispered, closing her eyes. The brunette smiled when Clarke elbowed her in the ribs.

* * *

 

“Are you as nervous as I am?”Lexa asked Clarke,staring at the front door of her parent's house.

 

“Why are you so nervous? I’m the one who has to tell my parents I’m pregnant”

 

“I have to tell my mom. She’ll cut off my penis,Clarke. Then I have to pretend I didn’t impregnate you in front of your parents, and we have to sit and eat Thanksgiving with Bellamy. I can’t promise I won’t punch him again”

 

“Let’s just get it over with”The couple walked hand in hand to the front door and rang the doorbell. Gustus opened the door and Clarke a questioning look.”I told her”

 

“Good. I couldn’t keep this secret any longer. It was killing me” Gustus told them, avoiding Lexa’s eyes.

 

“What do you mean _was_?”Lexa paused for a second, eyeing her father.”You told her!”Lexa accused, poking a finger at his chest.

 

“She ambushed me. She used every dirty trick in the book. I was helpless really”Lexa stared at him skeptically.

 

“What did she do?”

 

“She asked me what was I hiding” Lexa scoffed at his reply”Don’t look at me like that. You know how scary she can be”

 

“I blame you for whatever she does to me”

 

“It’s okay. I’ll have a grandchild that will remind me of you every day”Lexa pulled Clarke inside as Gustus laughed at his own joke.”Hey, Clarke. Your friends were right. Your mom is hot”

 

“Gross”Clarke groaned as Lexa tugged her away from the front door into the kitchen. Indra was waiting for the two, leaning back against the counter.”Hello Mrs.Woods”

 

“You can still call me Indra,Clarke. I’m not mad”Indra shifted her gaze towards Lexa”Not at you” Lexa eased her way behind Clarke.”Don’t hide behind her. Come here”Lexa left her safety from behind Clarke and inched towards her mother. Indra took the magazine from off the counter, rolled it  up, and hit Lexa on the head.”That’s for not telling me”

 

“I just found out yesterday,” Lexa told her, rubbing the side of her head.

 

“Well, that’s for getting her pregnant. You should know better than that. With that being said, come on,Clarke. We need to keep you well-fed”

 

“That’s it?”

 

“I should castrate you but I would like more grandchildren in the future. The _far_ future”

 

“So your girlfriend has a child,Clarke?”Abby asked as she walked into the kitchen. Indra slipped out of the room, leaving the three to have the conversation alone.

 

“Not yet, but she will in about 34 weeks”Clarke replied as Abby assumed Indra’s previous position, leaning against the counter.

 

“So you got someone pregnant recently?”

 

“Yes, ma'am” Lexa stuttered, shifting back and forth on her feet.

 

“And you’re okay with this,Clarke?”

 

“More than okay”Clarke told her, wrapping her arms around Lexa.

 

“You think you could deal with helping raise someone else’s child. I know you’re an adult, but, Clarke, that’s a big responsibility for a child that’s not yours” Clarke was about to speak but the doorbell rang.

 

“I’ll get it”Lexa rushed towards the door, desperate to get away from the conversation. Lexa had invited Wells to surprise Clarke as an early birthday present.”You’re a lifesaver,Wells”

 

“I’m guessing you’re Lexa”Wells deduced. Lexa nodded and gestured him inside.”I’m glad you reached out. I’ve been wanting to apologize since she left. Thank you”

 

“You’re welcome. We should go in the kitchen. I have a feeling that you being here will lighten the mood”

 

“Why? Is something wrong?” Immediately after he spoke, they could hear Clarke and Abby arguing from the kitchen.”Guess that answers my question” Lexa led him into the kitchen. The rest of the Woods family, the Blakes, Raven, Aden, and Jake were watching as the situation unfolded.

 

“How could you do something so stupid,Clarke? You have a bright future ahead of you and you go and ruin it by not using something as simple as protection”Abby scolded.

 

“Abby, I think Clarke is old enough to make her own decisions and mature enough to deal with the consequences”Aurora tried to defuse the situation.  

 

“Woah,Griff. Lexa got you pregnant?”Raven intervened.

 

“Not now Raven”Clarke brushed off her comment, still focusing on her mother.

 

“I know I got a D in biology but I’m pretty sure two girls can’t make a baby” Aden commented, earning all the attention in the room.

 

“I tutored you in biology and you told me you had a B. How did you get a D?” Clarke spun around after hearing Wells’s voice and her mouth broke into a smile.

 

“That teacher had it out for me” Clarke had engulfed Wells in a hug by the time Aden responded.

 

“I missed you”Wells breathed into Clarke’s hair.

 

“I missed you too. What are you doing here?”Clarke pulled back with tears in her eyes.

 

“Lexa went through a lot of trouble to find me and bring me here as an early birthday present for you”Wells explained, pointing at the brunette who was watching the interaction with a smile. Clarke broke away from Wells to embrace her girlfriend.

 

“Thank you”

 

“Anything for you, pretty girl” Clarke captured Lexa’s lips between her own, ignoring everyone’s protests until Wells cleared his throat.

 

“Sorry for ruining your moment but I came a long way to be here and I haven’t ate anything since I got off the plane”

 

“Wells is right. We came here to eat and enjoy one another’s company not to argue” Jake agreed, stepping next to his wife.”Now let’s enjoy ourselves so me and Gustus can watch the game” Gustus nodded his head in agreement as he followed Jake to leave.”You heard that right,Woods. My daughter’s bringing a new Patriots fan into the world”

 

“I think you mean Seahawks fan”Gustus countered, pulling out a box he had hidden under the island in the kitchen.”I bought this last week” He opened the box, revealing a Seahawks 12th man onesie.

 

The rest of the evening went smoothly with the exception of Abby and Bellamy glaring at Lexa, Aden asking questions about how Lexa got Clarke pregnant, and the persistent bickering between Jake and Gustus over what team the growing baby would grow up to support.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Lexa convinces Clarke to hang a painting in Arcadia. Run in with Lexa's ex, Costia. Wells has a surprise for Clarke. Lexa officially moves into the loft above Arcadia. Lexa is pampering Clarke. Clarke talks to the school about possibly taking a break from school. Domestic Clexa. Jake and Gustus are buying jerseys for their grandchild and driving Clarke nuts. Clarke and Abby have a civilized talk. The delinquents bet on the baby's sex


	7. Baby Baby Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is extremely late for me. Sorry guys. This one is longer than usual to make up for that. I've had a lot of work to do but The next chapter will most likely be posted on Wednesday or Thursday next week.
> 
> I already have an idea of what I want but I'm indecisive so I want your opinions. What do you want them to have: **girl or boy?**

Clarke woke up to Lexa stroking and whispering to her stomach. She silently watched as Lexa had a one sided conversation with their unborn baby.

 

“I know you’re only about 8 weeks now but I can’t wait until you meet everyone. Anya is pretty cool once you get her to stop scowling at you. Lincoln will probably be your favorite.  He’s the sweetest guy you’ll ever meet. I haven’t told Tris about you yet but she’ll be happy she has someone else to play with. I don’t know much about Raven and Octavia but I’m sure they’ll be important in your life. Your grandparents will spoil you, but I’m sure you won’t complain. Your granddads are already trying to force you to pick a football team. I hope you pick the Seahawks. Don’t tell your mommy but I already got us matching jerseys” Lexa looked up at Clarke when she chuckled and smiled.”Morning, pretty girl”

 

“Good morning, Charmer” Clarke responded, running her hand through Lexa’s hair.”You know he or she can’t hear you, right? And what’s this I hear about you turning our kid into a Seahawks fan?”

 

“The Woods are Seahawks fan, Clarke”

 

“He or she is a Griffin too. I’m going to have to buy one or two Patriots jerseys to catch up with you and Gustus”Lexa hummed, laying her head back on Clarke’s stomach.

 

“What do you think we’re having?”Lexa asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

 

“My dad and Aden think we’re having a boy. I wouldn’t be opposed to that. I don’t think I can handle raising another me”

 

“I’d love to have a mini-Clarke running around here”

 

“I don’t think Raven and Octavia would be pleased”

 

“Tough. When can we find out the sex? My mom is itching to buy baby stuff for the nursery she’s planning”Clarke looked down at the brunette stroking her stomach.

 

“She’s planning a nursery?”

 

“For my loft” Lexa nodded before crawling up next to Clarke.”It should be ready after they paint. We haven’t talked about the living situation after the baby’s born. I know it’s soon for us to be living together but I’d like to be there as much as I can”

 

“I know. There isn’t much room for a baby in an apartment with three women in it already. You pretty much stay over here anyway so I would be open to the idea”

 

“Would it be presumptuous if I already made you a key?”Lexa leaned over the side of the bed and pulled out a key with a key chain with a small bear engraved in it under it were the words: **Mama Bear**. “I had this made before you told me you were pregnant. I added the key chain yesterday. It’s only fair since I never actually sleep at my place”

 

“I think we should gradually move into it. I already blindsided my mom with the pregnancy”

 

“Have you talked to her since last week?”Lexa asked, laying her head on Clarke’s shoulder.

 

“No. She texted me to meet her for lunch tomorrow. I’m not looking forward to that”Clarke replied, resting her head on top of the brunette’s.

 

“I’d offer to go with you but I think it would only make matters worse. But I can be there for you afterward if you want”

 

“I’d love that”Clarke smiled and pulled Lexa on top of her. Lexa hovered above her, careful to not put her weight on Clarke’s stomach.”You can lay down. I’m not going to break”

 

“You never know”Clarke shook her head and wrapped her arms around the taller girl to pull her all the way down.”Aren’t we supposed to go breakfast with your friends?”

 

“Yeah. Wells wants to meet them before he leaves.We should get dressed”

 

“Okay. Do you still have my briefs? I need a shower”

 

“You mean the Sponge bob ones?”

 

“The way you said that sounded judgemental. There’s nothing wrong with Sponge bob” Lexa disappeared into the bathroom, hearing Clarke’s faint laughter.

* * *

 

“About time. I’m hungry”Raven said as Clarke and Lexa approached their table.

 

“Ignore her. She had two bowls of Cocoa Puffs before we left the house” Octavia told them, sliding over to make room for the two.”We’re still waiting for Miller and Murphy anyway”

 

“Have you ordered yet?”Clarke asked, laying her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder and smiling at the rest of her friends.

 

“No, I didn’t want to get anything that would make you nauseous. You didn’t invite Bellamy, right? I don’t feel like putting up with his shit today”Lexa tensed at his name and Clarke placed her hand on her thigh to calm her.

 

“I did”Raven announced, not taking her eyes from the menu.

 

“Why?”Raven shrugged in response.”Seriously, Raven. If you’re trying to start shit, you and Bellamy can fuck off. I am not in the mood”Raven put the menu down and stared at Octavia. Jasper and  Monty pushed Wells out of the booth, taking their clue to leave.

 

“I’m going to get the waiter. You want anything?”Lexa whispered to Clarke before sliding out of the booth.Clarke shook her head, watching her friends carefully.”I’ll get you something anyway” She looked between the two girls sitting across from her girlfriend and muttered a “good luck” then walked away.

 

“What the hell is your problem? Clarke’s happy. For the first time in four months she’s smiled because of Lexa. And you want to ruin it because what? You’re bored”Raven scoffed at Octavia and turned to face Clarke.

 

“You want to tell her?”Raven challenged, raising both of her eyebrows up at the blonde.

 

“Tell me what?”

 

“Yeah,Raven. What the hell are you talking about?”Clarke asked, scrunching her eyebrows together.

 

“Finn”Clarke and Octavia waited for her to continue”You act like you’re this saint and you stole Finn from me”Clarke was thoroughly confused by her response.

 

“Are you serious right now?”Octavia screamed, ignoring the looks of the other customers around them.”You practically pushed Clarke into Finn’s arms. You asked her to tutor him. You convinced her he was a good guy. You kept inviting him  around even when they broke up the first few times”

 

“I did all that because I loved him. He’s the only family I had when I moved out here. I didn’t think I’d have to tell my best friend that”

 

“How the fuck was I supposed to know that you were in love with him? I can’t read your mind, Raven. You had plenty of opportunities to make a move on Finn before I even met him”Clarke retorted.

 

“Like that would have stopped you two from happening. You get everything you want without even trying. Everything is so easy for you, princess”

 

“Easy? I’m a twenty years old, jobless, and pregnant. I’m not even close to finishing my degree. I haven’t even chosen a career. And I’m about to have a person’s life dependent on me for the next eighteen years”

 

“Please all your problems can be fixed with daddy’s checkbook. It’s your fault you couldn’t find the time to put on a fucking condom. But it’s not just your life being ruined it’s ruining Lexa’s life in the process” Lexa had returned just in time to hear the last bit of their conversation and see Clarke get up to leave the restaurant.

 

“Clarke! Clarke, wait” Lexa caught up to the blonde, pulling her into hug in the middle of the sidewalk.”I don’t know why Raven said what she said but I do know that she’s wrong. You didn’t ruin my life,Clarke. You made it whole. There’s just as much blame on me as there is on you”

 

“I’m sorry”Clarke mumbled against her chest.

 

“There’s nothing to be sorry for.Now let’s get you something to eat. I can’t have you starving our baby”Lexa’s joke received a short laugh from her girlfriend, causing Lexa to smile.”Come on. We can go to my place. I’ll order anything you want”

* * *

 

“Why has your girl been here all day? Don’t you usually bone at her place?”Anya asked, plopping down next to Lexa on the couch.

 

“She had a fight with Raven, so we came here to eat and watch movies until she fell asleep”Lexa informed her, brushing the hair that had fallen in Clarke’s face.

 

“Uh oh. I guess that means she’s spending the night”

 

“Probably. We’re having a game night to send Wells off. You can come if you want”

 

“No. I should probably find Raven. She’s been MIA since this morning. I guess I know why now”Anya got off the couch and grabbed her keys”Later”

 

“Don’t slam the” _SLAM_ ”door” Clarke’s eyes shot open.”Sorry”

 

“It’s okay. I shouldn’t be sleeping all day anyway”Clarke yawned, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.”What time is it?”

 

“A little after seven. Your friends should be here soon”Clarke nodded, curling into her side.”How are you feeling?”

 

“About Raven or in general?”

 

“Both”

 

“I’ve been better” Clarke was interrupted by her phone buzzing.

 

Octopus- We like 5 minutes away. Jasper is bringing his girlfriend

 

Princess- You’re bringing food right?

 

Princess- Wait when did Jasper get a girlfriend?

 

Octopus- I know right. I need to get a date soon

 

“Are they on the way?”

 

“Yep” By eight, Lexa’s place was filled with Clarke’s friends. Every single one brought a different food or drink with them. As the time passed, Clarke began to forget about the argument that happened between her and Raven and started to enjoy herself.

 

“So I have a surprise for you,Clarke”Wells stated, gaining the attention of the blonde.”I applied to Syracuse University and I got in . I’m moving here the beginning of the winter semester”Clarke grinned before pulling him into a hug.

 

“Can’t get enough of me. Can you?”

 

“Enough of that sentimental crap. Let’s get to the real reason why we came”Octavia demanded, sliding onto the floor.”Bets. I bet fifty bucks the spawn sucking up all of Clarke’s nutrients is a girl”

 

“I second that”Miller agreed, pulling out his wallet.”And twenty her eyes are blue”

 

“I’m with you on the eyes, Miller, but I think it’s a boy” Jasper remarked, slapping his money on the coffee table.”Jasper is a great name. Keep that in mind”

 

“I agree with Jasper”Maya broke in, ignoring Murphy, who muttered “shocker”.

 

“I’m thinking a bouncing blonde haired baby boy”Monty said, adding to the pile of cash.

 

“I’m with Monty”Murphy added.

 

“I’m going to be the outlier. Twins, one of each”Wells declared, throwing his money down.”What about the mothers to be? What are you thinking?”

 

“A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, just like Clarke”Lexa replied, smiling at the thought of a tiny Clarke running around.

 

“No way. The world doesn’t need another Clarke Griffin running around”Octavia expressed, shaking her head adamantly.

 

“Excuse you”Clarke protested.

 

“I’m sorry, Clarke. If your dad and Lexa have another you to spoil, there’s no place safe in the world. That kid’s gonna be the biggest brat known to man”

 

“Who cares? I’ll be a great godfather to the little tyke”Jasper boasted.

 

“Says who?”Monty argued.

 

“Says me” Jasper answered, causing Monty to scoff. “What you think you could do a better job than me?”

 

“Absolutely”

 

“Arm wrestle you for it” Jasper challenged, wiggling his fingers at the boy across from him.

 

“Do you really want him to embarrass you in front of your girlfriend?”Murphy asked, nodding towards the girl sitting next to Jasper.

 

“Nevermind. We’ll let Clarke choose”

 

“Oh wow. I get to choose my kid’s godfather. Lucky me”Clarke deadpanned.

* * *

 

“I think we just got a preview of what it’s like to raise children.I’m exhausted”Lexa said, flopping face down on the bed next to Clarke.Clarke laughed and rolled on top of her.”I might not be here when you wake up. I have to get all my things into the loft and organize the artwork in the backroom”

 

“They finished it?”

 

“Yep. I think I have an idea of how to set it up but I need a main attraction. I was thinking you could hang one of your paintings”Lexa told her as she twisted her body to face her.

 

“That’s nepotism”Lexa pulled the artist down to lay on her completely on top of her and nuzzled her nose into her neck.

 

“So?”Lexa murmured against her skin, nipping at her pulse point.

 

“I could be a terrible artist”Clarke countered, slowly losing her resolve.

 

“Nope, I’ve seen you paint beautiful baby feet on my back”Lexa pulled back smiling up at her girlfriend before she kissed her.

 

“Fine but it probably won’t sell”Clarke mumbled against her lips.

 

“Have a little faith in yourself. I have faith in you”Clarke rolled off of Lexa and cuddled into her side. Lexa reached over the blonde and turned the lamp on the side table off, falling to sleep as she laid her head down on her pillow. Lexa woke up alone in her bed and got up to find her girlfriend. She heard humming in the kitchen as she walked out of her bedroom.Clarke was swaying her hips as she poured pancake batter into a frying pan. Lexa watched her from the doorway of the kitchen. Clarke was only in her bra and Lexa’s shorts, revealing the small baby bump that had formed in the past few weeks. Lexa walked up behind her and rested her hands on the protuberance.”Morning”Lexa murmured, relishing in the way Clarke leaned into her.

 

“Good morning. I thought you had to go to Arcadia this morning”

 

“I do but my loft can air out some more. That way I can spend more time with you”Lexa told her, kissing her on the cheek.”Any chance you made me any pancakes?”

 

“I guess I can spare a few”

 

“What are you doing up so early?”

 

“My mom called. She wants to meet us for lunch” Clarke disclosed,flipping the pancakes over.

 

“Us?”

 

“Yes. You don’t have to go if you don’t want to”

 

“If I don’t she’ll hate me forever”Lexa sighed, watching Clarke move the pancakes onto a plate and pour more batter into the skillet.

 

“She doesn’t hate you. She barely even knows you”

 

“She’s never going to like me. I impregnated her daughter and announced it to her on Thanksgiving. She won’t like me no matter how much I love you” Clarke stopped watching the food and turned in Lexa’s arms with wide eyes, making Lexa realize what she had just said. “I didn’t mean.....Well I did but…. You know what? Let’s forget I said that”

 

“Are you trying to take back your I love you? You can’t take it back” Clarke took Lexa’s face in her hands and kissed her nose.”And it doesn’t matter if she doesn’t like you because I love you. That’s all that matters” Lexa grinned and lifted Clarke up off the ground.

 

“Say it again”

 

“I love you”Lexa set her down and began swaying them back and forth.

 

“Having my baby what a lovely way saying how much you love me”Lexa sang, pressing her cheek to the side of Clarke’s head.

 

“I’d love for this to continue but I don’t want the pancakes to burn”Clarke said, pulling away from her girlfriend.

 

“Fine. Love me then leave me. I’m going to get dressed so I can make it on time for lunch” Lexa sighed, disappearing into the bathroom. Clarke finished breakfast by the time Lexa showered and got dressed.

 

“That was fast”Lexa shrugged and sat down, pulling Clarke into her lap.”How are supposed to eat with me sitting in your lap?”

 

“Guess you have to feed me then”

 

“Guess again”

* * *

 

“Okay, I’m leaving. Do you need a ride?”Lexa asked, pecking Clarke’s cheek.

 

“No, Octavia is picking me up and dropping me off in between her classes. I’ll text you the restaurant”

 

“Bye. I love you” Lexa left before Clarke could respond. Clarke grabbed her keys off of the counter and waited by the door for Lexa to come back.”Forgot my keys”Clarke hummed and handed them to her before pushing her out the door. Clarke noticed Lexa’s bag sitting next to the door and call her girlfriend only to hear the phone buzzing next to the couch. She heard the door rattling before Lexa poked her head in.”Left my phone”

 

“And your bag” Lexa thanked her before turning to leave.”Are you sure you got everything?”

 

“Yep”

 

“Bye. Love you”Lexa winked at her and left. Clarke had barely made it into the bedroom before the door opened again.”What did you forget this time?”Lexa walked up to the blonde and kissed her before answering.

 

“My goodbye kiss”Clarke chuckled before pushing her out the door and getting dressed.

* * *

 

“What time are you meeting your mom?”Octavia asked, pulling into a parking spot.

 

“About one. Will your class be out in time?”

 

“I’m not going to class. I’m going to have a talk with Raven”

 

“Stay out of it,O”Clarke pleaded.

 

“You know I can’t do that. Go. You got a meeting with your counselor” Clarke reluctantly nodded and got out the car.”Bye” She waved and walked into the building.

 

“Can I help you?”The woman next to her counselor's door asked as she approached.

 

“I have a meeting with Ms. Sydney”

 

“Clarke Griffin”Clarke nodded”You’re late. You can go in”

* * *

 

“How did your meeting go?”Octavia asked when she sat in the car.

 

“Well, I can take two more classes this summer and graduate with a degree in Art or take a year sabbatical and graduate in two years with both my degrees”Clarke explained, throwing her bag in the backseat.”How did it go with Raven?”

 

“I couldn’t find her. She left the apartment early this morning and I haven’t seen her since. She’s not answering any of my text. I texted Anya and Raven called her and told her she was staying with a friend for a while”Octavia said, driving towards the restaurant.

 

“Did you know she had a thing for Finn?”

 

“I honestly had no idea”Octavia replied, stopping at a red light.”Nothing she said was true Clarke. You’re a great friend. I know you would have never went out with Finn if you knew”

 

“I wish she thought that”

 

“Don’t worry about it. You have a lunch to get through, and I’m pretty sure all this stress isn’t good for you”

 

“We have to go and find her”

 

“I know. We’re almost there. Next time you sleep at Lexa’s bring your own car. I’m going to be late for my date”

 

“You have a date? With whom?”

 

“Lincoln. If I’m lucky I can be practicing making babies with him tonight, so I wouldn’t come home if I were you”Octavia bragged, wiggling her eyebrows at the blonde.

 

“Don’t make me nauseous I’m already pregnant”

 

“Whatever” Octavia laughed, pulling up next to the restaurant “We’re here and just in time. Your girl is walking up to the door”

 

“Bye. Have fun on your date” Clarke said, opening the door.

 

“I plan on it”Clarke rolled her eyes and got out of her car. Lexa was already seated by the time Clarke got to entrance of the restaurant. Clarke could tell she was nervous by the bouncing of her leg.

 

“Hey, pretty girl”Lexa stood up and kissed her on her cheek. “Am I early?”

 

“Only about ten minutes. Calm down. You have nothing to worry about” Clarke answered, sliding into the booth.

 

“I want her to like me,Clarke”

 

“Is that why you changed into a sports coat?”

 

“Lexa”Lexa turned her head to see her very pregnant ex-girlfriend walking towards them.

 

“Costia, what are you doing here?”

 

“Having lunch with some friends. What about you?”

 

“Meeting my girlfriend’s mom for lunch”

 

“Is that why you’re wearing a sports coat?”Lexa scoffed while Clarke laughed at her question before an awkward silence overtook them.

 

“I see you’re pregnant”Lexa attempted to ease into the question that she was begging to ask.

 

“It’s not yours, Lexa”

 

“Oh, thank God” Lexa breathed out.”No offense. I can only handle one baby mama at a time”

 

“You guys are pregnant. Congratulations!” The fair skinned woman turned her head to see her friends waving her over. “ My friends are here so I have to go but we should hang out sometimes” With that the black haired girl left.

 

“Good thing she’s not pregnant with your kid. My mom would never have liked you then”Clarke teased, watching the woman walk away.

 

“Clarke”Lexa whined “I’m serious. She’s the grandmother of our baby. How am I going to survive this kid’s life if his or her grandmother hates me?”

 

“Lexa, that makes zero sense. It doesn’t matter if she likes you or not. I like you”

 

“Just like?” Clarke rolled her eyes, knowing exactly what her girlfriend was wanting her to say.

 

“I love you,Lexa”Clarke pressed a kiss into the side of her mouth.

 

“Ugh, get a room” Gustus scoffed, sliding into the booth.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

“Nice to see you too, Clarke”

 

“Hi, Gustus. What are you doing here?”

 

“Jake invited me”Gustus stated as if it was obvious, opening the menu.”Who picked this place? All this crap is healthy”

 

“Where is my dad? I didn’t even know he was coming”

 

“He was parking the car when I came. Your mother and Indra are talking in front of the building when I walked in” The two women walked into the area as he finished talking. “Indra, can we stop by a donut shop before we go home? I can already tell I’m going to be hungry after this meal” His wife shook her head as she sat down at the booth.

 

“You don’t need the sugar”Gustus groaned”Try something. You might like it”

 

“Doubt it. Where’s Jake?”

 

“Your best friend forgot something in the car and had to use the restroom”Abby informed him,sitting next to her daughter. “Lexa”

 

“Yes, Mrs.Griffin”Lexa stammered, mentally slapping herself.

 

“It’s good to see you again, and call me Abby”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes. Indra and I had a talk and she helped me look at the positives instead of the negatives of this situation. I’m sorry,Clarke and you too Lexa”

 

“Hey, Gustus. I forgot to show you what I bought yesterday”Jake announced, practically skipping towards the group with a box in hand. “A Patriots pacifier, onesie, hat, and matching blanket”

 

“Lexa you can’t allow _my_ grandchild to wear these. It’s blasphemy”Gustus exclaimed, pulling a   **Little Hawk on the Way** t-shirt out from under the table. “Clarke it is a Woods tradition for pregnant women in our family to wear this”

 

“Since when?”Lexa asked, scrunching her eyebrows at her father.

 

“Since now”Clarke rubbed her hand down her face. It was going to be a long afternoon for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Clarke and Octavia find Raven. Clarke's birthday. Christmas. The aftermath of Raven, Octavia, and Clarke's fight. We find out the sex of the baby. Decorating the nursery. Lexa offers Wells a job.Gustus and Lexa go golfing. Jake breaks his arm.


	8. Sweet Child of Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys quick note. I decided the sex and I think it will make everyone happy. I'm not going to spoil it for you right now but I do need names. Please comment any suggestions in the comments section otherwise I'm going to be struggling the rest of the week thinking of names and I love hearing from you guys. I accidentally wrote a lot more than usual. This one is actually longer than the last one but I'm sure you don't mind. I had to push the opening of Arcadia back but it will be in the next chapter. So here we go, chapter 8!

 

“Happy birthday” Lexa whispered, kissing Clarke’s nose. Clarke peeked one eye open and observed Lexa, who was wearing nothing but a white thong with the words: **Property of Clarke** written in red, bold ink.

 

“Is this part of my birthday present?” Clarke asked, biting her lip. Lexa nodded as she crawled back on top of Clarke. “Where did you get this?” Clarke questioned, tugging at the band of the thong.

 

“It’s a secret.I have your present at my loft ”

 

“Care to share”

 

“ A parson’s desk. I saw you didn’t have one when I came to pick up your painting. Better late than never. We can go get it later. I have other things I’d like to do first” Lexa told her, leaving a dark bruise on her collarbone.

 

“Oh, yeah. Like what?”

 

“Like get dressed so we can make it to lunch with our parents on time” Clarke groaned and pushed Lexa off of her. “Octavia wants to take you somewhere first.  She didn’t tell me where but she said it was important”

 

“You just want to get rid of me so you can put the finishing touches on my surprise birthday party”

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about” Clarke rolled her eyes and sat up. Lexa kneeled in front of her and kissed her stomach. “Behave for mommy. It’s her birthday, so she gets special treatment” Lexa smiled up at Clarke, placing one more kiss above her navel before standing up.

 

“Are you going to that every time I leave? Because that’s going to get annoying pretty soon” Clarke kissed away the pout that formed on her girlfriend’s face.

 

“We’re bonding,Clarke”

* * *

 

“So where are we going?”Clarke questioned, sliding into the front seat of Octavia’s car.

 

“To find Raven. Any idea where we’re headed?”

 

“Do you remember where she went when her and Wick broke up” Octavia sighed and started the car.

 

“This could’ve been so much easier if you hadn’t stolen my brother’s innocence”

 

“Since when was Bellamy ever innocent and how do you figure I stole it?”

 

“He bragged about losing it to Murphy when we went on Spring Break together. I remember thinking ‘that poor girl’” Octavia laughed when Clarke shoved her into the window. “Careful! Lexa would kill me if anything happens to you or that fetus inside you” Clarke rubbed the steadily growing swell of her stomach. “When  do we find out the sex of that thing? I could use the money I win from the bet to buy it presents”

 

“Don’t call my baby an ‘it’”

 

“Well I don’t know what _it_ is”

 

“Lexa has been reading baby books” Octavia gave her a knowing look “Okay, _we_ have been reading baby books and it said that if it’s a boy we can find out when I’m about twelve weeks. If it’s a girl then we have to wait to know for sure until I’m eighteen to twenty weeks”

 

“You sound excited”

 

“I’m fucking terrified but Lexa makes it better” Octavia smiled, pulling into the garage of her brother’s apartment. “You ready for this?”

 

“I think I’m supposed to ask you that. I’ll go and see if she’s there so you don’t have to deal with Bell if you don’t have to” Octavia left no room for argument as she left the car, locking the door to emphasize her point.

  


Pretty Girl- How’s the surprise party coming?

 

Charmer- I’m getting ready for lunch. I don’t know anything about a party?

 

Charmer- Did you find Raven?

 

Pretty Girl- Not yet

 

Charmer- Well, good luck. Tell sapling I love him/her

 

Pretty Girl- sapling?

 

Charmer- you know, a baby tree.

 

Pretty Girl- …

 

Charmer- Baby Woods. Woods means there are trees. Therefore a baby tree. Sapling

 

Pretty Girl- Where did you get that from?

 

Charmer- Me and Lincoln thought it up.

 

Pretty Girl- You two are dorks

 

Charmer- But you love me. :D

 

Charmer- I gotta go. Sorry. Love you

 

Octavia hopped back into the car, sighing loudly, turning Clarke’s attention away from her cellphone.

 

“You didn’t find her?”

 

“Nope. I think I know where she is though. You probably do too” Clarke locked her phone and refastened her seatbelt. “Do you know where he lives now?”

 

“He's still in the same apartment as far as I know. Are you sure she’s there? I don’t want to start more trouble and have Raven not even be there”

 

“Only one way to find out”

* * *

 

“Clarke”Finn breathed out once he opened the door. “ What are you doing here?” Octavia pushed past him, looking around the apartment.

 

“Is Raven here?” Clarke asked, following Octavia around the apartment.

 

“Who’s at the door?” Raven questioned, walking into the living room. “What are you two doing here?’

 

“Looking for you”

 

“What for? Don’t you have better things to do with your time? Like take care of that baby growing inside you”

 

“You’re pregnant?” Finn intervened, stepping close to grab Clarke’s hand. “If I had known I would have”

 

“It’s not yours, dumbass”Octavia muttered, trying to hold back her smile at the crestfallen face look on his face formed when Clarke snatched her hand back.

 

“It’s not?”

 

“Nope” Octavia smiled, sitting on the edge of the couch. “But we’re not here to rub that in your face. We’re here to pull your head out of your ass, Raven”

 

“Of course it’s my fault. Clarke gets a free pass”Raven scoffed, opening the door, hoping they would leave.

 

“She didn’t do anything wrong. You started this shit and you ran away because you couldn’t back up any argument you made. Even after all that we’re still here. Now, are you going to tell us what’s really bothering you or shut us out”

 

“I don’t know what I did to make you say the stuff you did but whatever it was I’m sorry. I don’t want my kid to grow up without his or her aunty Rae. What can I do to fix this?”Clarke expressed, stepping in front of her friend.

 

“Just go”

 

“You may not want to be my friend anymore but you’re still family. That doesn’t change. You don’t have to keep hiding here. I practically live with Lexa now. If Finn makes you happy, no one is going to stop you from being together”

* * *

 

 “I think your girl is drunk, Clarke” Octavia informed her, pointing to Lexa, who was stumbling over to them.

 

“Clarke!” Lexa shouted, laying her head on Clarke’s lap. “Are you having fun? I hope you’re having fun. I’m having fun” Clarke smiled down at her girlfriend and started running her hand through her hair.

 

“I can tell. What have you been up to?”

 

“Jasper challenged me” Lexa slurred, pointing to the boy with his head in the trashcan. “I won”

 

“I see. Let’s get you to bed” Lexa nodded and Clarke threw her arm over her shoulder and carried her into their room. Clarke pulled back the cover and laid Lexa down. Lexa pulled her on top of her and grinned at her.

 

“I love you”

 

“I love you too”

 

“No, like I’m gonna marry you one day,Clarke Griffin. Or should I say Clarke Woods” Lexa chuckled at her own words.

 

“Bit cocky are we?”

 

“Nope. Just stating facts” Clarke just smiled and kissed her forehead before turning to leave. “Wait! Where you going?”

 

“I have to kick everyone out first” Lexa was satisfied by her answer and rolled over in the bed. Clarke slipped out of the room and gathered everyone’s attention. “I love that you all came but I need you to leave. I’m pregnant, tired, and you guys are annoying me because you’re preventing me from going to sleep. With that being said. Thanks for coming. Get out” As the crowd of her friends began to disperse, Lexa appeared in the doorway of her bedroom  in her bra and briefs. “Can you make sure everyone gets out? I have to deal with that”Clarke asked Octavia, nodding towards Lexa.

 

“I got it” Clarke walked over to Lexa and gently pushed her back into the room.

 

“Why were you out there?” Clarke asked, laying her girlfriend back in the bed.

 

“You took too long”Lexa grumbled, cuddling a pillow.

 

“Why are you half naked?”

 

“I got hot. Come to bed. I wanna cuddle”

 

“Ok. Let me get dressed”Clarke quickly stripped and got herself ready for bed before setting a glass of water and an aspirin next to Lexa and crawled into bed. Lexa closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around Clarke. The blonde switched their positions to prevent Lexa from getting sick on her or her bed. Clarke turned Lexa to lay on her back and pecked her on the lips but Lexa tired to deepened it and she pulled back. Lexa frowned and tried to kiss her again but Clarke pulled away. “Let’s try that again when you’re not drunk”Lexa nodded and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

 

  **Christmas Day**

“Patriots fan”Gustus greeted when he opened the door. “Man you got huge” Lexa shot him a intense glare. “I mean you’re looking very healthy these days. Pregnant looks beautiful on you”

 

“Nice save. I know I’m bigger than a normal twelve weeks pregnant woman, but we’re not mentioning that” Lexa helped her take off her coat and hung it up before leading her to the kitchen. Indra and Abby were sitting at the island, flipping through _Pregnancy and Newborn_ magazines. “You don’t even know the sex. Why are you guys looking at pregnancy magazines?” Abby and Indra looked up to see Clarke walking towards with her hand resting on her stomach.

 

“Merry Christmas, Clarke”Abby said, smiling at the annoyed look on her daughter's face. “It's never too early to plan ahead, Clarke. You never told me how many weeks you are” Abby continued as her daughter sat on the stool in front of them. Lexa stood behind her, holding her waist in case she slipped.

 

“Twelve. I have twenty-eight more weeks of this bullshit. If another person I don’t know touches my stomach, I’m going to end up in jail for assault” Indra shot her an apologetic look, Lexa kissed her temple, and Abby let out a soft laugh. Gustus poked his head in from the door and mouthed ‘'is it safe?’ at Indra, pointing at Clarke. “You can come in, Gustus. I'm not going to hurt you. But if you call me fat again”

 

“How did you know I was standing here?” Gustus cut her off, not wanting to hear what she was going to say.

 

“I can smell you. Next time, ditch the cologne. It's making me nauseous. ADEN! Get the presents out of the car” Aden drug his feet as he walked out of the living room, side eyeing his sister.

 

“It’s okay, Aden. We got them, Clarke” Lincoln said, walking in with a handful of presents with Octavia trailing behind him.

 

“Is dinner ready? I'm starving”

 

“Sorry. Everything was just put in the oven. It should be done in about two hours” Indra replied, setting the timer in front of Clarke.

 

“Lexa”She faced her girlfriend, giving her the most pitiful pout she could muster up. “I know the doctor said I shouldn't overeat but I feel a little lightheaded. I need a little snack to tide me over” Lexa had monitored her calorie intake after their doctor had warned them of the possible side effects. Clarke couldn't convince her that she was being excessive but she did manage to get her way a time or two.

 

“Clarke, you know what the doctor said and you already had a big lunch” Lexa tried but when Clarke took Lexa's face in her hands and pecked her on the lips she knew she was about to lose.

 

“I love you”

 

“Just some almonds maybe some of the chex mix”Lexa caved, pulling out the packages from her bag.

 

“Ugh. I just want a donut”Clarke whined, still taking the food anyway.

 

“Come on. Let's open presents before she starts crying to get what she wants” Octavia said as she pushed Lexa away from Clarke.

* * *

 

“Did anyone buy me anything and not the baby?”Clarke asked, looking around at the baby stuff surrounding her.

 

“When the baby's born you'll be glad you have this stuff” Abby told her, gesturing to all the things around them.

 

“What is this?”Lexa asked, holding up the gift from her and Jake.

 

“A traveling crib”

 

“I wish we had one when Clarke was a baby. She slept everywhere. One day she tried climbing up the stairs, got tired halfway up, and fell asleep”Jake laughed as Clarke's face heated up in embarrassment.

 

“That's not funny,dad” Lexa smiled and kissed her cheek. Lexa went to put her hand on Clarke's stomach but Clarke slapped it away. Once Clarke saw the sad look on her girlfriend's face she put her hand back,rolling her eyes.

 

“I have another present for you”

 

“For me or for the baby?”

 

“Well, the baby but I can’t give to the baby yet so technically I can only give them to you” Jake gave Gustus a smug grin before pulling out three custom made Patriots jerseys with **Griffin** on the back. “These are the real deal. It costed me seventy bucks each, tax not included”

 

“Jokes on you. Lexa and I bought six of those last week”Gustus laughed, giving his daughter a pat on the back.

 

“Those better be fake because I know you didn’t spend over two hundred dollars on jerseys for a baby that's going to grow out of it in like three months”Abby warned Jake, taking the clothing from his hands.

 

“The shipping was free”Jake defended, smiling at his wife, hoping she would succumb to his charm. “ And we can’t have our grandchild in traitor clothing” He leaned over and whispered in Clarke’s ear “Good thing I didn’t tell her about the season tickets”

 

“You’re just mad we beat you a few weeks back” Gustus’s comment started an argument that eventually pulled everyone in the room into the mix. Lexa took the opportunity to pull Clarke out of the room.

 

“I have a gift for you, and it’s for you not the baby” Lexa pulled out a ring box from her back pocket and Clarke’s eyes widen as she froze. “It’s not an engagement ring” Clarke relaxed and let out a breath of relief. “It’s a promise ring. I know you know I love you but this is a promise that someday I will marry you and when I do, I’ll make you the happiest you ever been every day of our lives together” Lexa took Clarke’s right hand and slid it on her index finger.

 

“I love you” Clarke said before pulling Lexa in for a kiss. Lexa wrapped her arms about Clarke, mumbling it back.

 

“Awww. You two are so adorable” Octavia interrupted, leaning against the doorframe with the rest of their family expect Jake and Gustus.

 

“How long have you been standing there?”

 

“Long enough. I was coming to give your gift to Lexa. She forgot to open it” Octavia responded, revealing the wrapped box from behind her back and handing it to the older brunette.

 

“It’s not as meaningful as your gift but I think you’ll love it” Clarke noted as Lexa tore the wrapping paper from the box. “I saw you eyeing them when we went Christmas shopping and went back for them when we separated”

 

“Wait, you two have a baby on the way and you decided it was a good idea to spend two hundred dollars on some shoes”

 

“They’re not just shoes. They’re Lebron Soldier 10s” Lexa stated as if it was obvious, taking them out of the box to try them on.

 

“Hey,Clarke! Tell Gustus that Tom Brady is a better quarterback than Russell Wilson” Jake shouted.

 

“I never said he wasn’t good but at least Russell is not a cheater”Gustus countered.

 

“That was never actually proved!”

* * *

 

“This going to be cold” Emori, Clarke’s ultrasound technician, informed her, squeezing out the gel on her stomach and spreading it around. “Do you guys want to know the sex?”

 

“Yes!”Lexa responded for the both of them. “Sorry, I got excited”

 

“It’s okay”Clarke said, looking at Emori as she toyed with the machine. The sound of a heartbeat filled the room, interrupting the silence. “That heartbeat is fast, isn’t it?” Emori scrutinized the picture before moving the wand around Clarke’s stomach. “Is something wrong?”

 

“No” Emori said with a smile before turning the screen towards them. “The reason the heartbeat seems so fast is because there are two heartbeats. You can’t really see the other one because she’s hiding behind her brother”

 

“She?”Lexa whispered, mesmerized by the picture in front of her.

 

“Yep. It’s safe to say you’re having one of each. She’s a tad bit smaller than her brother but it’s barely noticeable. She’s closer to your cervix so lay down more to give her more room to grow. You guys wanted a 4d ultrasound, right?” The pair nodded and Emori moved to set up the other machine.

 

“Guess it’s a good thing our dads bought all those jerseys, huh?” Lexa joked, sitting on the edge of Clarke bed.

 

“Is this not terrifying to you?”

 

“Absolutely, but as long as I got you I think we could handle it” Clarke nodded and Lexa kissed her forehead, pulling her into a side hug.

 

“Alright, I have to put this on your stomach” Emori said, finishing preparing the machine. She hummed, fidgeting with the device. “Okay that is definitely a boy” She turned the screen to the couple.” Emori looked back at the screen and laughed. “I think your girl will be fine with the way she’s moving in there. She’s having a good time too. I’m surprised you don’t feel that?” She asked Clarke, who was tearing up at the site.

 

“Is that bad?”

 

“No, you usually don’t feel movement until about twenty weeks. I just thought you might feel a small flutter or something. No worries. This all I’m supposed to do so I’m going to print your pictures. The doctor should be in soon”

 

“We can do this, right?”Clarke asked Lexa as soon as she left the room.

 

“God, I hope so”

* * *

 

“What happened?” Clarke had called Lexa in a panic, saying the Jake was taken to the hospital. She rushed back to the loft, keeping Clarke on the phone, trying to calm her down.

 

“I don’t know. My mom just said he was admitted in around three today”

 

“I’m coming up the loft then we can go see what happened” Clarke crashed into Lexa as soon as she walked through the door. “It’s going to be okay” Lexa sped to the hospital as fast as she could. Clarke and her ran to the receptionist to ask where he was and if he was okay.

 

“See for yourself” She pointed to the across the hall and the pair saw Jake eating jello with one hand. Clarke stormed into the room, snatched the pillow from out under his head, and hit him with it.

 

“What did I do?!” He exclaimed, staring at his daughter and Lexa with a startled look on his face.

 

“You scared the shit out of me. I’m pregnant. I’m not supposed to be under any kind of stress. What the hell happened to you?” Gustus walked into to the room and tried to walk back out after seeing the expression on Clarke’s face. “Stop right there” Clarke halted his movements without even turning around to look at him. “What did you have to do with this?”

 

“I would like to start off by saying this is not my fault. A few friends of mine decided to play a game of football and I asked Jake to join. I may or may not have sacked Jake and he broke his arm on the fall” Gustus explained, slowly backing up out of the room. “By the way, Lexa, we are going golfing with the Queen's Friday. See you later, Jake. Hope you feel better. Did I mention how amazing you look today,Clarke?” He glanced at his watchless wrist before turning to leave. “Would you look at the time? I have to be going. Bye” Lexa chuckled and shook her head at her father before speaking.

 

“Don’t worry. He’ll be in the dog house when my mom finds out. He’s not suppose to be playing football after he nearly shattered his knee the last time”

* * *

 

“ I can’t believe I lost the bet. Who knew Griffin was so fertile?” Octavia whined, carrying one of the baby swings into the nursery.

 

“I can't believe you guys picked me up from the airport and forced me to help you set up your nursery”Wells said, bringing the other swing in behind her.

 

“You won $250. You can't complain” Octavia retorted, looking around the room. “Why aren't you doing anything, Clarke?” The blonde was sitting in the corner, observing her friends and family decorate the nursery while eating Twizzlers.

 

“Can't carrying precious cargo”Clarke pointed to her stomach, grinning when Octavia scoffed. “And I am helping. Lexa suggested I should just oversee you guys work”

 

“You're helping us set up or I'll tell Lexa you're eating Twizzlers. How did you sneak those past her anyway?”

 

“I hid them under my shirt”

 

“Clarke, where are the outlet covers?” Lexa asked, walking into the room. “What are you eating?”

 

“I'm not. I'm holding them for Octavia” Lexa gave her a knowing look. “Ugh. I've only had like two” Clarke admitted, handing Lexa the bag. “I'm going to starve at this rate. What's the point of being pregnant if you can't eat what you want?”

 

“Usually it's for people to have healthy babies but what do I know”Octavia murmured, setting up the swing.

 

“After we finish setting up, we can order pizza. Any kind you want but you can't have too many” Clarke sighed at Lexa's suggestion but nodded anyway. “Cheer up. We only have to set up the cribs and put everything in the dressers”

 

“How did we get done so fast?”

 

“Wells”Clarke smiled proudly at her friend. “He’s a great organizer. He used to be the assistant manager at the coffee shop we used to work at. He was great. Even got me to work”

 

“You have to be amazing. I can’t get Clarke to change a lightbulb at our apartment”Octavia told Wells.

 

“You two are the only ones who think that,seeing that no one will hire me” Well huffed, turning back to the swing.

 

“What if I give you a test run? I need someone I trust to manage the place with the twins coming and all”Lexa offered, throwing away Clarke’s Twizzlers and ignoring the look of disbelief on her girlfriend’s face.

 

“Really?”

 

“Sure. The wage might change if we are more popular than I expect but it’s not that high but not too low either. You in?”

 

“Yeah!”

 

“Good, I’m tired of interviewing people, and if you can handle Clarke, everything else should be a breeze”Lexa teased, hugging her girlfriend from behind. Clarke elbowed her in the ribs, causing Lexa to kiss her cheek to apologize.

 

“Those stair are tiring me out”Jake exclaimed, walking through the door. “Then you guys are forcing me to do all this work”

 

“You haven’t done anything” Gustus argued, bringing both cribs in.

 

“That’s where you are wrong, I was observing because I can’t work with one arm. Thanks to someone”Jake sighed, dramatically, lifting his arm in the sling.

 

“Your mom wants to know why you haven’t brought the outlet covers down yet” Gustus told Lexa, pulling the materials for the crib out of the box.

 

“They’re in the draw in the kitchen. The one closest to the stove” Clarke said. Lexa untangled herself from the blonde and made her way into the kitchen. “Where did you put the mattresses and sheets?”Clarke called after her.

 

“They’re still in my car. I’ll get them”Lexa yelled back.

 

“Chop, chop” Clarke clapped her hands, earning the attention of the room. “I was promised pizza after you guys finish so hurry up. Thank you” She finished off with a sweet voice, gaining an eyeroll from Octavia. They completed the nursery an hour later after they got tired of hearing Clarke complaining about her hunger.

* * *

 

Lexa lined up her shot and took a swing, landing the ball a few inches inside the green. She took her time walking down after she pulled out her putter. Gustus came up beside her and whispered in her ear.

 

“Get this shot and we win. No pressure. Just remember Nia and Roan have beat us two years in a row and I want to crush their spirits. Again, no pressure” Lexa glared at her father from over her shoulder before lining her shot.

 

“Rumor has it you got someone pregnant. I think I saw her on your Instagram. She’s a pretty little blonde thing. I’d love to meet her” Roan began “I can show her what it feels like to be with a real man instead of half of one” Lexa kept her focus on the game and successfully shot her ball in the hole, effectively winning the game.

 

“Maybe if you focused more on the task at hand instead of stalking my girlfriend on Instagram, you’d actually succeed at something” Lexa told him as she walked past to pack up her clubs. “And keep my girlfriend out of your mouth, or else I’ll make you half a man” She slung her clubs over her shoulder and nodded at Nia. “Nia. Hope I never have to see you again. Same goes for Roan. You ready, dad?”

 

“Yep but pay up first, Nia. It’s always better to spend someone else’s money. I think I’ll start with yours. Cash only” Gustus stopped in front of her and held out his hand. Nia glared at him before reaching into her pocket. “Today please”

 

“I only have four hundred on me”

 

“It’s okay, you can mail the rest to me” He took the money from her hand and turned to leave. “Pleasure doing business with you” He and Lexa walked back to their cart and drove back towards the entrance. “Don’t let what he said get to you”

 

“It’s already forgotten. Clarke loves me for me and that’s all I ever wanted. No one is going to take that joy from me”

* * *

 

[Clarke's Ring](http://www.zales.com/couples-enhanced-black-white-diamond-heart-bypass-promise-ring-sterling-silver-names/product.jsp?productId=115325426)

[Lexa's shoes](http://store.nike.com/us/en_us/product/zoom-lebron-soldier-10-id/?piid=43372&pbid=396044294#?pbid=396044294)

[The Nursery](https://static1.squarespace.com/static/55612fe3e4b097b77baec642/5561316fe4b09c8e594fc41e/55613170e4b09c8e594fcd0a/1432433398409/DC-Design-House-Twins-Nursery-01.JPG?format=750w)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twins!!!!! How do you guys feel about that? Remember comment names. I need your help. 
> 
> Next Chapter: Clarke gets closer to her due date, which includes Lexa's graduation, birthday, and Valentine's day.Aden had a date. Anya convinces Raven to talk to Clarke. Clarke and Lexa discuss who will be the godparents to the twins. Arcadia opens
> 
> I don't know if the link for Lexa's shoes work so let me know if it doesn't.


	9. One Day At A Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took longer to write than I expected. I usually alternate which fic I update first each week but that was a mistake because this one took so long and I haven't started on my other fic's chapter so I had to skip one thing I wanted to write. Sorry if you were looking forward to it. I might add it when i post the next chapter. I'll tell you in the notes. But here's chapter 9.

**24 weeks**

 “Lexa, wake up”Clarke whispered, shaking the sleeping girl. Lexa shot up off the pillow, looking around the room for danger before focusing on Clarke.

 

“Clarke?”Lexa croaked, squinting at the pregnant woman. “What’s wrong?” Clarke took Lexa’s hand and placed it on her stomach.

 

“You feel that?” Lexa spred her palm over Clarke’s bump and stared in awe when she felt a slight kick against her palm. She sat up, more awake, and placed both hands on her girlfriend’s stomach. Lexa looked up at Clarke with tears in her eyes before leaning in to kiss her.

 

“I love you”Lexa mumbled against her lips before moving to her stomach, kissing all over the bump. Lexa laid back down only taking one hand away from Clarke’s stomach, not wanting to miss any movement that might happen during the rest of the night. Clarke gave Lexa one more kiss, returning the words of affection before going back to sleep.

* * *

 

“I don’t know why you are so nervous. Look at how many people showed up”Clarke said, sliding up next to Lexa. Lexa moved behind her and her hands found their usual place on her stomach.

 

“I know but I still feel like this could go away at any moment. I don’t want this to be a flop. I love this place and I don’t want to be the reason for it to fail”

 

“It won’t”Clarke turned to kiss her cheek but her brother walking in with a girl caught her attention. “Who’s that with my brother?”

 

“You know, it’s a real confidence booster for my girlfriend to be focusing on her brother instead of me on the opening day of my cafe and birthday”Lexa teased, tightening her grip on Clarke. “Leave him. I think he’s on a date. Don’t be that sister”Clarke nodded even though she was still following Aden and his date with her eyes. She caught sight of her dad and untangled herself from Lexa to talk to him.

 

“Dad, who’s that with Aden?” Jake looked up from his phone and smiled.

 

“Charlotte. He’s been talking about her for weeks. Rumor has it, he bragged about knowing the owner of the place and invited her as his date”

 

“You’re letting him date? He’s only like fifteen”

 

“He’s sixteen and you were dating by the time you were fourteen, but I’m pretty sure your “hanging out” was not as innocent as you made it seem. And I’m pretty sure you didn’t get those babies by dating so I think he’s fine” Clarke narrowed her eyes at her father before returning back to Lexa’s side. “Her name’s Charlotte. I don’t trust her”

 

“You don’t even know her, Clarke” Clarke snapped her head around the glare at Lexa and Lexa quickly backtracked. “But I’m sure you’re right” Clarke nodded, pleased with her answer. She turned right back around in time to see Charlotte kiss Aden.

 

“Why are you kissing my brother?!” Clarke shouted, moving as fast as she could over towards the couple.

 

“Clarke! Don’t” Lexxa tried but she was too late. Clarke was already embarrassing her brother with zero remorse.

* * *

 

“So how did you do?” Clarke asked, pulling up a seat next to the brunette.

 

“We’re way over the projected profit, so I think we’ll be good. This is the best birthday present I could have”

 

“Well, I think I have one that might challenge that”

 

“I thought we agreed no buying presents”

 

“I didn’t buy one but I did think some things over and I decided that our kids having your name was the best present you can’t buy”Lexa beamed, tugging Clarke in her lap.

 

“I thought we said we were going with Griffin-Woods”

 

“We were but I remember you promising to make me a Woods one day and I’m holding you to that”

 

“Well, I’ve never broken a promise before why start now?”

 

* * *

 

**28 weeks**

“How are you feeling?”Lexa asked, rubbing Clarke’s stomach. Clarke had been in bed all day, complaining about her back and lack of sleep.

 

“Terrible. Your children are are making my feet swell and keeping me up at night, so I’m exhausted. I can’t really take anything for it so I have to sit here and suffer”Clarke sighed, earning a sad smile from Lexa. Lexa moved onto the couch, setting Clarke’s feet on her lap.

 

 “How about a foot rub and warm bath?”Lexa suggested, rubbing up and down Clarke’s leg. When Clarke nodded, Lexa slid out from under her and disappeared into the bathroom. She came back and carried Clarke into the bathroom once she finished running the water. She sat her on the toilet to undress her before sitting her in the water. “Is it too hot?”

 

“No, it’s perfect. Thank you”Lexa took one of Clarke’s feet and started to massage it. “We haven’t discussed names yet”

 

“I know I thought we were just going to wait until we see them. Maybe get inspired”

 

“You want to wing naming our children?”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because these are our children’s names. They stay with them for the rest of their lives”

 

“Technically they can change them once they’re eighteen”Lexa switched feet as she spoke. “How about I choose the name for our daughter and you choose the name for out son? That way we can both include a name we want”

 

“I guess I can go with that. But if you name our kid like Goku or something”Lexa interrupted her sentence.

 

“Why would I name our daughter Goku?”

 

“I don’t know you could be inspired by it or something. But I think we can both agree on the godparents, right?”

 

“Lincoln and Octavia”

 

“And Wells. Lincoln and Octavia are like one person now”

* * *

 

**36 weeks**

“You’ve got to be kidding me”Clarke groaned, trying to steady herself. She made it a few more steps before bumping her side into the wall. “That’s it. I’m not going!” Lexa appeared in the hall, smiling softly at her girlfriend.

 

“What’s wrong?”Lexa asked.

 

“You’re kidding, right? What’s not wrong? I’m fat! I have stretch marks everywhere. I can’t walk more than three step at a time before bumping into something. My breast are literally leaking. And I’m _waddling,_ Lexa”Clarke huffed, trying to walk straight to prove her point. Lexa lifted Clarke’s shirt and kissed the top of the swell before she spoke.

 

“You look beautiful,Clarke. You’re body is preparing to feed our amazing children. This is going to go away once you have the twins but know that this doesn’t make you any less amazing than you were before. I know you’re uncomfortable and I wish I could take some of that away but I can’t. I will, however, love you no matter how you look. And in my opinion, you’ll always look amazing”Clarke scoffed at her response.

 

“I still waddle”Clarke tried. Lexa smiled and moved closer to Clarke, taking her head in her hands.

 

“And I still love you”Lexa mocked her tone, planting a tender kiss to the blonde’s lips. “ Now, are we going to go to our baby shower or not?”

 

“Fine, but I’m eating whatever I want”

* * *

 

  
**39 weeks**

“Lexa?” Clarke called out. Lexa poked her head out from the kitchen. “Where’s the bag for the hospital?”

 

“Right by the door. Are you in labor?” Lexa’s eyes widened and she stepped out from behind the wall, already heading for the door.

 

“No. I just want to check to see if we put everything in there we need” Lexa nodded and went to get the bag. She and Clarke unpacked and repacked the bag,putting it away before Clarke called back out for Lexa to get the bag.

 

“Did you forget something?” Lexa asked as Clarke pushed herself off the couch.

 

“No. Grab your car keys”

 

“Where are we going?”

 

“Hospital. I think my water just broke” Lexa ran to Clarke's side,supporting most of her weight. She grab the car keys and guided her to the door. The pair shuffled through the cafe after snagging the bag next to the door.

 

“Wells, lock up! Operation stump removal is a go” Clarke rolled her eyes at the dumb name her girlfriend and Wells came up with for the birth of the twins.

 

“Sorry everyone! I know it's early but I'm about to be a godparent and the owner is about to be a mother, so we’re closing early. If you haven't paid for your coffee, don't worry about it. Thank you. Have a good day”Wells announced, closing the register and turning the lights off. The customers eased their way out, giving their congratulations as they left. The mothers to be gradually made their way towards the door with Wells sprinting after them.

 

“How are you feeling?” Lexa asked as she sat Clarke in the car. Wells hopped into the backseat, fastening his seatbelt.

 

“I feel pretty fine” Clarke shrugged before turning to Wells.”Can you call everybody?” Wells nodded, already dialing.

* * *

 

**5 hours later**

“How are you feeling, honey?” Abby asked, sitting next to her daughter and grabbing her hand. Lexa sat on the edge of the other side of the bed, holding her other hand.

 

“I was doing fine before I got to this _damn_ hospital. Now, it’s starting to hurt. You’d think with all this fancy equipment I’d be holding my children by now”Clarke grunted, inhaling a sharp breath. Dr. Cartwig walked in, giving Clarke a sympathetic smile after catching the last part of the conversation.

 

“Unfortunately, that’s not how it works”Dr.Cartwig informed her, pulling up a seat in front of her.

 

“How many centimeters dilated are you?” Abby questioned, rubbing her daughter’s arm.

 

“I was five about an hour ago”

 

“Well now you’re seven. I’d give it about  two to three hours”The doctor announced, leaving the three alone to talk.

 

“Have you two talked about names?”

 

“We decided a few weeks ago”Lexa said, pressing a kiss to the crown of Clarke’s head, gently rubbing circles on her hand. ”I named her and Clarke named him. Now we wait”

 

“Hopefully not for long”Clarke groaned.

* * *

 

Clarke was sweating and exhausted, gripping Lexa’s hand. Lexa was ignoring the pain, focusing on Clarke and whispering encouragements in her ear. She had been pushing for a little over half an hour.

 

“You’re doing great,Clarke. One more big push and you can take a quick break. It’ll be over before you know it. Just one more”Dr.Cartwig prompted, looking up from between Clarke’s legs.”You got this. Ready?” Clarke nodded as best as she could.”Okay, push!” Clarke gave it all she had. “Almost there, Clarke. Just a little more. There we go…. She’s out!” The doctor clamped the umbilical cord and rubbed the newborn’s back, getting an ear splitting shriek in response. “Do you want to cut the cord?” Lexa looked away from Clarke and reached out to cut the cord, smiling at the sight of the screaming newborn. Lexa watched Dr. Cartwig as she passed her little girl to the nurses.

 

“Go. I’ll still be here” Clarke whispered, following her line of eyesight. Lexa followed the nurses’ every move as they examined her. The nurses worked quickly, cleaning and checking over the baby.

 

“Do you have your own blanket or hat for her to wear?”One of the nurses asked as they finished, tearing Lexa’s eyes away from her daughter. Lexa didn’t answer, instead she reached into their bag and pulled out a Seahawks blanket and a Patriots hat. The nurse smiled, taking the items and putting them on the infant before placing her in Lexa’s hand. “Support her head” Lexa cradled her daughter in her arms, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

 

“Hey, beautiful. Want to meet your mommy?”Lexa looked over at Clarke, who was trying to focus on the two. Lexa walked back over to her girlfriend and kneeled so Clarke could see their daughter. Clarke gave them a small smile before Dr.Cartwig pulled her attention away.

 

“It looks the next one is ready to come out. You have to start pushing when your next contraction comes. It’ll be over before you know it”

* * *

 

“They’re beautiful,Clarke” Lexa mumbled, staring at the twins resting on her chest.”I love you” Lexa kissed Clarke, careful not to disturb the twins. A nurse popped her head in the door before walking all the way in.

 

“Sorry to interrupt, but they have to be fed”Clarke nodded and the nurse went to her side.”We’re going to try to do both at a time. Push down your robe. Keep them close. Sooner or later they will latch on. Then adjust so they can actually get the milk.From there if still don't, I’ll try to get them to get the milk out on their own”Clarke nodded and did as told. Lexa watched, stroking the hair of the twins as they try to breastfeed for the first time. “Do you have names? Woods baby boy and girl isn’t very catchy”

 

“Her name is Arryn. Arryn Aspen Woods”Lexa told her, smiling down at her breastfeeding daughter.

 

“And him?”

 

“Alexander, but we’re going to call him by his middle name,Leif”Clarke answered, shifting the infants in her arms.

 

“You have some fans waiting for you outside. Do you want me to send them in?”

 

When Clarke nodded, Lexa bent down to take Leif, who was struggling to keep his eyes open. Lexa had him settled in her arms before the room was filled with their family.

 

“Excuse me. Why are my grandchildren in Patriots clothing?”Gustus asked, entering the room. Leif was wrapped in a Patriots blanket with a Seahawk hat on his head. Arryn was moving her head so much that her Patriots hat was falling off. Jake pushed past him with a grin plastered on his face but it was quickly wiped away once he caught sight of the Seahawks paraphernalia his grandchildren were sporting.

 

“I think a better question is why do they have on Seahawks clothing?”Jake argued, frowning at the thought of his grandchildren supporting the “traitors”. Lexa sat in the chair next to Clarke's bed, oblivious to the other people in the room besides Clarke and their children.

 

“How are you feeling?”Abby asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

 

“Tired”Clarke smiled at her before signaling the two at the door over. “Don't just stand there. Come meet your godchildren” Octavia and Wells eased away from the door in mesmerized by the infants in front of them. Lincoln walked in, carrying balloons and two teddy bears.

 

“I didn't know if I could bring flowers so I got these”He said, lifting up his gifts. “Anya said she'll be here soon. She had something to take care of first” Tris ran into the room followed by Nyko.

 

“Lexa!”Tris shouted, skipping over to her favorite cousin. Lexa grinned, gently shushing her, nodding to the newborns in the room. “Who's that?”Tris whispered, pointing to Leif in her arms.

 

“This is your nephew,Leif”Lexa told her before pointing to her daughter. “That is your niece, Arryn”Tris peeked over the blanket and scrunched her eyebrows together.

 

“They're wrinkly” Everybody laughed.

 

“Yeah. You know when you're in the bath too long and your fingers get wrinkly?”Lexa asked and Tris nodded“Well, they were in Clarke's stomach for a long time so they had to be in liquid to keep them safe. The same thing happened to you but you grow out of it”Lexa paused and pointed to Gustus. “Until you get my dad's age, then it comes back”

 

“Now that you have insulted me, do you think I can hold my grandson?”Gustus asked.

 

“I guess if your fragile old bones can handle it you can hold your granddaughter too”Clarke answered,grinning at the offended expression in his face.

* * *

 

“Hey”Anya said, gaining Lexa’s attention. “Sorry I’m late, but I thought someone should knock some sense into Raven. How are they doing?”Anya asked, tilting her head towards the sleeping blonde and dark haired twins.

 

“Clarke’s fine, just a little tired. Arryn and Leif are taking after their mother when it comes to sleep”Lexa  beamed at the thought of her children.

 

“Aren’t you tired?”

 

“A little. I don’t want to let them out of  my eyesight. What did you say to Raven?”

 

“Nothing different than what Octavia or Clarke has said to her but I think the way I said it might have made a difference.Get some sleep. You got a few long nights ahead of you”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter : Clarke and Lexa learn what it's like to handle twins.
> 
> Tell did you guys like the names.


	10. There's Trouble In Twos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got inspired for this chapter and it went a totally different way then I planned but I liked it. I'm officially done with school for the next few weeks so I'll write the next two chapters faster. I'm not sure if you guys will like so be kind.

Lexa and Octavia were packing, getting the twins and Clarke ready to leave when someone knocked on the door. Raven stepped in with her hands stuffed in her front pockets.

 

“Hey”

 

“Hey. What are you doing here?”Octavia asked. Lexa kept busy, packing the rest of their belongings.

 

“I heard Clarke had twins. Thought I’d come by and see how she was doing” Octavia nodded and went back to work. “So how is she doing?” Raven asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

 

“She’s fine, just tired” Lexa answered, placing a sleeping Arryn in her car seat. She carefully strapped her in before continuing. “We’re just getting ready to go”

 

“Can you tell her I stopped by?”

 

“I can hear you. I was hoping to get a few more minutes of sleep. God knows I’ll need it” Clarke croaked, sitting up in her bed. “Hey”

 

“Hi. I just wanted to see how you’re doing. I also wanted to apologize for being a dick the last few months. I think the green eyed monster took over. Anya has a way with words that really gets her point across. She helped me realize that while there are some great things you have, I have some pretty cool things too. Only she didn’t put it as nice as I did. Finn was the breaking point. I guess. Loving someone and being in love with someone are two different things. I'm not in love with Finn. I love him but I love you more. With that being said, I’m sorry, Clarkey. I said somethings that were uncalled for and I’m sorry”

 

“Come here” Clarke gestured her over. “I’m sorry too, Rae. I should have known you weren’t okay. I should have paid more attention to how you felt”

 

“Stop. You didn’t know and I didn’t say anything. You don’t need to apologize for me being a bitch to you”

 

“It’s about time you came to your senses” Octavia intervened, sitting on the opposite side of Clarke. “I thought I was gonna have to literally beat the shit out of you”

 

“Can you not cuss in front of my kids?”

 

“You’re sounding like an adult, Clarke. How long have I been gone?”

* * *

 

 

“Please go to sleep, Arryn” Lexa pleaded, rocking the screaming newborn in her arms. “I’ll do anything” Clarke came back with a bottle in her hand. Arryn devoured the bottle, still not pleased. Lexa laid her back down in her crib, rubbing her stomach to soothe her with no avail. Lexa searched the room for something to calm her down and saw a Blitz plush toy on a shelf and went to get it. Clarke took Arryn in her arms and Lexa shook the blue bird in front her daughter’s face. Arryn tried to focus on the toy, slowly shutting her eyes before sleep completely took over. Lexa flopped down on their bed,silently thanking her dad for the toy as Clarke laid the sleeping infant back down. Clarke crawled on top of her girlfriend, shutting her eyes for the first time in eight hours, then Leif started crying. Clarke rolled off of the brunette, mumbling that it was her turn. Lexa trudged her way over to his crib, lifting him up. She rocked him all the way back to their bed, laying him on her chest. Clarke twisted to face them when Lexa tapped her shoulder. “I think he’s hungry” Leif had his head turned towards Lexa with his mouth wide open. Clarke huffed and sat up. Leaning on the headboard. Lexa passed him over after the blonde adjusted her shirt.

 

“We need to open that other breast pump because the one we’re using isn’t doing much, especially with twins”

 

“Maybe you have to get use to it” Lexa looked down at their son, smiling at how his grey eyes were slowly shutting. ”I think you might have to. That seems to be his favorite place at the moment”

 

 _“_ Just like it's yours”

 

“Well he is my son”

* * *

 

**2 weeks old**

 

“What are you guys doing here?” Clarke asked as she snatched the door open, staring confused at her friends.

 

“You said we can come over and see the twins” Monty answered, smiling at Clarke’s disheveled look. “If you aren’t up to it, we can leave”

 

“No, come in. But If you wake Arryn, I will kick your ass. It take us forever to get her to sleep and when she gets woken up it takes twice as long” Clarke warned, pointing them towards the bedroom. Lexa was sitting Leif down on his bean bag, placing his pacifier in his mouth.

 

“Can I get something to put in my coffee? Wells said I couldn’t because ‘I steal’” Jasper asked, lifting his cup.

 

“You do and yes you can” Lexa answered. Jasper flashed her a smile before heading into the kitchen. “Do we have any milk in the fridge? He’s hungry”

 

“Yeah. There was at least a bottle left after we put Arryn down” Clarke told her, taking their son into her arms. “Warm it. “You know, he won’t drink it if it’s not” Lexa nodded and left to fix his bottle. Miller kneeled down in front of the two.

 

“He has such beautiful” Miller paused to catch a  closer look. “Damn, grey eyes” He looks up at Clarke. “What about Arryn? I can at least win some of my money back”

 

“They’re grey too. Sorry” Lexa walked back into the room empty handed. “What happened to his bottle?”

 

“There wasn’t any milk”

 

“Did you feed one of them while I slept?”

 

“Nope”

 

“Then what happened to it?”

 

“Ask Jasper” Clarke was about to question her when Jasper walked back in, sipping his coffee.

 

“What kind of milk do you guys buy? Is this almond milk? It tastes sweet and it’s creamy” Jasper commented, oblivious to the snickering in the room.

 

“Did you get that from the pitcher in the fridge?” Clarke asked, smiling down at Leif as she adjusted her shirt to feed him.

 

“Yeah” Jasper nodded. “Why do you guys put your milk in a pitcher? Why not just leave it in the jug?”

 

“It was never in a jug” Clarke replied, causing Jasper to give her a confused look. “It’s my breastmilk” Jasper stared at his cup with wide eyes before turning to pour it out. “Do not pour that out”

 

“I don’t want to drink your milk, Clarke”

 

“Too bad. I did not get violated by that breast pump for you to pour that out. Drink it”

 

“Clarke” Jasper whined, putting on his best pout for Clarke.

 

“Can you get her? She’s waking up” Clarke asked Lexa, completely ignoring the miserable look on his face. Octavia patted him on the back, knowing Clarke wouldn’t give in before sitting on the floor next to Clarke.

 

“Can I hold her?”

 

“You can hold him, after he’s finish eating. She screamed our heads off when my mom took her from Lexa. He just woke up so he’s in a good mood and he won’t be asleep for an hour or two” Lexa set Arryn’s head on her shoulder, slowly blinking her eyes. “She likes when Gustus holds her, but other than him, me, and Lexa she gets agitated”

 

“Quit picking on her. She’s the sweetest little baby ever” Lexa teased, kissing the tiny curls on her daughter’s head. “Don’t listen to her, Arryn. Mommy’s mad you got all my attention” Lexa joked, smirking at her girlfriend.

 

“The last time I got that much attention I got knocked up so take all the time you need” Clarke shot back. Lexa sat down in front of her son and the blonde, laying Arryn on a blanket on her stomach. Clarke laid Leif in Octavia’s arms when he had his fill. He squirmed before eventually settling in her arms. “Not that we don’t love you company but when they get tired you have to go” Jasper grinned, thinking she forgot about the milk in his coffee. “Except Jasper. You can leave when you finish your coffee”

 

“Clarke, look at you getting all motherly. It fits you” Monty remarked, grinning at the frown he received from the new mother. “I meant it as a compliment”

 

“I know. It just makes me feel old”

* * *

 

**3 weeks**

 

“Indra and I are here to relieve you of your motherly responsibilities so you can get a good day’s rest. Jake and Gustus tagged along because they wanted to see their grandchildren but didn’t want to miss the game so your TV will be put to good use” Abby said, walking into their loft. Clarke crashed into her and Indra, crushing them  in a hug.

 

“Bless you” Abby chuckled and broke free of Clarke’s embrace.

 

“What do we need to know?”Indra asked, setting her bag on the couch.

 

“Arryn doesn’t like it when anyone other than Gustus, Lexa, and me to pick her up. Wave Blitz in her face if she won’t fall asleep. If that doesn’t work lay her on your chest and rub circles on her back. Leif is pretty calm but he likes to be involved as much as possible so as long as he’s awake talk to him. He only drinks his milk warm and likes to pull at his hair, so either keep his mitts on or watch when he puts his hands in his hair” Clarke rambled, gathering all the things they would need when handling the twins. “We just gave them baths so keep their hats on for at least half an hour. The Seahawks pacifier is Leif’s favorite and Arryn likes the football blanket to play on. She doesn’t share it either, so don’t put Leif on it with her” Lexa walked in carrying Arryn, confused as to why their parents were there.

 

“What’s going on?”

 

“Our lovely parents decided to give us a day of rest” Lexa nodded and slipped Arryn in Gustus’s arms before leaving to get Leif. Clarke was in bed by the time Lexa had given their son over to their parents. She crawled in the bed, wrapping Clarke in her arms. “How long do you think they’ll last?”

 

“I’d give them three hours before we have to take them back. Well, Arryn at least. Unless my dad can handle her. So we should enjoy it while we can”

 

“Well, that daughter of yours is quite the handful”

 

“Yep. She’s a lot like her mommy”

* * *

 

 

Lexa woke up with Clarke almost all the way  on top of her. She smiled, pulling the blonde impossibly close. Looking down at her girlfriend, Lexa couldn’t help but think about how much her life had changed since they met and the beautiful twins they made together.

 

“It’s rude to stare” Clarke mumbled against her chest and Lexa’s smile widened. “What are you thinking about?”

 

“You”

 

“Smooth, Charmer”

 

“My charm is one of the reasons you fell in love with me” Clarke hummed in response as Lexa flipped them over.

 

“I would have fallen for you regardless of your charm”

 

“Why’s that?”

 

“Because you’re everything I could ever ask for and more” Clarke replied sincerely, frowning when Lexa laughed.

 

“Now, who’s the charmer?” Lexa saw the frown on Clarke’s face and kissed her nose. “I love you”

 

“I love you too” The couple laid in silence, enjoying the small amount of quiet they had been given. Lexa played with the promise ring on her finger. “What if you hadn’t found me after we first meet?”

 

“That would have never happened. I knew from the moment I met you it would be the biggest mistake of my life if I let you walk away from me without a fight. You’re it for me, Pretty girl”

 

“You’re it for me too, Lexa Woods” The smiles on their faces seemed permanent as they tried to drift back to sleep. “Did Gustus ever tell you he gave me the necklace?”

 

“What necklace?” Lexa whispered, her voice filled with sleep.

 

“The one your birth parents gave you. I never wore it other than the day he gave it to me because I didn’t want to upset you”

 

“Did he tell you what it was supposed to mean?” Clarke nodded, carefully trying to approach the subject of her birth parents. “I don’t mind if you wear it. I didn’t respond in the best way when my dad gave it to me but I just didn’t understand how they could tell me to find love when they didn’t love me enough to keep me. Then, we had the twins. I’d do anything for them. Even give them up for them to have a better life. Now that I think about it, I want you to wear the necklace. I wouldn’t have it any other way” Lexa looked her in the eyes before giving her a tender kiss and laying her head back on her chest. This time the couple drifted into their dreams, both filled with thoughts of the two of them and the twins in the future.

* * *

 

 

By the time the two awoke, Gustus and Jake had not left their spot in front of the TV. Arryn was asleep across Gustus’s lap with her fist in her mouth. Leif was tucked into Jake’s side, drinking what little was left in his bottle. Abby and Indra were in the kitchen, making dinner for the family.

 

“You two are finally awake. You missed two games and we’re already in the fourth quarter” Gustus told them, not removing his eyes from the screen. “And I don’t know what you were talking about, Arryn is the sweetest baby I know”

 

“What about Leif?” Clarke asked, pulling her baby boy from her dad and putting him on her chest.

 

“He has his granddad’s great looks but he's a traitor. He smiles every time the other team scores”

 

“He's three weeks old” Lexa countered, cradling Arryn to her chest. “And the other team has three points”

 

“Very true but you knew better at this age”

 

“I didn't get adopted until I was four months” Clarke smiled, sitting next to her girlfriend.

 

“Maybe he realized the Patriots are better. Especially with the last game the Seahawks played” Clarke taunted, causing Gustus to turn his gaze away from the TV to glare at her.

 

“Clarke, Jake help us in the kitchen before you two start another argument with Gustus” Abby called out from the kitchen. Jake slowly rose from the couch, taking his time, trying to watch as much of the game as he could. “Now” Jake sighed, dramatically before easing his way into the kitchen. Clarke sat Leif in his lap before following her dad. Lexa waited until Clarke was out of earshot then started to speak.

 

“What made you want to propose to mom?”

 

“She threatened me” Gustus replied in a heartbeat.

 

“I’m being serious”

 

“So am I” He checked to see if anyone was listening before continuing. “This wouldn’t have anything to do with a certain Patriots fan, would it?”

 

“I want to marry her, but I don’t want her to think it’s because of the twins. She’s everything to me. I know it’s soon but I want the whole world to know that Clarke Griffin choose me. That she thought I was good enough to be her wife. I don’t want to think about what my life would be like without her. I knew in the back of my mind that I was going to ask her to marry me one day but when she told me you gave her the necklace, it put everything in perspective. I love her and if you thought she deserved that necklace, then what am I waiting for?” Gustus sat silently waiting for her to finish.

 

“Well, have you picked a ring?”

 

“You don’t think it’s too soon”

 

“It’s not for me to decide but people can be engaged for as long as they want. The ring is a promise of marriage, unless she’s like your mother. Then it’s a binding contract. Don’t get me wrong. I love your mother, but you didn’t know her before we got you. Don't tell her I said that”

* * *

 

 

“Are you sure you’re going to okay with the twins by yourself?” Lexa asked, pressing a kiss to both her sleeping children’s heads.

 

“Yes, Lexa, I’m sure” Clarke responded, wrapping her arms around Lexa’s neck. “Go do what you need to and come back as soon as you can. The twins and I will still be here be here when you get back. I got this”

 

“If you’re sure?”

 

“I am. Go” Clarke pressed a light kiss to her lips and pushed her towards the door.

 

“I’m going. I love you”

 

“Love you too” Lexa pulled out her phone the second she closed the door.

 

Lexa- I just left. I’m going to get Wells and Anya. Meet me there

 

O-On the way

* * *

 

 

“Lexa, we’ve been store hopping for two hours and you still haven’t picked a ring. I thought you were looking them up online and that you just wanted to see it in person. It should not take this long. Hurry up before I take you to Walmart and you pick on from there” Anya said, leaning against the display.

 

“She’s not buying my bestfriend a ring from Walmart” Octavia argued, shoving Anya aside. “Go wait in the car if this bothers you so much”

 

“It’s not like she’d know it’s from Walmart”

 

“I have to the perfect one, Anya. All of these are too flashy. Clarke deserves the best. And that’s  what I’m going to get her” Lexa decided, then turned back to the sales woman. “I know I want princess cut diamond with a white gold setting. The ones you have are nice but the designs take away from the diamond. I’m not saying I want it to be plain but I don’t want it to have too much going on. Do you have any like that?”

 

“What about antiques? I thought you wanted an antique” Wells asked.

 

“I did but I didn’t like them any of the ones from the other two stores. The diamond was hidden by the design”

 

“I think I have one you might like. They only sent one to the store because most people prefer to buy online. The one they sent has a scratch on it but I can send it back to get the diamond replaced. You can get a different stone if you’d like too” The sales lady suggested, pulling out a the only closed box in the case.

 

“Can it be engraved?”

 

“Yes” She opened the box, not showing it to Lexa yet. She cleaned it before giving it to Lexa. Lexa scrutinized every millimeter of the ring then motioned Octavia to come closer.

 

“I think this is the one. What do you think, O? Do you think she’ll like it?”

 

“I don’t know. Ask me to marry you” Lexa rolled her eyes, then put the ring back in the box and turning towards Octavia.

 

“Will you marry me?” Lexa deadpanned.

 

“Not with that attitude” Octavia scoffed. “Are you not going to kneel? I hope you do better when  you ask Clarke” Lexa dropped to one knee and looked up at the other brunette, putting on her best fake smile.

 

“Octavia Blake, will you do me the honor of being my wife?” Octavia shook her head. “What’s wrong now?”

 

“I’m just not feeling it. Wells, you come try” Wells smiled at the exasperated look on Lexa’s face. He took Lexa’s position on the floor and took the ring in his hand.

 

“I believe that if we're lucky enough to have found each other in the first place, we're worth betting on for life. Will you take that gamble with me?” Wells tried, causing Octavia to tear up.

 

“Oh my god. This is the ring”

 

“Ugh, get a grip” Anya mumbled.

 

“Okay. I’ll take this one” Lexa told the woman behind the counter.

 

“It won’t be back for at least three weeks to a month”

 

“That’s fine. It gives me time to plan”

 

“What do you have planned?” Wells questioned as Lexa pulled out her wallet.

 

“First, I have to get Jake and Abby’s permission. Then I can actually plan to propose”

 

“So you have no idea what you’re going to do”

 

“Not a clue”

* * *

 

 

“Did you get everything you need done?” Clarke asked as Lexa walked into their bedroom. She and the twins were lying on their stomachs. Lexa joined them on the floor, shoving her coat off.

 

“I did, but I missed my three favorite people in the world” Lexa admitted, resting her head on her hand.

 

“Yeah, well, the twins missed you too”

 

“Only the twins?”

 

“Guess I missed you a little too” Lexa smiled and pulled Clarke into a kiss, but Arryn started to sniffle as soon as they made contact. “I think someone’s jealous”

 

“Can’t have that?” Lexa laid on her back and placed Arryn on her chest. “Are you jealous of mommy?” Arryn stared at Lexa with her wide grey eyes, lifting her head as much as she could. Clarke laid Leif on his back between them, turning on her side. “You’re staring”

 

“I know. I just can’t believe this is my life now”

 

“Is that a good or bad thing?”

 

“It’s the best thing to ever happen to me”

 

“Well, good, because I have big plans for our future”

 

“Oh, yeah. Like what?”

 

“You’ll just have to wait and see, pretty girl”

* * *

 

[The Ring](http://www.jared.com/en/jaredstore/r6-rings-101524--1/diamond-engagement-ring-3-4-ct-tw-princess-cut-14k-white-gold/101524/101524.101531)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think?
> 
> Next Chapter: Lexa recruits the delinquents to help with the plan. Wells' life takes an unexpected turn. Clarke wonders why everyone is acting strange around her.


	11. What Are You Up To?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter shouldn't be too long but I want to get head start on my other fic. But don't worry the next chapter will be up by the same time next week.This one is a long one. I don't have much to say this time so enjoy. Tell me what you think.

Lexa slipped out from underneath Clarke and checked on the twins. Leif was wide awake, staring at his mobile. His eyes shifted to her face and he started babbling to her. Lexa peeked over at Arryn’s crib and saw her still sound asleep. She bent over and picked Leif up, laying his head on her shoulder.

 

“It looks like Arryn has developed your mommy’s sleeping habits and you got mine. Let’s make mommy some breakfast before she wakes up” Lexa grabbed his car seat and walked out of the room into the kitchen. She sat his seat on the counter before strapping him in. “I’m going to find you some milk first. How do you feel about that?” Lexa found one of his bottles and took the pitcher of milk out of their fridge. She poured his milk and put the bottle in the warmer before turning on the stove. Leif followed her movements as much as he could at his age. “So what should we make her?” Lexa paused, pretending to wait for his answer. “I’m thinking pancakes too” She checked his bottle before giving it to him. Leif wasted no time finishing off his milk, turning away from the bottle once he was finished. Putting his bottle to the side, Lexa pulled out everything she needed to make Clarke and herself breakfast. She handed him his mini football to keep him busy while she cooked.

* * *

 

 

“Clarke” Lexa pressed a kiss to her girlfriend’s forehead, smiling when the blonde turned away from her. “I made you breakfast. Arryn is still asleep. Our little quarterback is full, playing with his football” Clarke opened one eye to look at Lexa.

 

“What did you make?”

 

“Get up and see” Clarke groaned but sat up anyway. Lexa placed the tray on her lap then sat beside her on the bed.

 

“What did you do?”

 

“What do you mean?” Lexa asked, grabbing a fork off the tray.

 

“You made me breakfast for no reason. Why? You must have done something”

 

“Nope. I just wanted to do something special for you, love of my life, mother of my children”

 

“You’re making me more suspicious” Lexa was about to answer when someone knocked on the door. She winked at Clarke before going to answer the door. “We’re not done with this conversation” Looking through the peephole, she saw Well leaning against the far wall.

 

“Wells, what are you doing here? It’s your day off”

 

“Can I talk to Clarke?”

 

“Yeah, she’s in the bedroom. Are you okay?” Wells didn’t answer, instead he walked into their bedroom and sat on the edge of their bed. Clarke looked up from her food and smiled at her friend.

 

“Wells, what’s wrong?”

 

“My dad called. He’s coming for a visit and he’s bring my ex girlfriend” Wells paused, releasing a shaky breath “and our two month old daughter, Morgan”

 

“Lex?”

 

“Yeah, love” Clarke ignored Lexa’s new term of endearment for her and asked her question regardless.

 

“He did say daughter, right?”

 

“I believe so”

 

“They’re coming in Wednesday. They want to have breakfast as soon as they land so I can meet Morgan. Can you come with me? I don’t think I can handle this alone. I could use my best friend” Wells continued, moving closer to the blonde. “My ex, Ontari, said that she’s moving out here so I can be closer to Morgan”

 

“I want to go with you, Wells, but we’re having breakfast with the delinquents and our parents. You could bring them but keep in mind that my dad _and_ Gustus are going to be there, so they’ll make it more awkward than it already is”

 

“I’ll risk it” Clarke pulled her friend into hug, careful not to spill her breakfast. “Thank you, Clarke. You too, Lexa”

 

“You’re welcome. Now, move so I can enjoy the breakfast my suspicious looking girlfriend cooked for me” Wells smiled and got off the bed walked towards the door but not before whispering in Lexa’s ear.

 

“Don’t worry. I’m still on for Saturday”

* * *

 

 

“Lexa, we’re only going to breakfast. They don’t need all that stuff” Clarke chuckled, watching as Lexa packed nearly everything the twins have ever needed in the their diaper bags. “Did you even pack your wallet or keys?” Lexa stopped packing and went into their room, coming back with her wallet and keys. “Okay, Lex. Grab my sling while I finish packing then put them in their car seats”

 

“I want to be prepared, Clarke. What if”

 

“Stop right there. Don’t think about what might happen or else we’d never leave. Now, hurry up. We’re probably already late”

* * *

 

 

“Patriots fan” Gustus greeted, earning an eye roll from Clarke. “Where’s my daughter?”

 

“Parking the car with your granddaughter” Clarke replied, sitting Leif’s car seat on the table before sliding in the booth.

 

“My granddaughter’s here. What am I doing talking to you for then?” Gustus got up from his seat and headed for the door. Indra shook her head before scooting in front of Leif and unbuckling him then sat him on her lap.

 

“I feel like you guys only have us around for the twins”

 

“Well, Gustus is hoping to turn our grandchildren into football fanatics by the time they can walk. I think he’s made space on the shelves in his man cave for their future trophies. He says Leif is going to the future quarterback for the Seahawks and Arryn is going to be the first female kicker in league” Indra explained, putting Leif’s binkie back in his mouth.

 

“Kicker?”

 

“Yeah, he doesn’t want her to get hurt so kicker was the best alternative. He was thinking about head coach but he wanted the job for himself” Clarke observed as Lexa approached them, carrying Arryn’s diaper bag and car seat. Gustus was not far behind her with Arryn in his arms with a blanket over her.

 

“You didn’t take that off her, right? The last thing I need is one of them sick” Clarke asked Gustus as he slipped into the booth. “If she gets sick, he gets sick. And if either one of them gets sick, Lexa gets worried. And if Lexa gets worried, then she focuses so much on them that she forgets to take care of herself. Then I have to take care of three children” Lexa scowled at Clarke, offended. “Don’t look at me like that. You know, I’m right” Lexa huffed, taking a seat next to her girlfriend. Jasper and Monty were the next to show up.

 

“You didn’t bring any breastmilk with you, right?” Jasper asked Clarke, sitting down at the table.

 

“Why did you plan on stealing it to put in your coffee?” Jasper glared at her before picking up his menu.

 

“So what do you know about Wells baby mama?”

 

“Just that her name is Ontari”

 

“Where is he?”

 

“My mom and dad went there with him to pick them up. They wanted to catch up with his dad, Thelonious” Leif squirmed in Indra’s arms, spitting out his pacifier. Clarke slung his bag over her shoulder before scooping him from Indra’s lap. “I’ll be back”

 

“Can I have my daughter back now?” Lexa asked, reaching out for Arryn. Gustus laid the newborn down in her arms.

 

“So stingy. Did you buy her ring yet?”

 

“Yes and I plan to do it Saturday, so I need you and mom to watch the twins. And I know you already told her. She called me Monday” The waitress came by their table with her pen ready in hand.

 

“Are you ready to order?” She asked, not looking up from her book.

 

“Not everyone is here yet” Lexa told her, grinning down at Arryn. The waitress looked up and became suddenly interested in serving the table. “Can you come back? They should be here in a few minutes” Lexa asked, letting Arryn play with her fingers.

 

“I can take your drink order, right now”

 

“Two waters”

 

“You have such a cute daughter. She looks just like you”

 

“Not really. She just has my hair”

 

“So she looks like” The waitress trailed off for Lexa to finish.

 

“My girlfriend”

 

“Clarke” Clarke finished for her, gaining the attention of the waitress. The waitress studied Clarke up and down then scoffed before turning to leave.

 

“We’d like something to drink too” Jasper called out after her. “Can’t get good service anywhere, nowadays” Clarke sat Leif’s bag down then sat next to her girlfriend. “So what are you guys having?”

 

“Nothing”

 

“Why not?” Lexa questioned.

 

“Did you see the way that girl looked at me? She’s going to spit in my food. I’m not eating here” Lexa smiled and wrapped one arm around the blonde, kissing her cheek. Octavia and Lincoln walked in and sat next to the couple, muttering their hellos.

 

“Hey, Octavia. Isn’t that Echo?” Lincoln pointed to the waitress that was flirting with Lexa.

 

“Yeah, I didn’t know she worked here” Octavia affirmed, slipping out of her jacket.

 

“You know her?” Lexa questioned, leaning forward to look at the other brunette.

 

“Yeah, she’s Bellamy’s new girlfriend”

 

 “Does Bellamy know she has an affinity for flirting with other people’s girlfriends?” Clarke sneered, fastening Leif’s onesie before placing him in her sling. Leif rubbed his cheek on Clarke’s chest, hiding his face from the light in the room.

 

“Is that a trick question?”

 

“I don’t know. Ask Lexa” Clarke responded, turning her son’s head so that his ear was on her chest. Lexa took out his blanket, laying it over his back.

 

“I too am confused” Lexa replied, offering Clarke a timid smile. Clarke raised her eyebrow at the brunette, softly patting Leif’s back. “I don’t recall any flirting on my part” She turned toward the table for support. “Did you guys witness any flirting from me?” Jasper started to agree with Lexa  but Clarke shot him down with a severe look. “I love you?”

 

“I don’t appreciate how you made that sound like a question”

* * *

 

 

“Clarke!” Thelonious shouted from the front of the restaurant. Clarke scanned Leif’s face to see if Well’s dad woke the peaceful newborn. Thelonious strolled towards their table, stopping in front of Clarke. “Who is that in your arms?” Leif buried his head further into her chest. Clarke internally rolled her eyes at how noisy he was, considering he can see the infant sleeping soundly.

 

“This is Leif” Clarke dipped her head down at her sleeping baby boy, then pointed to Arryn, who was being fed in Gustus’s arms. “That is Arryn”

 

“Jake said that their father was here. Which one is he?” Lexa snapped her head towards the older man, frown etched on her face. “Is it that Finn guy your father mentioned the last time we spoke about you?” Lexa’s aggravated expression only grew deeper.

 

“It must’ve been a while since you guys talked about me. Finn is not the father” Lexa groaned from beside her, inducing a small laugh from Clarke. “This is Lexa, the twins other mother” Thelonious raised his eyebrows.

 

“How long have you two been together?” He asked, eyeballing their small family, trying to put the pieces together himself.

 

“It’ll be a year in about a month”

 

“I thought it would have been longer, since you’ve already decided to have children” Clarke nodded, deciding not to answer verbally to prevent the conversation from prolonging. “ Wells and Ontari dated for most of college, then he decided to move out here”

 

“Good for them” Octavia mumbled, taking a swig from her cup.

 

“I love Clarke. That’s all that matters. It shouldn’t matter how young we are or how long we were together before Clarke got pregnant” Lexa remarked, observing as Wells awkwardly held Morgan while walking towards the group. “Wells? If that’s the way you hold the twins, you can’t hold them anymore”

 

“I don’t want to, like, break her or anything” Wells replied, pulling up a chair with one hand.

 

“I’ve been trying to tell him he was being ridiculous” Ontari told them, stepping out from behind Wells. “Nice to meet you. You’re Clarke, right?”

 

“Yeah, that’s me” Clarke introduced everyone at the table. “Where are my parents and Aden?”

 

“They dropped Aden off at Charlotte’s house on the way over here” Clarke scowled at his reply. “Clarke, he’s sixteen, and if I remember correctly, you were making trips to your crushes’ houses long before you ask your parents permission”

 

“Why does everyone like to bring that up? I get it. I wasn’t the most innocent teenager”

 

“I’m still waiting for you to break out that cheerleading uniform for me” Lexa whispered against her ear.

 

“Planning baby number three” Octavia joked, overhearing Lexa’s comment. “At least wait till these to get out of diapers first”

* * *

 

**Saturday Morning**

 

Clarke woke up to an empty bed. She looked over at the clock and saw it was almost ten. She walked over to the twin’s crib to see if they were up. Looking down, Clarke saw that neither twin was in the bed. Pushing aside the panic that formed, she left their room in hope that Lexa had gotten them up early for her to sleep in late. Instead of Lexa, she saw Anya standing in their living room with a tray full of food in her hands.

 

“It’s about time you got up. Before you ask me any questions, Lexa told me to tell you this first. The twins are with her parents. Yes, I do know what’s going on. And no, I’m not telling you. She wants to do something special for you. Lincoln is going to be driving you around all day and Raven will keep you company until you meet back up with Lexa tonight. Yes, you won’t see her until tonight and yes the twins will be with her by then. So shut up, eat, and get dressed. Lincoln will be here in about an hour” Anya said, setting the tray down on the table. Clarke went back into the bedroom and called Lexa.

 

“Yes, love?” Lexa greeted. Clarke could hear her smile through the phone.

 

“Lexa?” Lexa hummed in response. “Why have you kidnapped our children? And why is Anya, of all people, the first person I wake up to?”

 

“All in good time, pretty girl. Enjoy the day I have outlined for you”

 

“Lexa”

 

“Clarke” Clarke sighed, earning a grin from Lexa. “Go. Eat. Have fun. Love you. Gotta go. Bye”

* * *

 

 

“Lincoln, is there any chance you’re going to tell me what Lexa has planned?” Clarke asked as she slide into the back seat of the rented town car.

 

“Sorry, Clarke. We’re under strict instructions not to tell you anything”

 

“We?”

 

“Hey, Clarkey” Raven popped her head up from behind the seat Clarke was sitting in.

 

“Jesus, Raven!” Clarke held her hand over her heart, trying to calm herself down. “Are you trying to give me a heart attack?”

 

“Sorry” Raven said, climbing over the seats. “You ready to go?”

 

“And where are we going?”

 

“I don’t know” Raven shrugged. “I know why we’re doing all this but I don’t know what she has planned for you until tonight”

 

“Is everybody in on this?”

 

“Pretty much”

* * *

 

 

Lexa paced in front of the door, trying to ignore the butterflies building in her stomach. She took a deep breath before stopping in front of the door, ringing the doorbell.

 

“You got this, Lexa. They’re not going to say no. You love her. That should be enough, right? I got this” Jake opened the door, interrupting her monologue.

 

“Lexa! What are you doing here? Is Clarke with you?”

 

“No, she’s not. I was hoping to talk to you and Abby. Is she home right now?” Jake nodded and stepped aside for her to walk in. He directed her into their living room then left to get Abby. The couple came back in and sat on the couch in front of Lexa. “ I don’t really know how to start” Lexa cleared her throat before standing. “I um. I wanted to ask. I mean get your permission” Lexa took a long, deep breath. “I was wondering if I could. If you would be okay with me”

 

“Lexa, are you okay? You look like you’re going to faint” Jake halted her rambling.

 

“Quiet, Jake. I think she’s trying to ask for our permission to marry Clarke”

 

“What? Do you think we’re going to say no?”

 

“Let her ask, Jake”

 

“I love your daughter and I know she wouldn’t care if I got your permission or not but I would like to have it. I want to propose to Clarke and I would appreciate it if you gave me your consent” Lexa stammered, holding her head up high.

 

“Sure. Why not?” Jake responded, receiving a slap on the arm from Abby. “What? Better her than Finn. I mean, imagine how our grandchildren would look if it was him. But I digress ”

 

“He has such a way with words” Abby commented, dryly.

* * *

 

 

“Alright. We’ve spent two hours at the salon and about three hours at a boutique. I haven’t seen the twins or Lexa all day. I miss my family. Can you take me to them now?” Clarke asked, leaning back in her seat.

 

“Once we have lunch, then you can get dressed and go meet up with Lexa” Lincoln explained, putting the car in drive. “Raven and Octavia will help you get dressed and Jarvis take you where you need to go”

 

“Jarvis? Why aren’t you taking me?”

 

“I have other matters to attend to”

 

“What about you, Raven? Anything I can get out of you?”

 

“Just let her surprise you, Clarke. It’ll be worth it” Raven peeked out the window. “This is my stop. I’ll see you later” She hopped out the car before Clarke could respond, walking into a flower shop.

 

“Why do you need to go to a flower shop?!” Clarke shouted after her.

* * *

 

“I’m out of contacts!” Lexa exclaimed, rummaging through the drawers of the bathroom. “Anya! Can you check the other bathroom for my contacts?” Anya walked into the bathroom and pulled out Lexa’s glasses before returning back to the panicking brunette. “ I said contacts, Anya, not glasses. This is supposed to be perfect. It can’t be perfect if I have four eyes”

 

“First of all, I haven’t heard four eyes since like third grade. Second of all, you should be lucky I went and got these. Third of all, she’s seen you with glasses before. I doubt that will make her say no” Anya told her, shoving the glasses in her hands. “ Chop, chop! You forced me to help you and I’m sure you don’t want to be late”

 

“I’m almost done. My hands are shaking and I conveniently forgot how to tie a bow tie” Anya stepped in front of anxious girl, pushing her hands away from the tie.

 

“Lexa, calm down” Anya delicately tied the tie. “ I’m positive she’s going to say yes. She loves you. You two are perfect together. Don't tell I said that. Glasses or not, bowtie or not, you are going to be engaged by the end of the night” She moved back to get a good look at Lexa. The brunette was wearing dove grey suede penny loafers, mint green bowtie with matching suspenders, slim fit jet black dress pants, and a crisp white shirt. “Not bad, kid”

 

“Thanks”Lexa said, tugging at her collar.

 

“Okay, now, Wells is waiting for you by the dock. He’ll tell you where he hid the ring. Raven picked the bouquet and have to Jasper and Monty, who have already set up the dock so all you have to do is sit and wait for Clarke. Miller is somehow trying convince his boss that this was part of a funeral so Clarke’s got a police escort. If anybody asks, you know nothing. They decided that Murphy was the best choice to be your waiter for the night. Don’t expect good service. Raven decided she wanted to something special for you and Clarke. I saw her playing around with fireworks earlier so stay near water at all times. Everybody else will be waiting for you at your parents house. You did invite Jake and Abby, right?” Lexa nodded, looking at herself through the mirror. “Good. We’re all set. Let’s get you a fiancée!”

* * *

 

 

“Jarvis, I haven’t seen my children or my girlfriend all day. I have been forced into this dress, pushed around by my friends and my girlfriends’ cousins, I’ve got a police escort, and I have yet to get a solid answer from anyone. Please tell me this is the last stop on this tiny adventure I’ve been coerced to endure” Jarvis gave Clarke a sympathetic look through the rear view mirror but ignored her small rant until they stopped at the dock.

 

“This is your stop, Ms. Griffin. I reckon this will be your favorite location. Have a good dinner”

 

“Does this mean the twins and Lexa are waiting for me at the end of this dock?”

 

“Goodnight, Ms. Griffin” Clarke huffed as the door was opened for her. Wells held out his hand for her to take. Assuming he wouldn’t tell her anything either, she took his hand silently. Lexa stood at the of the dock, the same dock next to the boat where they had their first date, with lavender and white roses in her hands. Wells gave her a quick hug and a small kiss above her hairline before giving Lexa a reassuring smile and walking back to the car.

 

“Long time, no see” Lexa said, handing the roses in her hand to the blonde.

 

“What are you up to, Charmer? I’ve got this feeling you’re about to tell me you have a secret family and your wife is coming for a visit” Clarke joked.

 

“Who told you?” Lexa gasped, sitting down on the blanket, opening her arms for Clarke to sit between her legs. “I wanted you to have a nice, relaxing day. Is that so wrong?”

 

“I guess not, since you put it that way. Where are the twins?” Clarke answered, leaning back against her girlfriend.

 

“We can pick them up after we finish dinner” Murphy stepped of the yacht with a basket in one hand and two glasses in the other. He sat the basket down, pulling out every item inside and setting it up in front of them.

 

“And you chose Murphy to help?” Murphy glared at her but still remained silent. He pulled out the bottle and started to pour their drinks before Clarke stopped him. “I can’t drink, Murphy. I’m breastfeeding”

 

“I know. Lexa told me. It’s not wine. It’s sparkling grape juice. Calm your tits” Murphy looked over at Lexa and saw she was not thrilled with his choice of words. “Sorry. I mean, I know what I’m doing. Don’t worry”

* * *

 

 

“Let’s go for a walk” Lexa suggested as Clarke finished eating the last of her food.

 

“Lexa, I haven’t seen the twins all day. I miss them”

 

“I know. I do too. This is the last thing, then we can go” Lexa stood up and reached out for Clarke to take her hand. Clarke nodded and let the brunette pull her up. The duo walked in silence, hand in hand, until Lexa was near the spot Wells had hid the ring. “Did I ever tell you I used to collect rocks?”

 

“No, you didn’t. Did you want to be a geologist growing up?”

 

“Nope, it was just something to do when we came here. All the rocks used to look the same. Every now and then I would find an unique one in the bunch” Lexa checked to make sure they were at the right spoke before continuing. “Like that one, right there” She kneeled down and picked up the shell, turning away from Clarke.

 

“How old are those glasses you’re wearing, Lexa? That’s a shell, not a rock”

 

“I don’t know about that, Clarke. I think there’s a pretty nice sized rock in here” Lexa spun around to face Clarke, still on her knees.

 

“Lexa” Lexa took the ring out, sitting the shell on the ground beside her.

 

“This is me keeping my promise to you, pretty girl. Clarke Griffin, I knew from the first time I saw you, you were going to be an important part of my life. You’ve given me two beautiful children, that I love and adore more than anyone in the world. I’ve given my heart to you and now I want the entire world to know. It would be a privilege be to call you my wife. So, Clarke, will you marry me?” Both women were in tears by the time Lexa finished, but Clarke stood silent, staring down at Lexa. Clarke caught her breath and kneeled down in front of Lexa, grasping Lexa’s face in her hands.

 

“Yes” Clarke breathed out, rubbing her nose against Lexa’s.

 

“Yes?” Clarke nodded and Lexa beamed, closing the remaining distance between them. “You’re stuck with me, now” Lexa slid the ring on her finger without removing her lips from Clarke’s. “I love you”

 

“I love you too”Clarke stayed there, enjoying the feeling of being wrapped in her fiancée's arms for what felt like hours.

 

“We should go. I think Raven has some firework extravaganza planned. And Miller probably has to explain the police escort to his boss”

 

“The escort was a bit much”

 

“Go big or go home, Clarke” Clarke smiled, laying her head on Lexa’s shoulder. “We’re going to be late for our engagement party” Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck, kissing her cheek.

 

“What if I said no? Then what would the party be for?”

 

“Octavia said if you said no, she would say yes. She loved the ring”

 

 “I do too”

 

“You should. I went to Jared” Clarke laughed, pulling herself away from Lexa.

 

“Let’s go before our parents think we abandoned our children”

* * *

 

 

The two pulled up to the Woods’ household, immediately noticing the smoke rising from the woods in the back of the house. Clarke didn’t wait until Lexa stopped the car before sprinting towards what was left of the conflagration. Their friends and family stood to the side watching the firefighters put out the flames. Indra and Gustus were holding the twins, standing far away from the smog, near the ambulance.

 

“What happened? Are they okay?” Clarke asked, frantically looking over the twins.

 

“They’re fine. The fire department got here before it got out of control” Indra explained, placing a hand on Clarke’s shoulder.

 

“Raven!”

 

“It wasn’t me! Octavia pushed the button” Raven defended herself, shielding her body behind Octavia’s.

 

“You said I could”

 

“When I was finished!” Lexa ran up beside them, watching the two bicker.

 

“Clarke, I don’t think it would be a good idea to have them help with the wedding” Lexa pointed out, taking Arryn away from her dad.

 

“I don’t know if Lexa told you this but the Woods are Seahawks fans” Gustus mentioned, glancing to the blonde next to him.

 

“Really, dad? Right now?”

 

“It’s never too early”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Lexa is approached with a new business proposition. Clarke's painting has sold and she is commissioned for more. Clarke and Lexa run into Costia at the twins doctor. Arryn and Leif make a new friend in Morgan. The grandparents set up trust funds for the twins.
> 
> Yay, they're engaged!:-D


	12. Listen to What I Have to Say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I was trying to write on my newest fic because I knew once school started back I wouldn't have time and got carried away. Anyway here's your chapter. I'll have the next one up around this time next week. Enjoy

“I don’t know about this, Clarke” Lexa said, adjusting Arryn’s hat on her head. “Look at them, Clarke. They don’t deserve this” The nurse at the front desk chuckled at Clarke’s exacerbated expression. “They’re too young” Clarke ignored her, signing the twins in. The nurse gave her the forms as Lexa continued her rant. “It can wait until they’re older. What are they chances of them getting any of these diseases? They can’t even walk” Clarke tugged her into the waiting room, shaking her head at her fiancée. Clarke sat their stuff down on the seat and pulled Leif out of his car seat. Arryn lifted her head off Lexa’s shoulder, giggling as Lexa tickled her side. “Do we have to Clarke?”

 

“We put this off for a month. They need their shots. If we hadn’t waited, they would only need two instead of three and they still have to come back next month” Clarke explained, filling out the forms in front of her. “Did you pack the Tylenol?”

 

“Yeah” Lexa sighed, rubbing Arryn’s back. “How are you so calm about this? If I had ovaries, they’d be aching right now”

 

“I hate this as much as you do, but I don’t want them getting sick if I can prevent it” Clarke finished the forms then handed off for Lexa to sign. “Can you turn those in when you’re done?” Lexa nodded, signing the papers quickly before walking back up to the front desk.

 

“What are the chances we picked the same doctor for our kids?” Lexa spun around at Costia’s voice. Costia steps away from the man and infant boy beside her to stand beside Lexa, catching sight of Arryn on her shoulder. “Who is this pretty little thing?” She reached up to touch Arryn’s cheek, causing the infant to burrow further into Lexa’s neck. “My bad” Costia raised her hand up in surrender.

 

“Sorry, she doesn’t let a lot of people touch her” The man who was with Costia signed in and walked into the waiting room, leaving them alone. “Your boyfriend?”

 

“Yeah, his name is Ryder. Where’s your girlfriend?”

 

“Clarke’s in the waiting room” Lexa pointed back towards the room. “How old is your son?”

 

“Ten months. Yours?” The two walked side by side into the room.

 

“They just turned three months”

 

“They?” Lexa nodded, pointing at Leif, who was giggling in Clarke’s lap. “Twins! I don’t envy you but congratulations anyways” Lexa sat next to Clarke.

 

“Look who I ran into” Clarke looked away from Leif and smiled at Costia.

 

“Hey, what are the chances?” Clarke said.

 

“I know, right? Three month check up?”

 

“Shots” Costia grimaced.

 

“I remember when Dylan got his, I think it was more painful for me than him” Lexa frowned at Costia’s response, producing a laugh from the girl. “They’re going to be fine. It’ll be over before you know it”

 

“Alexander and Arryn Woods!” Lexa sighed deeply at the nurse’s call. Clarke grabbed Leif’s bag, slinging it over her shoulder, and motioned for Lexa to follow. Lexa pouted, kissing the side of Arryn’s head before grabbing her stuff to follow.

 

* * *

 

 

“Everything is fine unless you have any questions” Dr. Cartwig said, finishing up her report on her laptop. “If that’s all, I’ll send the nurse in and she’ll give them their vaccinations then you’ll be on your way” She turned around to face them and saw the upset look on Lexa’s face. “It will only hurt them for a second. You can use Tylenol will help with swelling and if you hold them still it won’t hurt as much. They might be a little cranky afterwards but breastfeeding will soothe them. They’ll sleep for pretty much the rest of the day, maybe even through the night. If they’re hungry, they’ll wake up and let you know” With that the doctor left. The nurse returned two minutes later with a tray of shots in her hands.

 

“Who’s first?” Clarke turned Leif to face the nurse, pulling him close to her chest. The nurse rubbed the alcohol wipe on his thigh, quickly sliding the needle in. Clarke rocked and shushed him as the nurse put on his band aid. By the time he calmed down, the nurse was wiping another part of his thigh for the next needle. Clarke and Lexa winced every time she put the needle in, then soothed the infant as best as she could. Lexa watched from her spot, dreading that her little girl had to go through the same thing. Leif clung to Clarke, crying into her chest. Lexa had switched places with her fiancée. Clarke adjusted her shirt to feed her son when swaddling didn’t work. Clarke rocked Leif as the nurse cleaned up from his shots, disposing the needles. Leif settled down, laying his ear flat on Clarke’s chest to hear her heartbeat. Clarke gave him his pacifier and waited for the nurse to return. Lexa handed Clarke his blanket, rubbing his back on the way back to her seat. Lexa moved Arryn to the same position Clarke had Leif in as the nurse walked back in the room. Clarke sat Arryn’s bottle next to the brunette, careful not to disturb her baby boy. “Ready?”

 

“No” Lexa replied, pulling her daughter closer and kissing her on the head. The nurse gave her a sympathetic smile before kneeling in front of Arryn. She rubbed the alcohol on Arryn’s thigh and picked up the needle. She had almost put the needle in when Lexa’s voice stopped her. “Wait! I need a minute” The nurse stopped, waiting for Lexa.

 

“Ignore her. You’ll never get it done with her here when it comes to Arryn” Clarke told her, caressing the tiny hairs on Leif’s head. Lexa closed her eyes after the nurse wiped Arryn’s thigh again. They snapped open when she heard Arryn’s cries fill the room. Lexa barely had time to comfort her before the nurse stuck the next needle in. Arryn flailed her legs in an attempt to get away from the nurse as she sobbed into Lexa’s shirt. Lexa gently held her leg so the nurse could give her the last shot. Once the bandage was on, Lexa held Arryn close to her chest as her weeps got louder. Arryn hide her face in Lexa’s neck, taking comfort in the light pats Lexa gave her. Lexa kissed the side of her head before grabbing her bottle. She tried giving it to her but Arryn pushed it away so she gave her her pacifier instead.

 

“You ready to go. You can schedule their next appointments at the front” The nurse whispered before leaving. Clarke grabbed Leif’s car seat at sat it on the table. He stirred in his sleep as Clarke laid him down and strapped him in, kissing his forehead. Lexa tried to lay Arryn in her seat but the little girl gripped Lexa’s shirt tighter. Lexa looked at Clarke for help. Clarke sighed, rubbing her daughter's back, knowing she wouldn’t stop screaming if she took her from Lexa right now.

 

“I’ll drive us home. She should be completely asleep by the time we get in the car. You can sit in the back with them in case she wakes up” Lexa handed her the keys as they walked to the front. Clarke went straight out the door to warm the car and Lexa set their next appointment. By the time she finished, Clarke had strapped Leif in and the car was mostly warm. Lexa strapped in Arryn then crawled over her seat to sit in the middle. “Ready?”

 

“Yep”

 

* * *

 

 

“How are they feeling?” Wells asked as the walked through the door.

 

“They’re fine now that they’re asleep but they were miserable when they got them. We haven’t given them anything yet, so when they wake up they’ll be in pain” Clarke said, sitting Leif’s car seat on the counter.

 

“Donut?”

 

“Of course” Clarke smiled, fixing Leif’s blanket as he slept peacefully. Gavriel prepared Clarke a donut and Lexa her typical black coffee. Lexa cautiously maneuvered Arryn through the door as Gavriel handed Clarke their food. “Thank you” Clarke handed Lexa her coffee and followed her up the stairs.

 

“Wait! I forgot to tell you” The couple stopped and waited for Wells to continue. “I have news for both of you. A guy named Roan called for you earlier, he left a message on your machine and called here, saying it was important. I left his number on your desk upstairs” Lexa frowned, which didn’t go unseen by her fiancée. “Someone put in an offer for your painting, Clarke. They bid twenty-five hundred dollars and asked if you would be open to commission. I told them I’d ask and they said they’d come back tomorrow. Oh, your parents are upstairs too” Clarke groaned, rubbing her free hand down her face.

 

“They want the twins to have a trust fund”

 

“Why?” Lexa asked before calling a ‘thank you’ over her shoulder towards Wells.

 

“They want them to have a safety net. They’re going to turn our children into those spoiled preppy kids everyone hates in high school”

 

“We can suggest a college fund. I think I’d like that better” Lexa unlocked the door, walking into their loft. “What do you think?”

 

“I wouldn’t mind that” Clarke replied, hanging up her coat. “Are their pillows in the living room?”

 

“Their beanbags are” Clarke nodded, unstrapping Leif. The infant flinched in his sleep when Clarke lifted him out of his seat. She grabbed the Tylenol and his pacifier then carried him into the living room. Lexa shed her coat and unfastened Arryn from her seat. Arryn curled herself into Lexa’s chest, clutching the neckline of her shirt. She walked into the twins’ room and pulled off Arryn’s pants, grabbing Blitz for her when she wakes up.

 

“Mom, they don’t need a trust fund. I get that you want them to be safe in case something unexpected happens but Lexa and I would rather you guys set up a college fund” Lexa heard Clarke say as she walked into the room. “We appreciate the thought but they don’t need a trust”

 

“Fine” Jake huffed “Penalize us for loving our grandchildren” Lexa kissed Indra’s cheek before sitting next to Clarke, not bothering to lay Arryn down next to Leif. Clarke brushed Arryn’s wild brown locks down. “My grandson needs his hair cut” Clarke shot Lexa a knowing look, receiving a small eye roll in return.

 

“Their hair looks fine the way it is” Lexa sulked, running her hand through Arryn's curls.

 

“Leif’s hair is growing in uneven. He needs at least a trim” Clarke responded, reaching out to touch his hair to prove her point. “

 

“His hair makes him look even more handsome, like Russell Wilson in 2012”

 

“Now he really needs a haircut” Jake mumbled.

 

“Leave his hair alone! It suits him and he likes it”

 

“How do you know that? He can't talk” Clarke counters.

 

“Mother's intuition”

 

* * *

 

“Are they still sleep?” Lexa asked as Clarke sat in her lap.

 

“Yep” Clarke glanced at the blinking light on Lexa's machine. “You want to tell me why you haven't listened to that message yet?” Lexa glimpsed at the flashing light and shook her head. “Well, let's hear it right now” Lexa groaned when Clarke pressed play.

 

 

 

> “ _Hey, Lexa, it's Roan. I found out something about Mount Weather that I think you'd be interested in. I know this seems out of the blue but I don't trust my mother with this. Before you delete this, just listen to what I have to say. It'll be good for the both of us. Dante Wallace retired two years ago, leaving the company to his son, Cage. I ran into this guy who used to work for the company, Lovejoy. Lovejoy told me he quit because he found some insufficient funds that would fall back on him if anyone found out. The company's stock has been fallen ever since Cage took over and the board had been looking for a reason to get rid of him. My mom's a trustee and I got a list of everyone they'd be open to replace him with. Gustus is on the top on the list because they're hoping for a merger to boost stock. I'm on the list too but I don't have the experience they want from Azgeda. If Gustus gives you his support, they'd be open for you to take over. A fresh face over a multimillion dollar company will give them the press they need for a merger. I want to help you get in there and all I want is a spot on the board. Getting Cage out would take a unanimous vote and they won't happen with Carl Emerson there. Replace Carl with me and you'll be the youngest CEO in the world. Call me back if you're interested”_

 

“Call him”

 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. I would have to be away from you and the twins with the trips and work hours. Not to mention, it might not work. I wouldn’t want to get my hopes up. Plus, you still have to finish school. You wanted to go back when the twins turned one”

 

“Is this something you want to do?”Clarke asked, moving her hands to the back off Lexa’s neck.

 

“You and the twins are all I need”

 

“That’s not what I asked”

 

“It would be an amazing opportunity and someday I would love to do it but not now. I want to be there for all the important things we have to look forward to with the twins. I can’t do that at an  office twenty-four/ seven” Arryn small grunts in her sleep could be heard through the baby monitor, signaling that she was about to get up. “I’ll get her” Lexa slid out from under Clarke. “Sssssh. I know it hurts, ladybug”Clarke waited until she could hear Lexa in the room with Arryn before dialing Roan’s number.

 

“Roan? This is Clarke Griffin. Lexa is my fiancée. Can you meet us here tomorrow at about eight? Okay. See you tomorrow”

 

* * *

 

“Clarke!” Lexa woke up alone in bed a little after eight.

 

“In here!” Lexa followed Clarke’s voice into their living room. Leif was sprawled across Indra’s lap with his thumb in his mouth. Clarke was sitting across from Jake and Gustus, next to Roan. Abby walked into the room with two cups of coffee in her hands, giving one to Jake. Raven followed her, eating a box full of donuts. Lincoln and Anya were sitting on the floor playing with Arryn and Morgan. “Morning”

 

“What the hell is this?”

 

“Language” Indra scolded.

 

“Sorry. Why is Roan here, Clarke?”

 

“You said that you would love to have the opportunity to do this so I’m giving it to you if you want it,” Clarke explained. “If this works and you become the CEO of Mount Weather, you can work out of a home office. Gustus does it and so can you”

 

“But I’d still have to travel from time to time. The reason why my dad doesn’t is because he has people he can trust to do it for him. People he has known for years. I don’t know anyone at Mount Weather, let alone trust them”

 

“But you do have me” Lincoln retorted.

 

“And me” Anya added. “The board will accept that we come with you. They wouldn’t have a choice with the way their stock is falling. Plus, I’ve always wanted to travel a little bit”

 

“Okay. I don’t know anything about their technology”

 

“How many CEOs know a lot about the product other than how much they spend on it? And Raven has graciously offered her assistance”

 

“The twins”

 

“Won’t always be this little, I know. But eventually they have to go to school and meet other babies to play with. And our parents are itching to get them for themselves every once and awhile” Clarke interrupted, walking towards Lexa. Clarke circled her arms around Lexa’s waist, staring her straight into the eye.

 

“But you want to finish school” Lexa whispered, resting her hands on the blonde’s waist.

 

“I can go to school anytime I want but this doesn’t happen often”

 

“It might not work”

 

“You won’t know unless you try” Lexa sighed, looking around the room at her family and friends as they waited for her response.

 

“What’s the plan?” Clarke grinned, kissing Lexa right beside her mouth. “I can’t get a real kiss”

 

“Nope, you got work to do” Clarke laughed, slipping out of Lexa’s arms.

 

“I feel like I’m being cockblocked by a job I don’t even have yet” Lexa groaned.

 

“Language” Indra and Abby chastised.

 

* * *

 

 

“So you don’t even know if he’s really stealing” Lexa said, slamming her computer closed. “We’ve been working on this for hours and you didn’t think was valuable information for me to know”

 

“He is stealing. Lovejoy just didn’t tell me how” Roan corrected. “He said it was in charities”

 

“There are thirty- four charities on this branch alone. How are we supposed to find which one he’s using to embezzle?”

 

“This is one of the reasons why I needed your help. We need this done by next week”

 

“Why?”

 

“Lovejoy is going to be applying for jobs. They’re going to ask why he left his last job. We have a headstart on this” Clarke walked into the office, sitting on the corner of Lexa’s desk. “That’s not helping either”

 

“Fuck off”

 

“I’m guessing that means you haven’t found anything yet” Clarke deduced. Lexa shook her head. “What exactly are you looking for?”

 

“One of these charities is a cover for embezzlement” Clarke turned Lexa computer towards her, scrolling through the list.

 

“The Dante Wallace wing of the Everson Museum of Art. That building hasn’t had any modifications since it was built” Lexa spun the screen back towards her.

 

“Are you sure?” Roan asked, scrutinizing the records.

 

“I haven’t been there in a while but I’m pretty sure. They don’t have the land and they wouldn’t added a story; it’d ruin the design”

 

“Let’s check it out tomorrow to be sure” Lexa said.

 

“If she’s right”

 

“I am”

 

“Then we can finish this tomorrow and start on our proposal with Gustus. We have to figure out how to get rid of Emerson and pick a date for your wedding” Roan continued, packing up his things.

 

“Why are you helping us pick out the date for _our_ wedding?” Clarke questioned, spinning to face the man.

 

“The board doesn’t want a CEO with personal problems getting in the way of business. Happy wife,  happy life. No scandals. The less distraction Lexa has in her personal life is better for the company”

 

“My family is not a distraction” Lexa replied.

 

“I never said they were. The board is all about money and if their CEO is focusing on a wedding instead of work, it’s a problem. They’ll want you married before you are the face of the company”

 

“And how long do you think we have then?” Clarke asked.

 

“Five maybe six months”

 

“You’re joking”

 

“Fraid not. I’ll leave you to it” Lexa pulled Clarke into her lap, resting her head on the blonde’s shoulder.

 

“Five months, Lexa. We have to married in five months and we have nothing planned”

 

“We’ll figure it out, love”

 

“You should see something” Clarke got off her lap and pulled her into the twin’s room. Arryn and Leif were cuddled into each other on Arryn’s favorite blanket. “She didn’t even cry when I laid him on her blanket. She even let Morgan play with Blitz earlier. Leif was upset when I picked her up otherwise they got along pretty well”

 

“So they found a new best friend?”

 

“Maybe Arryn did. Leif was not pleased when she took his bottle. He was practically back flipping in my arms, trying to get it back when she snatched it”

 

“At least they feel better after the shots”

 

“You mean, at least you don’t feel guilty anymore”

 

“It’s a traumatic experience for me. That was practically torture”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Planning the takeover.


	13. Congratulations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long guys. I usually work on chapters on Saturdays and Sunday but last Sunday my two hour nap became a six hour nap so I didn't finish. To make it up to you this is slightly longer than usual. This probably won't be updated until I update My Heart was in the Music, so maybe the Sunday after next. I hope you enjoy it.

Lexa flopped face down on the bed next to Clarke. The blonde sat her book on the nightstand and propped her head up, looking at the brunette. Lexa turned her head to face Clarke when the blonde kissed her cheek. She turned her whole body to face her fiancée, crawling into Clarke’s open arms.

 

“I missed you” Lexa whispered, kissing Clarke’s nose.

 

“Did you talk to the curator?” Lexa nodded, resting her cheek on Clarke’s head.

 

“How’s our quarterback and ladybug?”

 

“Our quarterback might end up being a tight end the way he’s eating” Clarke could feel Lexa smile in her hair. “Ladybug was cranky all day because you weren’t here to give her all the attention she wanted”

 

“Is she still up?”

 

“She tried to stay up as long as she could for you but it was over the moment I gave her Blitz. She’ll wake up if she hears your voice. I found that out the hard way when you called. She woke up and started screaming” Lexa glanced at the clock. “Go see them. I’ll still be here when you get back” Lexa rolled out of their bed and tiptoed into the nursery. Leif was stretched out across his mattress, snoring with his mouth wide open. Lexa rubbed his belly, noticing how much bigger it had gotten like Clarke mentioned. Lexa pressed a kiss to his forehead, smiling down at him. Lexa peeked over at Arryn’s crib. She pushed the curls that had fallen into her face away, unintentionally waking her little girl.

 

“Hey, ladybug” Lexa whispered, lifting Arryn into her arms. “Did you miss me? I missed you” She crossed the room, sitting in the rocking chair in the far corner of the room. “You weren’t giving mommy a hard time today, were you?” Arryn stared up at Lexa with lidded eyes. “You should be pretty sleepy. You probably haven’t slept well all day” Lexa kissed her forehead and watched the infant slowly fall back asleep.

 

“Are you going to stare at her sleep all night?” Lexa snapped her head up at Clarke’s voice.

 

“You were right about Leif. When did he get so big?”

 

“You were gone for a few hours not a year” Clarke said, sitting next to the rocking chair. “You’re not going to miss anything” Clarke read Lexa’s mind, causing the brunette to sigh.

 

“I know but I can’t help but feeling that way” Clarke eased Arryn from Lexa’s arms and put her back in her crib. Clarke sat down in Lexa’s lap, hooking her arms around her neck.

 

“This is temporary. Once everything is in place and you make your pitch to the board, you’ll be back home and with the twins as much as I am. How’s that going anyway? Did Roan set up the meeting?”

 

“Worse. He got us invited to Cage’s housewarming party. He wants to show off his pool” Lexa grimaced.

 

“What’s wrong with that?”

 

“I don’t want other people to see you in your bikini” Clarke chuckled, pulling Lexa out of the chair leading her back into the bedroom. “I’m serious, Clarke”

 

“Goodnight, Lexa” Clarke replied, lying down on the bed. Lexa changed her clothes and crawled in behind her. Lexa lifted her head to look at Clarke’s face.

 

“You’re not going to wear one, right?”

 

“Go to sleep”

 

* * *

 

 

“Can you at least put a skirt on over it?” Lexa asked.

 

“I have on shorts, Lexa”

 

“Yeah but you can see all your assets with those on” Lexa gestured to Clarke’s shorts. Clarke turned towards Lexa, rolling her eyes at the older girl.

 

“You’re being ridiculous”

 

“I am not. Those rich perverts will be gawking all over you in that. Why a red one? That’s just drawing all the attention to you”

 

“The only attention I want is yours so stop worrying and get dressed” Clarke stood on her toes, pecking Lexa’s lips before going back into the bathroom. Lexa followed her, scrutinizing her outfit again.

 

“Are you really going to wear heels?”

 

“Oh my god, Lexa” Clarke groaned.

 

* * *

 

 

“Lexa Woods, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Cage asked, stepping in front of the brunette. Lexa wrapped her arm around Clarke’s waist, pulling her closer to her side.

 

“A mutual friend of ours invited me and my fiancée. Hope you don’t mind” Lexa responded, sliding her sunglasses on top of her head.

 

“I didn’t realize we had mutual friends” Cage glanced at Clarke. “Or that you had such a beautiful fiancée” He reached out for Clarke’s hand. Clarke smiled politely, watching Lexa shake his hand instead. “Cage Wallace”

 

“Clarke”

 

“Well, Clarke, tell me how Lexa got lucky enough to find you”

 

“It probably helped that she got her pregnant, but that’s just my theory” Roan interrupted, slinging his arm around Lexa’s shoulder. Lexa elbowed him in his side as Clarke spoke.

 

“I didn’t know that until after we started dating. How are you doing in that department Roan?”

 

“It’d probably be much better had I met you first”

 

“No chance in hell”

 

* * *

 

 

“You’re supposed to be socializing with your future business partners not feeling me up in the pool” Clarke pointed out, turning around in Lexa’s arms. Lexa drifted closer to the blonde, pulling her completely against her front. Clarke laid her head on her fiancée's shoulder, drifting in the water together.

 

“I couldn’t leave you alone that long looking like that” Lexa slid her hands down Clarke’s back stopping on her ass, causing Clarke to lift her head to glare at her.

 

“We’re in public” Lexa palmed her ass, moving Clarke impossibly closer.

 

“So?” Lexa whispered, capturing Clarke’s lips between her own. Lexa moved them back against the edge of the pool, turning Clarke around so that her back was against the tiles. Clarke wrapped her legs around Lexa’s waist, hooking her hands around Lexa’s neck. Lexa slipped her hand around the blonde’s back to untie Clarke’s tops until her fiancée stopped her movements. “What?”

 

“There are dozens of people here, some of which you are trying to go into business with. We can’t do this here”

 

“Yes we can. We just have to be quiet” Lexa counter, reattaching her lips to Clarke’s neck. Clarke threw her head back, giving the brunette more room. Lexa hands worked their way back up to Clarke’s top until they were hit with a wave of cold water. Lexa snapped her head around, glaring at whoever interrupted them. Roan swam up next to them, sitting on the edge.

 

“I hate to interrupt but coming here was supposed to be an attempt to get on the good side of the board members not feel up Clarke day”

 

“That’s not even clever and I did. Now I want to spend some alone time with my fiancée before we leave to go pick up our children. You can talk me up if you want but I’m done for the day”

 

“I thought my son was joking when he said you were here without your father forcing you to come” Dante announced, walking towards them. Clarke spun in Lexa’s arms, pressing her back to Lexa’s front. Lexa rested her head on Clarke’s shoulder. “I’m guessing this is your lovely fiancée”

 

“It is. Clarke, this is Dante Wallace. Dante, Clarke” Lexa introduced, staring up at the older man. “I’ve grown since the last time you’ve seen me”

 

“So I’ve heard. You have a kid”

 

“Two. We had twins” Lexa hummed, grazing her thumb right above Clarke’s bikini under the water. Clarke laid her hand on top of Lexa’s, slightly glancing at her.

 

“I’m sure they’re quite the handful” Dante said, sitting on the edge to stick his feet in the water. “I hear your father might be looking to merger with Mount Weather”

 

“He might. I guess he’s waiting for the right moment”

 

“And when might that be?”

 

“When our kids are old enough to watch football with him” Clarke lied, earning a chuckle from the man. “He’ll probably retire and spend all his time converting them into Seahawks fans”

 

“So my son’s suspicions are ill based?”

 

“What suspicions might that be?” Lexa asked, gently brushing her lips against Clarke’s neck. Dante eyed them carefully as Clarke turned, pecking Lexa’s lips.

 

“None that have any merit apparently” Dante decided after watching their tiny intimate moment. “It was nice to see you again, Lexa. Nice meeting you, Clarke” Dante took his feet out of the water and started to leave.

 

* * *

 

 

“You know our parents aren’t expecting us till four” Lexa pointed out as she slid into the front seat.

 

“And what are you suggesting?” Clarke questioned, snapping her seatbelt on.

 

“You wanna?” Lexa quirked her eyebrow, nodding to the backseat.

 

“We’re still in public”

 

“Yes, but we’re alone and the windows are tinted” Lexa leaned over the shift gear and kissed Clarke.

 

“You know if the board members catch us you could lose some majors with them” Clarke mumbled against her lips.

 

“I’ll risk it” Lexa unbuckled Clarke’s seatbelt before crawling into the back of her car. Clarke looked around before climbing into the back. Lexa grinned, pulling Clarke on top of her. Clarke straddled Lexa, grinding on Lexa’s crotch. Lexa leaned up and attached her mouth to Clarke’s collarbone. Clarke moaned, falling forward so that they couldn’t be seen through. Lexa pulled back abruptly and stared at her crotch. “Don’t fail me now” Lexa murmured, eliciting a laugh from the blonde. “This isn’t funny, Clarke” Lexa pouted, throwing her head back against the seats. Clarke kissed her pout away, reaching in the brunette’s shorts and giving her a short stroke. “Oh. Oh, I think that’s working” Clarke raised her shirt, raking her fingers over Lexa’s abs before pulling her member completely out of her shorts. Lexa untied Clarke’s bikini top, slowly pulling it from her chest. Clarke felt Lexa’s length twitch in her hand.

 

“Really? That’s what gets you going”

 

“What?” Lexa shrugged “These are my second favorite pair of twins besides Arryn and Leif” Clarke snorted, leaning back down to kiss Lexa. Lexa tugged at Clarke’s bikini, causing Clarke to push her back. “What?”

 

“Do you have a condom?”

 

“No, I thought you were still on the pill” Lexa shook her head.

 

“I’m breastfeeding”

 

“You can’t take birth control when you’re breastfeeding?”

 

“No” Lexa groaned.

 

“Well can I at least get some help?” Lexa gestured to her erection. Clarke was about to answer when Roan knocked on the door. Clarke buried her face in Lexa’s neck, covering her bare chest and Lexa’s dick. Lexa reached backwards, rolling down the window. “Yes?” Lexa said, clearing her throat.

 

“I forgot to tell you Lovejoy agreed to show the board, specifically how Cage is stealing money with his job back as collateral. We can set up the meeting as soon as you and your dad are ready. You two need to be married by the time the two companies merge. Preferably not because she’s pregnant again” Lexa glared at him. “Seriously? In the backseat of your car in the parking lot? What are you sixteen?” Lexa rolled up the window and picked Clarke’s top off the floor, handing it to her.

 

“Never again”

 

“You just mean in the car, right?” Clarke silently put her clothes back on and climbed into the passenger's seat. “Right?” Clarke shot her a look over her shoulder, snapping her seat belt back on. “Clarke?”

 

* * *

 

“What have you done to his glorious mane?” Lexa gasped, observing Leif’s new haircut. She rushed to pick him up, rubbing what was left of his hair. “Mom, what happened?” Clarke entered the room with Arryn on her shoulder, smiling at Leif’s cut hair. “Clarke, look at what they did to him”

 

“He looks handsome with his new haircut” Clarke responded, kissing his forehead. She mouthed a quick ‘thank you’ to Indra when Lexa wasn’t looking.

 

“He looks fine. Stop being so dramatic” Indra said, setting his bag on the counter. Indra walked over to Clarke and Arryn, kissing her granddaughter's hair. Arryn scrunched up her nose. Indra lifted Blitz in her hand and gave it to Arryn, who grinned in return.

 

“Did they take a nap?”

 

“Leif did. Gustus kept Arryn up, showing her the highlights of the Seahawks season like she can actually remember. Leif fell asleep two minutes in”

 

“How is he supposed to be an elite quarterback if he doesn’t learn from the best?” Gustus countered, walking into the room. “At least I can count on my granddaughter”

 

“Did you do this to his hair?” Lexa questioned, motioning to Leif. Gustus frowned.

 

“When did he get a haircut? I like it” Clarke laid Arryn down in her crib before packing up her things.

 

“I liked his hair before” Lexa huffed.

 

“Get over it, Lexa. Tell Gustus what Roan said” Clarke stated, earning a scowl from Lexa.

 

“He got Lovejoy to agree to help us so we can set up a meeting by the end of next week”

 

“What does that mean for your wedding?”

 

“It means I’m going to be stressed out planning it in six months” Clarke muttered.

 

“Your mother and I have been meaning to talk to you about that” Indra started. “ How would you feel about an Australian wedding?”

 

“You want to sit on a flight for about a day with two infants?”

 

“Scratch that”

 

“How about Greece? I went there for my graduation present. I loved it” Lexa suggested. “And it’s only an eleven hour flight. Plus the twins will be about nine months by then”

 

“Greece?” Lexa nodded. “I’ve never been”

 

“I’ll show you around”

 

“Sure you won’t be tired of me by then?”

 

“Never”

 

* * *

 

 

“Have I ever told you how much I love you in suits?” Clarke said, adjusting Lexa’s tie. Lexa smiled down at her, dipping her head to kiss the blonde. “You look great”

 

“I’m glad you think so”

 

“Are you nervous?”

 

“Yes, I don’t want to mess this up” Clarke clipped on Lexa’s tie clip then buttoned her jacket.

 

“I think you’re going to do great and no matter what happens you still have me and the twins and your parents and my parents and our friends. You see where I’m going with this?”

 

“That even if they say no, I’ll still have more than most people do”

 

“Exactly” Clarke straightened Lexa’s jacket. “I have something for you” Clarke pulled out a ring box from the back of their drawer. “I figure if everyone knows I’m taken then everyone should know you are too” Clarke pulled out a simple rose gold wedding band that was hung on a short chain. “You can take it off the chain if you want. I put in on there in case you wanted to wait until the wedding”

 

“Can you put it on me?” Clarke smiled, clasping the necklace around her neck, tucking it under her collar. “I love you”

 

“I love you too” Clarke stood on her toes and kissed Lexa’s temple. “I found something” Lexa raised her eyebrows as if asking what. “You left a ring box in your pants. I saw it when we were doing laundry. I forgot about until I saw it on the shelf yesterday”

 

"My grandmother sent that to me, it was hers. She called a few days ago. She was upset when she found out she was the last person to know she had great grandchildren and that I was getting married. It was her ring and she wants me to give it to you. It needs to be resized but it’s yours if you want it. Warning when she comes to visit she’ll guilt you into to wearing it” Lexa tugged Clarke into a hug as she spoke.

 

“When is she coming and why haven’t you told me about her before?”

 

“I barely ever saw her until I was twelve. She sends money every birthday and Christmas. She retired to Italy before I was adopted. I think my dad got most of his personality from her. I planned on sending her an invitation to the wedding so I know she’ll show up to that. She wants to  see the twins so she might fly here by the end of the month but if she does she won’t leave until the wedding. She says she’s too goddamn old to travel” Clarke chuckled, laying her head on Lexa’s shoulder.

 

“How old is she?”

 

“Sixty- four but she’s extremely dramatic so she’ll tell you she feels about eighty”

 

“You’re stalling” Clarke pointed out.

 

“No I’m not”

 

“Yes you are. You’re going to be late if you don’t leave now. Say bye to the twins before you make a bad impression”

 

* * *

 

 

“So I’m thinking fireworks” Raven started, immediately receiving a chorus of no. “Hear me out. It’ll be a night wedding and as the pastor introduces you and Lexa as married. Mrs. and Mrs. Woods will be written in the sky as you walk back down the aisle hand in hand”

 

“I like the idea of a night wedding but when we land in Greece I don’t want you within ten yards of anything flammable. We don’t have time to bail you out of a foreign prison” Clarke decided, wiping Leif’s face clean before sitting him back in the playpen with Arryn.

 

“I think we should ask Lexa’s opinion”

 

“Considering the last time you had fireworks nearly burned down the house our children were in, I think she’ll agree with me”

 

“Whatever”

 

“Besides I can’t do anything until I get a wedding planner”

 

“Who did you guys get?” Octavia asked, propping her feet on the coffee table. Clarke shoved them to the floor before responding.

 

“I don’t know. I told Lexa to choose. She should be here by the time Lexa gets back”

 

“So what are we doing here now?”

 

“You are helping me choose the colors so we can pick out your dresses”

 

* * *

 

 

“Do you know how ridiculous this sounds?!” Emerson exclaimed. “This girl is fresh out of college with no experience other than a small coffee shop and you want to consider her a replacement for Cage. At her age she’s bound to be caught up in scandals”

 

“Emerson does have a point. How are we supposed to give our company into the hands of someone who could possibly bring it down with one scandal in a paper or magazine?” Mr. Hill agreed. Gustus went to speak but Lexa spoke up instead.

 

“I know that I am young and inexperienced but this merger could be beneficial to both companies. I was top in my major and although I didn’t go to an Ivy league, my education was more personal and gave me better understanding of business. Once the merger is complete, my dad will take over as CEO. Lincoln, Anya, and I will be by his side in every situation he faces to learn the ins and out of the corporation.  Both Lincoln and Anya have been working at Trikru since their graduation. Anya has four years and Lincoln two. Scandals might happen whether you choose me or not, but I love my fiancée and my kids. Nothing will ever mess that up for me.  My family is what keeps me motivated. With this merger, your stock rises and with me as CEO you will get free publicity because it would make me the youngest CEO in the country” Lexa attempted to influence them.

 

“Your fiancée and kids?” Cole Nelson, the committee chair,  asked.

 

“Her name is Clarke Griffin and we have twins, Arryn and Alexander”

 

“Griffin?”

 

“Yes, her mom is one of the best surgeons on this side of the country and her dad used to be an engineer at Ark University in Boston”

 

“And what was her opinion on this?” He urged.

 

“She was the one who convinced me that this was possible”

 

“You said there was another condition to this agreement”

 

“Yes. I would like Roan Queen to replace Carl Emerson and to remove Nia Queen from this board”

 

“And why’s that?”

 

“We have reason to believe that Mr. Emerson and Cage are conspiring together to steal money from this company and I have reason to believe that Ms. Queen knew about it and remained silent on the matter”

 

“That accusation needs proof”

 

“I have it” Lexa nodded to Roan. He opened the door and Lovejoy came in with his computer ready in hand. Lexa could see the blood drain out of Emerson’s face.

 

* * *

 

 

“How’s it going, Charmer?” Clarke greeted through the phone.

 

“I think it’s going pretty well. They’re still deciding so I might not make it in time to meet the wedding planner. We can reschedule it if you really want me to be there”

 

“No it’s okay. I’ll talk to her with Raven and Octavia are here to help”

 

“Fine by me. Pick a few choices so that when I get home we can pick things out together”

 

“Okay, I’ll see you later. Good luck”

 

“Thank you. I love you”

 

“I love you too”

 

* * *

 

 

“Clarke?” Lexa called out, walking through the front door. “Clarke?”

 

“I’m in the bathroom!” Lexa heard the blonde’s shout. Lexa stopped by the twins’ room, looking in to see her children asleep in their cribs. The brunette quickly pressed a kiss to their foreheads before going into their bedroom. She tossed her jacket to the side, rolling up her sleeves before turning on the TV. She heard the bathroom door open as she flopped down on the bed. Looking towards the door, Lexa discovered Clarke with damp hair  in nothing but her bathrobe. “You want to join me?” Lexa nodded frantically, scrambling off the bed to follow Clarke into the bathroom. Lexa scooped Clarke off the ground, throwing her over her shoulder before slamming the door behind them. The brunette sat Clarke down on the counter, undoing her robe. Clarke pulled Lexa into a searing kiss, wrapping her legs around her fiancée's waist. Lexa took off her shirt without removing her lips from Clarke’s. Clarke unbuckled her belt, wasting no time to push down her pants and compression shorts. Lexa’s member hit her stomach, causing Lexa to sigh with relief. The brunette lined up to Clarke’s entrance, pushing forward but stopped when Clarke spoke. “Condom?” Lexa pulled away, hysterically searching the draws for protection. She found the foil package, ripping it open and rolling it on then resumed her position between the blonde’s legs.

 

“They said yes. They agreed as long as I trained with my dad until they see me fit. Three years at the least. Nia and Emerson are off the board. It’s going to work, Clarke” Clarke grinned.

 

“Let me congratulate you then” Clarke grabbed Lexa’s length, encouraging her towards her entrance. Lexa pushed her tip in, burying her nose in Clarke’s neck.

 

“It’s been a while, so I can guarantee that I won’t last very long” Lexa mumbled into her skin. Clarke moaned as Lexa drove father in her. Lexa rested their foreheads together as she bottomed out. She kicked off her shoes and her pants that were bunched around her ankles, carrying Clarke into the shower. She laid Clarke on the shower floor, thrusting in and out of her silky warmth as the warm water fell on the bodies.  Clarke’s nails raked down her back as Lexa’s thrusts became faster. Lexa bite down on Clarke’s pulse point, causing Clarke to clench hard on Lexa’s dick. “Coming” Lexa grunted, spilling her seed into the condom. Lexa collapsed on the blonde’s body, panting against her neck. “Give me a minute. I can go again” Lexa breathed out. Clarke took her chin in her hand.

 

“You better” Lexa smiled, feeling her member twitch when Clarke clenched down again. “You’re in for a long night” Lexa’s grinned widen as she kissed Clarke.

 

“I should become a CEO more often”

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa stirred awake, hearing the persistent knocking on their front door. She looked up at Clarke, who was still asleep. Peeling herself off Clarke’s bare chest, she pulled on some sweats and a sports bra before going to the door. She could hear her dad’s voice through the door, arguing with someone. Opening her door, Lexa saw her parents and her grandmother at the threshold.

 

“Are you just going to stare at us or let us in?” Her grandmother didn’t wait for an answer, pushing Lexa aside to enter their loft. “Where are my great grandchildren and my future granddaughter? It’s not that girl I met last time I was here, is it? She seemed like a gold digger to me” Her grandmother sat down on the couch, leaning her cane against the coffee table. Lexa looked to her parents for an explanation, gaining nothing but a shrug from both of them.

 

“Grandma, what are you doing here?”

 

“To see my favorite grandchild”

 

“I’m your only grandchild”

 

“Well if you’re going to be ungrateful, I take it back. Your fiancée is my new favorite. Now where is she?”

 

“She’s still sleeping and so are the twins” Lexa told her, shutting the front door.

 

“Well get her up. I gave up some of my beauty sleep to be here and I’m not leaving till I see her and my great grandchildren”

 

“You should know it’s better to do what she says, kiddo” Gustus said, sitting next to his mother. Clarke hobbled out of their bedroom with only Lexa’s dress shirt on, freezing once she saw everyone in the living room.

 

“Is that her?” Lexa nodded. “I see why I already have great grandchildren. What’s your name?”

 

“Clarke” The blonde responded, walking up next to Lexa.

 

“Isn’t that a man’s name?”

 

“Grandma!”

 

“What?”

* * *

[Lexa's Ring](http://www.tiffany.com/jewelry/rings/lucida-wedding-band-GRP09217?fromGrid=1&search_params=p+1-n+10000-c+616859-s+5-r+101607567-t+-ni+1-x+-lr+0-hr+-ri+-mi+-pp+178+3&search=0&origin=browse&searchkeyword=&trackpdp=bg&fromcid=616859&trackgridpos=6)

[Lexa's Grandmother's Ring](https://erstwhilejewelry.com/collections/vintage-engagement-rings/products/2-03-carat-art-deco-tiffany-co-engagement-ring-1)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Wedding planning. Grandma Woods meets the delinquents and the twins. She offers her assistance with the wedding. Abby has a gift for Clarke. Harper visits her cousin


	14. Meet the Delinquents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I forgot today was Super Bowl Sunday and I won't have time to finish the chapter. So I'm giving you a sneak peek to tie you over until I can finish.
> 
> Chapter completely finished!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Leif’s crying carried into the living room, causing Clarke to jog out the room to check on him. Indra followed behind her, eager to she her grandchildren. Lexa barely had time to sit down before Clarke, stumbled out of the room, slinging on her jacket. “Grab your keys” Clarke demanded, rushing into the bedroom. Lexa ran after her, grabbing her keys and throwing on some clothes.

 

“What’s wrong? Where are we going?”

 

“Hospital. He’s got a fever” Lexa threw on her shirt and jacket before going into the twins’ room. Indra was rocking an irritated Leif in her arms with a fan blowing on them. Lexa took their car seats and snapped in Arryn, who was still asleep. “Mom? Leif has a fever we’re taking him to the hospital. Ok, I’ll meet you guys there” Clarke said, speed walking into the room. Indra handed Leif to her then she strapped him in.

* * *

 

“It’s just an ear infection. It’s not severe so he doesn’t need any antibiotics. Give him some ibuprofen, only for his fever. If his ear is bothering him, press a warm towel to it. If that doesn’t work, you can get ear drops. We gave him some Tylenol and he went straight to sleep when it started working, so he should be good to go” The doctor smiled softly before leaving the room. Clarke let out a breath of relief, rubbing Leif’s stomach. Lexa kissed her temple as she got up from her seat.

 

“I’ll sign his papers, so we can go” Lexa said, carrying Arryn out of the room. A few moments after Lexa left, Jake popped his head through the door.

 

“How’s he feeling?”

 

“Well enough for him to go back to sleep”

 

“Well, his fan club is waiting to see him”

 

“Send them in” Clarke smiled, watching her friends and family pile into the room, carrying teddy bears and balloons in their hands. “You didn’t need to buy all that”

 

“We know but it’s better than coming empty handed” Wells replied.

 

“I'm gonna have to disagree with you there. He's not even my kid and he's breaking into my pockets” Raven commented, sitting down in the seat Lexa was in. Grandma Woods walked in and stopped right in front of Raven.

 

“Elderly first” was all she said to get Raven out of her seat. “Thank you. So Clarke, how long have you known my granddaughter?”

 

“A little over a year. We met at a party”

 

“And when were my great grandchildren born?” Lexa walked into the room as her grandmother spoke.

 

“Can you not grill my fiancée while I'm out of the room?” Lexa asked, passing Arryn over to Gustus.

 

“If I do that she might not be as nervous when I do grill her. Gus, let me see that one”

 

“Her name is Arryn, grandma, and she doesn't like when people she doesn't know hold her”

 

“She'll get over it” Grandma Woods said, beckoning Gustus closer. Arryn squirmed as he passed her over to her great grandmother. Tears started to build her eyes as she looked for Clarke or Gustus to take her back. She reached out for Clarke, causing the blonde to take her, laying her on her shoulder towards her great grandmother. Arryn stared at Grandma Woods as she pushed her curls out of her face. “You are as mean as Lexa was to people when she was a baby, but you don't have a fit when someone touches your hair” Arryn smiled as if she knew what she saying.

 

“They said we can go” Lexa announced as the nurse came in. Clarke nodded, getting up from her seat. Arryn gripped on to her shirt when she tried to pass her over to Lexa.

 

“I guess you're sticking with me today, huh?” Clarke asked Arryn. Arryn laid her head back down on Clarke's shoulder. “That answers that. Can you get him?” Lexa nodded, lifting Leif out of his bed. He woke up as Lexa bent down to get his car seat, looking for Clarke. Clarke gave him his pacifier but he spit it out, reaching for her. “What is up with you two today?” Clarke asked as Lexa put him on her other shoulder.

* * *

The couple had gotten into a routine over the last few weeks. Lexa worked at her office in the loft everyday except Wednesdays when she would watch in on Gustus’s meetings for an hour or two. Lexa had talked to Clarke about working on her art more and selling her paintings so she wouldn’t get bored at home. She had been meaning to talk to Clarke about getting a house and the wedding planning.

 

Lexa walked into their bedroom, smiling at the sight before her. Clarke was in the middle of their bed with Arryn asleep across her stomach and Leif asleep on her chest with his arms around her neck. Clarke smiled over at Lexa as she walked further into the room. Lexa leaned over their son, pressing a kiss to the blonde’s lips. The brunette crawled into the bed, cuddling into her fiancée's side. “I think we should get a puppy” Lexa stated. Clarke turned her head to face Lexa, raising her eyebrow. “A Siberian Husky to go running with me”

 

“He or she would still need a lot of space to keep them occupied”

 

“We should get a lot of space then. Let’s buy a house”

 

“Why couldn’t you just say we should get a house?”

 

“I also want a dog. Plus we need the space for both cars”

 

“Both cars?” Lexa nodded, pulling the keys to her car out of her back pocket.

 

“Mount Weather gave me a company car. It’s not much compared to my Maserati but I think they’d get offended if I didn’t use it. And there is no one else I trust with my precious car but you” Clarke reached for the keys, sitting them on the closest nightstand to her.

 

“So you picked out a house?”

 

“No, not without you but I have looked at some. I checked for school districts, proximity to work and both of our parents house, and a huge backyard”

 

“How many bedrooms?”

 

“Six and up. You know, we have to make sure we have enough space for our future football team” Lexa mused, kissing Clarke’s cheek.

 

“You’re insane if you think I’m going to be popping out anything even close to a _basketball_ team roster let alone a football team”

 

“You’re no fun. What about eight?” Clarke snorted, shaking her head. “Six?”

 

“Nope”

 

“Six and that’s the lowest I’ll go”

 

“Four and that’s what you’re going to take”

 

“Deal. Just so you know, I would’ve gone with just two”

 

“And I would’ve gone five” Arryn stretched, waking up from her nap. She stared off into space before lifting her head up, searching for one of her mommies. She grunted when Lexa laid her down between the two of them. Lexa crawled down, lifting Arryn’s onesie, tickling her sides before blowing raspberries on her tummy. Arryn wiggled on the bed, laughing while trying to push Lexa’s head away. Lexa got off the bed, raising Arryn in the air like Simba from the Lion King. “Put her down before she spits up on you” Clarke said through her grin.

 

“She is a warrior like her mothers. No one tells Heda or Wanheda what to do. She must learn in the ways of the Woods. Come, Simba, you must be changed” Lexa said, kissing Arryn’s hair before taking her to her changing table. Lexa carried Arryn back into the room, sporting her new Grandpa is my biggest fan onesie. “Your dad called me. Aden wants me to teach him how to drive” Lexa told her, sitting criss cross on the edge of the bed with Arryn between her legs.

 

“First, you should send a picture of her in that to him and Gustus. He’ll need after what happened Sunday. Second, why didn’t he ask me?”

 

“Well it might have something to do with the way you acted when he had a date”

 

“Pregnancy hormones, so technically it was you fault. You knocked me up”

 

“Clarke!” Lexa gasped, covering Arryn’s ears. “Our children are here” Arryn grabbed Lexa’s hands, holding them up to her ears. Clarke grabbed her phone.

 

“Smile” Lexa beamed, letting Clarke snap the picture to send to their fathers.

 

“Our mothers will want one for them too”

 

“We should actually print out all their pictures. We can do it tomorrow then we could check out some houses. I guess I can trudge all the way here to see you early”

 

“I’m sure that long walk from your office to our bedroom is killer”

 

“The things I do for love”

 

“I waiting on a call from the doctor at around noon so it’ll have to be after that”

 

“Everything okay?”

 

“Routine check up”

* * *

 

“So Jackson was trying to hide some reports from me today? He said you stopped by but wouldn’t say why. Care to explain before I out you” Abby greeted Clarke through the phone.

 

“You know, I’m pretty sure that this is against HIPAA. Did he tell you?” Clarke countered.

 

“He didn’t so I’m going to assume since you didn’t shoot me down right away the results were positive. My next question is how”

 

“I have a theory that Lexa’s sperm is a condom kryptonite, because they never work. And I can’t take birth control because I’m breastfeeding so here we are” Lexa glanced at Clarke with wide eyes from  the driver’s seat.

 

“Are you sure you can handle three?”

 

“I figure that the twins will be one by the time this one is born and if they sleep like they do now the late night crying won’t bother them” Clarke paused before breaking out into laughter. “ And I’m totally kidding. I’m not pregnant unless you found something in that report Jackson didn’t . I am serious about Lexa’s swimmers so if you have any recommendations. Leif’s blood type matches one for a newborn in the NICU and Jackson wanted to see if he had mine so I could donate blood for his surgery”

 

“Why would you do that? That’s not funny” Lexa pulled into the driveway of the fifth house they visited today.

 

“Sorry mom. I gotta go. Love you”

 

“Keep an open mind for this one. It’s my second favorite. And it takes two people to have children”

 

“I always have an open mind”

 

“You didn’t like the last house because didn’t know what year it was built”

 

“She knew; she just didn’t want to tell me. It was suspicious” Clarke out towards the house. “Lexa, this place is huge. How much is it?”

 

“Don’t worry about that yet. Do you like it?”

 

“I think it’s too big. I know you want a big family but I would like to my kids every once and awhile”

 

“There is one more I like and the school near it are the best I’ve seen”

 

“That is a terrible attempt at reverse psychology”

* * *

 

“This is it” Clarke decided. Lexa looked away from Arryn.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah. This is the one” Lexa leaned down to kiss Clarke, feeling a small hand push her away. The blonde smiled, watching Leif push Lexa away from her.

 

“I can’t kiss your mommy?” Leif turned his head, laying it back on Clarke’s chest. “I guess that’s a no. I’ll get one later. I’ll go talk to the realtor”

 

“Are you excited, buddy?” Clarke cooed, running her hand through the curls that had already started to reform on Leif’s head.

 

“Ah!” Leif babbled and gurgled, playing with Clarke’s necklace.

 

“Clarke, can you come here for a second?” Lexa hollered. Clarke followed the sound of her voice into what would be the living room. Arryn had spit up all over Lexa’s shirt. “Can you get her so I can take this off?” Lexa gave Arryn to Clarke to take off her shirt, leaving her in only a tank top. Clarke’s phone starts to buzz in her back pocket and she looks to Lexa for help. Lexa folds her shirt, earning an eye roll from Clarke before answering her fiancée's phone.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Clarke?” Harper asked.

 

“No, this is her fiancée”

 

“Fiancée? When did she get a fiancée?”

 

“That hurt” Lexa mumbled, then put her on speaker.

 

“Who is it?” Clarke asked.

 

“I don’t know but they don’t know me. So I hope you haven’t talked to them in a while” Clarke smiled, trading Arryn for her phone.

 

“Hello”

 

“Clarke!”

 

“Harper?”

 

“How are you doing, cos? I’m visiting for fall break and I need a place to stay. You think your roommates will be okay with me crashing on your couch?”

 

“Well, Leif and Arryn aren’t too keen for sharing and Lexa probably would’ve wanted a heads up”

 

“Who the fuck are Leif, Arryn, and Lexa? What happened to Octavia and Raven?”

 

“Language. Leif’s my son. Arryn’s my daughter. Lexa is my fiancée. Raven and Octavia share the apartment together now”

 

“What the hell, Clarke? Way to keep in touch”

 

“Sorry”

 

“Am I at least invited to the wedding?”

 

“Yes, we haven’t really started planning yet but I’ll make sure we send you an invitation”

 

“And the place to stay?” Clarke looked over to Lexa, receiving a nod.

 

“You can stay with us if Octavia and Raven say no, but keep in mind we have two infants”

 

“Thank you. When are you going to ask them?”

 

“As soon as I see them”

 

“Would that happen to be in about forty-five minutes?”

 

“No, why?”

* * *

 

“Please explain to me how this happened” Clarke demanded, watching Lexa load Harper’s luggage into their car.

 

“Well, my parents and I had a bit of a disagreement. One thing led to another and here I am” Harper explained.

 

“That doesn’t tell me anything. Kane would flip if he knew you were here right now and he’s going to find out” Harper snapped her head back towards Clarke. “Don’t look at me like that. My parents come see the twins at least twice a week and when they see you they’re going to ask why you’re here. Then when they find out, they won’t hesitate to call Kane”

 

“You gotta buy me some time” Lexa smiled sympathetically at Harper before getting  back into the car.

 

“I called Octavia. She said you can stay with her and Raven but both of them have dates tonight and they won’t be home, so you’re staying with us for the night. With that being said, stay away from Raven. I know she hit on you the last time you were here”

 

“Okay, mom” Harper held her hands up in the air.

 

“Do you _really_ want to get on my bad side?”

* * *

 

Lexa trailed soft kisses down Clarke’s neck. She draped one of Clarke’s legs over her hips, moving her hands to the blonde’s back. “Lex?” Lexa hummed against her skin. “Lexa” Lexa grazed her teeth over her fiancee’s pulse point. “I want to talk about the wedding”

 

“Go ahead” Clarke moaned, feeling Lexa push her erection against her thigh.

 

“You aren’t listening to me if you’re humping my leg”

 

“I’m a great multitasker. Very efficient. Two products of my multitasking are in the other room”

 

“The fact that we have twins is on me not you. Take a biology class”

 

“No wonder no one ever pats me on the balls to say good job” Clarke chuckled, pecking her lips. “I love your laugh”

 

“I’m sure it’s one of the reasons you asked me to marry you”

 

“No, it was your boobs” Lexa teased.

 

“That’s okay, I only said yes because of your ass”

 

“Really? I thought it was because of this” Lexa ground into Clarke’s center, watching the blue eyes he fell in love with roll to the back of her head.

 

“You’re playing with fire, Woods”

 

“Bring it, Griffin” Lexa pulled back, stripping herself of her beater before laying back down on top of Clarke.

 

“I love you”

 

“I love you too” Lexa professed, leaning down giving her fiancee a slow, passionate kiss. Lexa slipped her hands in Clarke’s shorts, rubbing her clit through the thin material. She pushed the fabric aside, wasting no time to thrust a single digits into the blonde’s silky folds. Lexa panted, gaping at Clarke as she rocked against her hand. Lexa added two more fingers, twisting and curling her fingers in and out of the blonde. Clarke arched her back off the bed when Lexa’s other hand traveled to her breasts, squeezing her.  Lexa lifted Clarke’s shirt, attaching her mouth to the stiff bud. Lexa moaned as she tasted Clarke’s milk. Clarke’s body froze as her orgasm took over. “Was that?” Clarke nodded before she could finish. Clarke pulled Lexa into a bruising kiss as Lexa pulled out of her. Clarke groaned as Lexa licked her fingers clean.

 

“Your turn” Clarke pulled Lexa out of her pajama pants. Lexa tensed above Clarke as the blonde ran her thumb over her slit. Lexa jerked her hips forward, panting against Clarke’s lips. She started out with long, slow strokes until Lexa practically collapsed on her body. Clarke turned her on her side, increasing her speed.

 

“Wait” Lexa gasped, pushing Clarke’s hand away. Lexa rolled back on top of Clarke, resting their foreheads together. Lexa pulled down Clarke’s shorts  completely, lining up at her entrance. Clarke wrapped her legs around Lexa’s waist, urging her forward. Leif's cries carried into the bedroom, causing Clarke to push Lexa off her. " I can't catch a break here"

 

 "Sorry. That's what you get for changing the subject. He still could be feeling sick, can't risk it. Right now, he's first priority"

 

 "Can we at least cuddle? Preferably while naked"

* * *

 

Lexa stretched, rolling out of bed. She could hear the twins snoring through the baby monitor. Clarke was still asleep with their sheets loosely hanging off her body. She trudged into the kitchen to make breakfast. Lexa froze, hearing the clatter of pots in  the kitchen. Harper walked into the living room hearing Lexa stumble. Harper squealed, turning away from Lexa’s naked body. Lexa scrabbled back into their bedroom, running into Clarke. “I forgot she was here” Lexa argued, searching for any kind of clothing.

* * *

 

[House](http://www.zillow.com/homedetails/Whitney-Farms-Ln-LOT-AA-Pompey-NY-13078/2101893460_zpid/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Lexa can't look Harper in the face anymore. Bellamy tries to stir up trouble but Grandma Woods handles it. The delinquents learn the roles in the wedding. Lexa takes Aden driving. Gustus and Jake take Lexa, Aden, Wells, and Anya tux shopping. Indra and Abby take Clarke, Octavia, Raven, Harper, and Ontari dress shopping.


	15. He's a Piece of Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took as long as it did. I wanted this up by yesterday but I didn't had time to finish. I alternate between each fic so It takes forever to update. I'll try my hardest to speed up. Enjoy

Clarke smiled, watching Leif chew on a piece of cinnamon roll for the first time. Arryn slammed her hands down on her seat to get Clarke’s attention with her mouth open. “Chill out. I’m going to feed you too” Clarke tore a piece of the cinnamon roll, feeding it to Arryn. “Happy now?” Arryn grinned, reaching out for her bottle.

 

“Where’s Harper?” Lexa asked, sitting in front of Leif.

 

“Taking a shower. Why? Did you want to walk in on her to get revenge?” Clarke chuckled, watching Lexa blush.

 

“It was an accident”

 

“Why were you walking around naked anyway?”

 

“I forgot she was here!” Leif grunted to gain Clarke’s attention back from Lexa. Leif opened his mouth, waiting for his mommy to feed him. “Are you feeding them a cinnamon roll?”

 

“Yep. They can’t suck me dry forever, so I gave them a treat to help speed up the process” Lexa hummed, feeding Leif more of his treat. “Keep your clothes on. Our parents and friend will be here soon. You’re going tux shopping” Lexa groaned. Clarke pecked her on the lips before leaving to change Arryn. "Get Leif ready when you’re done”

* * *

 

Arryn squirmed in Gustus’s arms, trying to get to her mama, who was sitting next to them with Tris on her lap. Gustus passed her to Lexa, laying her head on the brunette’s shoulder. Arryn glared at Tris with an expression similar to a pissed off Clarke.

 

“Tris, come sit with me” Clarke said, noticing the agitated look on her daughter’s face. Tris got up from her seat on Lexa’s lap and crawled onto one of Clarke’s legs, opposite to Leif.

 

“Can I hold him?" Tris whispered into Clarke's ear.

 

"Yes but you have to promise you'll be careful" Tris nodded enthusiastically. "Okay, when I pick him up, lay your legs across my lap” Clarke picked Leif off her lap and waited for Tris to crawl all the way into her lap. "Open your arms. He's kinda heavy so I'm going to keep my arm on your back. Hold his head” Clarke laid Leif in Tris's arms. Tris smiled up at Clarke before kissing Leif's forehead.

 

“Since my wonderful grandmother” Lexa paused, smiling at her grandmother. “Has decided to plan our wedding in her free time here, we thought it was a good idea to tell you what your parts in the wedding will be”

 

“Am I the flower girl?” Gustus joked.

 

“No fair. I wanted to be the flower girl” Jake replied. “Guess I’ll be the ring bearer then” Jake huffed. Abby nudged Jake’s side, nodding to Lexa to continue.

 

“Aden, Anya, Lincoln, and Wells will be my grooms people.  Tris you have a very special role. You’re going to be the flower girl” Jake and Gustus groaned simultaneously. “Aden you’re going to carry Leif down the aisle. Anya you’re going to be my best woman”

 

“O, Raven, Ontari, and Harper you guys are my bridesmaids. O, you walk with Lincoln. Ontari’s with Wells. Raven’s with Anya. And Harper’s with Aden” Clarke finished.

 

“Why am I with the sixteen year old?” Harper asked.

 

“Because you saw my fiancée naked and because my parents agreed not to snitch on you and because we’re paying for your ticket to Greece. You’re lucky Arryn only lets a few people touch her otherwise you’d be her escort”

 

“Are you paying for ours too?” Octavia asked, hopefully.

 

“More important, why has Harper seen Lexa naked when you won’t let me see Harper naked?” Clarke glared at Raven before responding to Octavia.

 

“Yes but you’re just not going to be in first class”

 

“Wait, you didn’t tell us who your maid of honor was” Octavia and Raven looked at Clarke expectantly.

 

“Well, since Lexa only choose one best woman, I only get one maid of honor. Feel free to discuss this among yourselves” Clarke sat Tris on Indra's lap beside her, leaving the room before they could react.

 

“Clarke!”

* * *

 

“So what are you looking for?” The salesman asked Lexa.

 

“Clarke said midnight blue with black lapels. She also said if you get a bow tie, we have to get neck ties and vice versa. Same color but all midnight blue, white shirts with a midnight blue tie. Gus, yours has to be midnight blue with black lapels as well, silver neck tie. Jake yours will also be midnight blue with black lapels, but with a silver neck tie to match Abby” Wells read Clarke’s text off his phone. “Absolutely no tails. She said we all have to wear the same shoe, so find some that Aden won’t complain about. She suggests leather horse buckle styled loafers”

 

“Do you have anything like that?” Lexa asked the salesman.

 

“Modern slim fit?” Lexa nodded. “I have one that might be your size but it’s not midnight blue. You can try it on and see how you like it. If you do, I can have some of that color shipped here by the end of next week”

 

“Thank you”

* * *

 

“Clarke, your daughter’s a jerk. She flipped me off at least five times in the car” Raven informed her, following the blonde into the store.

 

“I doubt that because she's asleep but even if she did you probably deserve it” Clarke answered, smiling at her daughter, who was resting peacefully on her shoulder.

 

"She did when we were in the car. I'm assuming it’s a personality trait she got from you”

 

"She's four months old. She just figured out how to use her hands”

 

"Yeah, and look what she's doing with them” Octavia pushed past them, carrying Leif in the bridal shop.

 

"Clarke's right, even if she did it you probably did deserve it" Octavia intervened, watching the two.

 

"Is this a typical thing for them?" Ontari whispered.

 

"Pretty much. You caught them on a good day”Abby answered for her. Indra sat next to Octavia, kissing Leif's forehead. Leif reached out for her, seeing his bottle in her hand. Indra laid him in her arms, feeding him what bottle from this morning.

 

"That's not even half a bottle; it's just going to make him mad ”Clarke told her. "Check his bag for cheerios if he's still hungry”

* * *

 

“I like it but I don’t know if Clarke will” Lexa said, turning in front of the mirror.

 

“This is your wedding day too. I’m sure she’ll love you in anything” Jake told her.

 

“I know but the wedding is only a formality for me. It’s special to Clarke. I want to make her happy”

 

“She is happy. You make her happy” Jake patted her on the back and left her to try on his own tuxedo. Anya and Lincoln walked up behind her. “What do you think?”

 

“I think grandma would be more helpful than me” Anya responded.

 

“Ditto. Where is she?” Lincoln agreed. “I thought she was supposed to be with us today”

 

“She said she had business to take care of” Lexa replied, unbuttoning her tuxedo jacket.

 

“What kind of business?”

 

“I don’t know. She left before I could ask”

 

“That’s never good” Lexa nodded at Lincoln through the mirror.

 

“Anya, can you ride back with my dad? I want to take Aden for a quick driving lesson before Clarke tries to tag along to hound him about Charlotte”

 

“Yeah,that way I won’t have to listen to you stress about the tux on the ride back” Lexa glared at the back of her head as she walked away.

 

“So why are you so stressed about this? Is the thought of marrying Clarke stressing you out?” Lincoln asked, sitting on the chair next to the mirror.

 

“Of course not” Lexa sighed. “I want to marry Clarke more than anything. I just don’t think I want to do it in front of a huge party, full of people who couldn’t care less. I know our family and friends do but all of those executives trying to get on my good side kind of ruin it for me”

 

“Okay, have a small ceremony and a huge reception”

 

“I would but they might be insulted. I don’t need more people against me than I already have”

 

“Elope” Lexa scoffed. “Wait hear me out. Have one of the delinquents to marry you guys. We can fly to Florida for thanksgiving, go out to the beach at night, and have a quick ceremony. It could just be the family and your closest friends. None of us will tell anybody and you can still have a wedding for the public. I’m sure Clarke wouldn’t mind”

 

“I’ll talk to her about it”

* * *

 

“It should be a crime to look this good” Raven announced, bursting out of the dressing room. “Clarke, you might have some competition for most beautiful at your wedding. As a favor to you, I won’t wear this one” Clarke rolled her eyes from her dressing room.

 

“Try again, Raven. Did the room get hot all of a sudden?” Octavia paused. “Oh wait, it’s just me” Octavia continued, walking out of her dressing room.

 

“You know what they say, age over beauty” Harper countered, revealing her dress.

 

“Hey, O, you might be hot, but I’m the reason for global warming” Clarke intervened, finally emerging from her dressing room.

 

“Damn, Griff. You might be asked to leave. You’re making all the other future brides look bad”

 

“You look beautiful, Clarke” Clarke spun around at Grandma Woods’s voice.

 

“Grandma Woods, what are you doing here? I thought you were going with Lexa to help her pick out a tux”

 

“I was but I had some business to take care of” Clarke scrunched her eyebrows at the older woman’s response. “Octavia, your brother is a piece of work”

 

“What did he do now?” Octavia groaned.

 

“It seems he wanted to sell some information to a well published tabloid. Unless my eyes are fooling me, I do believe that my grandchildren _are_ actually my grandchildren so I had to solve the problems he caused”

 

“He’s trying to convince people what? That the twins are his?” Octavia scoffed, already planning to kick her brother’s ass.

 

“It would seem so, but don’t worry. I’ll handle it even if I have to buy the story from every magazine in the country”

 

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Lexa?” Aden asked, glancing at Lexa from the road.

 

“Yeah”

 

“Why do you want to marry my sister?”

 

“Is this your version of the talk?” Lexa smirked. “Keep both hands on the wheel. You’ll fail your test without both hands on the wheel”

 

“Well, yeah. I don’t think you’ll hurt her, but I also thought Bellamy was a good guy for her and he turned out to be a dick to her”

 

“Sometimes people aren’t what you think they’d be but I love your sister. I wouldn’t hurt her. She’s the love of my life and the mother of my children. I’ll protect her with my life”

 

“Good, because I don’t think I could kick your ass”

* * *

 

Lexa adjusted the pillows as she waited for Clarke to come out of the bathroom. She pulled up her sports bra, revealing as much of her abs as she could, then she covered the rest of her naked body with their duvet. When she heard the doorknob move, she grabbed the remote, pretending to flip through channels. Clarke halted in her footsteps, observing the scene in front of her. “Lex?”

 

“Hm?” Lexa didn’t look away from the TV screen.

 

“Not that I don’t mind, but why are you half naked?”

 

“How did you know I'm naked?”

 

"You're pitching a tent” Lexa glanced at her crotch and shrugged.

 

“It’s kind of hot so” Lexa trailed off, glancing over at her fiancée as she crossed the room, heading towards the bed. Clarke pulled off her robe, completely aware of what Lexa was trying to do. “So the realtor called. The owners accepted our offer” Clarke peered at Lexa over her shoulder. “We are officially homeowners” Lexa snatched the cover off her body, dramatically. “Let’s celebrate” Clarke laughed as Lexa pulled her on top of her body.

 

“You’re ridiculous” Lexa tilted her head up, pressing a soft kiss to Clarke’s lips. “If you actually want to get laid tonight, you might want to speed it along” Clarke murmured against Lexa’s lips.

 

“Do you have a condom?”

 

“I put in a diaphragm. The doctor prescribed it for me last week”

 

“I have no idea what that is but works for me” Lexa flipped them over, throwing the duvet back over her lower body. “Oh, I need to use your old car to teach Aden how to drive this weekend. He tried to drive mine but it was too big for him to control”

 

“And you choose now to remember? When we’re about to have sex?” Clarke asked. They both turned their heads toward the baby monitor as Leif stirred awake, babbling for attention. Lexa sighed, heavily. “Tell you what I’ll put him back to sleep if you start running a bath for us”

 

“Why? We’re already clean”

 

“Maybe I want to be the opposite of clean”

 

“What?” Clarke raised her eyebrows, waiting for Lexa to get what she was trying to say. “Ohhhh! I’ll get on that” Clarke smiled, watching Lexa streak across their bedroom into the bathroom.

* * *

 

Lexa could feel her dick twitch underneath the water while she watched Clarke undress. Clarke proceeded to situate herself between the brunette’s legs, leaning back against Lexa’s front. Lexa pressed open mouth kisses on the back of her neck. Clarke turned her head to face Lexa, feeling something poking her in the butt.

 

“Is that?” Lexa nodded before she finished her question.

 

“You can’t strip in front of me and not expect that to happen” Clarke straddled Lexa. Lexa wrapped her hands around Clarke’s back, pulling Clarke forward into a passionate kiss. Lexa pulled away with a goofy grin on her face that quickly turned into a look of surprise when Clarke grasped her length. Lexa gripped the blonde’s waist, holding back a moan as Clarke sunk down on her.

 

“Hold still” Clarke whispered. Lexa buried her head in Clarke’s neck, sinking down in the tub. Clarke pushed Lexa’s hands from her waist. “No touching” Clarke warned. Clarke lifted her hips so that Lexa’s member was grazing her clit. Lexa gripped the edges of the tub, tensing as Clarke stroked her length impossibly harder. Clarke sunk down, taking the tip of Lexa’s penis inside of her. Lexa’s hips involuntarily jerked forward, causing both of them to moan. Clarke pushed Lexa’s waist down. “I thought I said don’t move”

 

“Sorry” Lexa squeaked, rolling her eyes to the back of her head, feeling Clarke’s walls flutter around her cock. Clarke guided Lexa’s dick into her an inch at a time.

 

“Scoot up some” Lexa obliged, sitting up and sliding away from the tiles behind her. Clarke wrapped her legs around Lexa’s s waist, rolling her hips forward. Lexa resumed her position with her face in Clarke’s neck. Lexa panted, barely maintaining control as Clarke moved up and down on her shaft. Lexa’s knuckles turned white before she gave in, flipping them over, thrusting at a brutal pace. Clarke scraped her nails down Lexa’s back, causing Lexa to falter as she drove into Clarke. Lexa reached between them, rubbing circles on the swollen bud. Clarke grabbed Lexa’s ass, pulling her closer to encourage her to go faster. Lexa hooked one of her arms underneath Clarke’s body, thrusting deeper into Clarke. Clarke arched her back, letting her orgasm take over, Lexa froze above her, emptying her seed into Clarke’s convulsing velvety walls.

 

“If I knew baths could be this awesome when I was little, I wouldn’t have complained about taking them so much” Lexa admitted, earning a breathy laugh from Clarke. “I love you”

 

“I love you too” Clarke confessed, rubbing her hands down Lexa’s back. “Did I hurt your back?”

 

“Nothing I can’t handle” Lexa pecked Clarke’s lips before getting out and scooping the blonde in her arms. She sat Clarke on the bathroom counter then grabbed a towel to dry them off. After Lexa dried Clarke off, the blonde trapped Lexa in her spot between her legs.

 

Clarke took the towel from Lexa “Let me”

 

“As you wish, pretty girl” Clarke motioned for Lexa to sit on the edge of the bath. She kneeled in front of Lexa, leisurely wiping the water from her skin. Lexa’s eyes widened, watching Clarke purposely stroking her dick, pretending to dry her off. Lexa moaned as Clarke gripped her member harder, earning a small portion of precum. Clarke slid her tongue along the largest vein on her length that led to the tip of her cock, kissing the slit as she reached the head. Lexa snaked her hand into Clarke’s golden locks. Clarke took her head in her mouth, stroking the base of the brunette’s cock. Lexa gently thrusted into Clarke’s mouth. Clarke released Lexa’s cock, letting the brunette thrust into her mouth. Lexa drove into Clarke’s mouth, holding her head in place. Lexa tensed, feeling her member fully surrounded in the warmth of Clarke’s mouth. Lexa relaxed, feeling her orgasm build, then Clarke’s mouth was gone. Lexa snapped her eyes opened, gaping at Clarke as she stood. “W-What? What just happened?”

 

“I told you not to touch” Clarke grabbed her robe and started brushing her teeth.

 

“I- I. It- Clarke!” Lexa whined, earning a chuckle from her fiancée.

 

"Goodnight”

* * *

 

Clarke woke up to Lexa tossing and turning beside her. Clarke turned to face Lexa, throwing her arm across Lexa’s waist. Lexa stopped turning and faced Clarke. Clarke kissed her nose before speaking. “What’s wrong? Are you still pouting that I left you hanging?”

 

“No. Well, yeah, that was just mean”

 

“I’ll make it up to you when it’s not three o’clock in the morning” Clarke pressed a gentle kiss to Lexa’s lips.

 

“I’m holding you to that” Clarke hummed.

 

“So what’s wrong?”

 

“Something Lincoln and I were talking about is racking my brain. Does it bother you that our wedding is basically a business event?”

 

“Not really. The only thing that I care about is meeting you at the end of the aisle and calling you  my wife at the end of the day”

 

“I want that too, but our wedding is supposed to be special. All I want to think about is you and the twins.. I can’t do that when business associates are pulling me away from you after the ceremony” Clarke shifted closer, resting her head on Lexa’s chest.

 

“So what were you thinking?”

 

“Lincoln suggested that we elope. Not in the stereotypical way like going to Vegas. He said we can go to Florida for Thanksgiving and have a small wedding on the beach at night. Have someone we known officiate it. That way we can have our privacy. We can still have a wedding for show but I want or day to be special” Clarke stayed silent, letting Lexa’s words soak in.

 

“Okay”

 

“Okay?”

 

“Let’s do it. Let’s get married in three weeks”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Thanksgiving


	16. Wedding Bells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The full chapter everybody and on time too!!!!!! I hope you enjoy.  
> BTW:  
> For the wedding, I bolded the least important parts because i didn't know if you wanted to read it.

# 

“Hey, big man. What are you doing up?” Lexa asked, lifting Leif out of his crib. “Are you excited too? I’m excited I get to marry your mommy in two days” Leif yawned, laying his head on her chest.“Let’s get you changed. I want this weekend to be special for mommy” Lexa quickly changed Leif and sat him in his highchair before changing a sleeping Arryn. The doorbell rang and Lexa sat the twins in their playpen before sprinting towards the door. 

 

“I rented an RV” Gustus proclaimed, pushing Lexa aside to enter the loft.

 

“Hello to you too”

 

“Hello. I rented an RV and your mother said no, so it's yours” Gustus explained, tossing her the keys.

 

“No thank you. Those things are so tacky” Lexa replied smoothly, tossing them back at her dad and walking into the living room where the twins were. Leif had cuddled up with Arryn and was drifting back to sleep.

 

“Well, what am I supposed to do with it?” Gustus asked, following after her.

 

“Return it”

 

“I already paid for it”

 

“Give it to the delinquents” Clarke suggested, stretching as she entered the room. Leif perked up upon hearing her voice. “I won't promise you that they'll return it the way they got it” Clarke kissed Leif’s forehead as she picked him up. “Has he eaten?”

 

“He woke up early, so I got him dressed but my dad rang the doorbell before he started to fall back asleep” Lexa answered.

 

“We're ignoring my problem here” Gustus stated.

 

“ Just give it to the delinquents like Clarke said. They're coming down there with us too. You might as well”

 

“I'll probably spend more money for what they destroy”

 

“True but might as well not let it go to waste” Gustus tossed the keys back to Lexa.

 

“Alright, give it to them. We leave in 0100 hours”

 

“That's one o'clock in the morning”

 

“Well, whatever one o'clock is in military time”

* * *

 

“I wonder how fast I could make this thing go?” Raven muttered, walking around the RV. 

 

“I don’t  care who drives it as long as it’s not Raven,” Lexa told the group. “We leave at one and we’re only making one stop to rest the whole trip. Try not to do too much damage”

 

“What time is the ceremony?” Octavia asked. “You’re not allowed to see Clarke twenty-four hours before the wedding”

 

“That’s for the bride and groom. We’re two brides” Octavia started scrutinizing her body. “What are you doing?”

 

“Trying to find some care” Octavia’s response earned snickering from the rest of their friends.

 

“I need to know since I’m officiating” Raven announced.

 

“You’re not officiating; Murphy is”

 

“What?! Why not?”

 

“You’re in the wedding!”

 

“Oh yeah”

* * *

 

 “Hey, Clarke, can you ask your friends if I can ride in the RV with them? Dad keeps teasing me about Charlotte” Aden asked while helping Lexa load the car. 

 

“Why is he teasing you about Charlotte?” Lexa questioned, loading the last of their things.

 

“He’s been doing it ever since I asked her to be my girlfriend”

 

“Oh, so you heard. Aden’s got a girlfriend” Jake sing songed, throwing his arm around his son.

 

“Dad, stop” Aden whined, pushing Jake’s arm off his shoulder.

 

“Look, he’s blushing”

 

“Aww, leave him alone Jake. He can’t help that he’s in love” Gustus intervened, pinching Aden’s cheeks.

 

“Help me, Clarke. If they’re going to do this all weekend, I’ll die”

 

“Calm down; I’ll ask” Clarke conceded, putting the twins in their car seats.

* * *

 

**Rockin’ Reyes**

We have to stop. It’s an emergency 

 

**Commander**

We’re not stopping until we get to West Virginia

 

**Rockin’ Reyes**

But Roanoke is only two miles away

 

**Commander**

No

**Rockin’ Reyes changed the name of the group chat to ‘Lexa sucks ass’**

 

**Commander**

Very mature

 

**JJordan**

I wanna see it too

 

**LincolnLogs**

Let’s do it

 

**Dr.Griffin**

Why do I keep getting messages from Lexa sucks ass?

 

**Princess**

You put my mom in the group chat?

 

**Rockin’ Reyes is now Future Mrs.Dr.Griffin**

 

**Future Mrs.Dr.Griffin**

You bet your ass

 

**Princess**

Change your name back

 

**Future Mrs.Dr.Griffin**

Only if we can stop at Roanoke Star

 

**Commander**

We are not stopping

You have one hour

 

**BetterBlake**

Clarke’s got the commander whipped

 

**BetterBlake changed the name of the group chat to ‘Clarke wears the pants’**

 

**MurphysLaw**

I used to respect you

 

**LinclonLogs**

Me too

 

**MurphysLaw**

Like you’re any better

 

**Future Mrs.Dr.Griffin**

Haha. Woods seem all tough till they see a pretty face

 

**Commander**

Shut up, Raven

* * *

 

“Look there’s a pet shop” Lexa pointed out.

 

“What about it?” Clarke asked, zipping up Leif’s jacket. 

 

“I’m sure they have puppies”

 

“Interesting” Clarke responded, tossing Leif’s bag on her shoulder.

 

“I mean, if I really wanted to see a star, I’d look up at night. I think this would be more fun”

 

“If you want to get a dog just ask”

 

“Can we?”

 

“Yes, but nothing too big” Lexa gave Clarke a peck on the lips before pulling her towards the store with Arryn in her arms.

* * *

 

“What the hell? We leave them for a few minutes and they come back with a dog” Octavia said, picking up the alsatian husky puppy. “He is cute though. What’s his name?”

 

“We haven’t picked one out yet” Clarke answered. “How was the star?”

 

“It was awesome. The wiring is ancient but the fact that it was built in the 40s and it’s still standing. There was a guard there so I couldn’t get a good look at everything but totally worth the stop. Plus the view is amazing. You missed out” Raven raved, practically bouncing on the balls of her feet.

 

“Great, now we’re behind schedule so we need to go” Lexa replied, unlocking the car door.

 

“Your dad already got us rooms at the hotel and you only have about eight more hours together. Chop chop” Octavia said.

 

“What? We’re wasting time”

 

“It’s fine. We going to make it there on time” Clarke said, wrapping her free arm around Lexa.

 

“Fish!” Aden yelled.

 

“What?”

 

“He’s name. It should be Fish”

 

“Why?”

 

“Why not?”

* * *

 

Clarke turned in the bed expecting to find warmth in her fiancee but discovered she was alone. She stretched out her arms, feeling for any sign of Lexa before opening her eyes. Her eyes immediately found the rose petals scattered across the floor of the room and the note on the nightstand. 

 

_ Morning Pretty Girl, _

_ Our friends have decided to kidnap me at five o’clock in the morning so I wanted to leave you a note. Octavia is going to take the car and you guys are going to drive the rest of the way down. I’ll be in the RV or riding with Anya and Lincoln. Fish is with Aden and whoever he decides to ride with. Our parents took the twins so don’t worry about them. I love you and I’ll see you at the altar, beautiful. _

_ Love, _

_ Charmer _

 

“Come on, Griff” Octavia yelled through the door. “We’re leaving in forty minutes”

 

“I’m up”

* * *

 

“Nervous?” Anya asked, glancing back at Lexa.

 

“Marrying Clarke? No. Getting married? Hell yes,” Lexa responded.

 

“You’ll be fine and you don’t have to worry messing up your tux at a beach wedding” Lincoln stated.

 

“Yay,” Lexa deadpanned. 

 

“Be more cheerful. You’re getting married in less than twenty-four hours and Uncle Gus has a surprise for you”

 

“A surprise?” Lincoln nodded. “Like the RV?”

 

“Just wait and see”

* * *

 

“Holy shit” Lexa beamed, seeing her entire college soccer team waiting for her at their hotel in Florida. “What the hell are you guys doing here?” Lexa asked as the team pulled her into their group hug.

 

“Your dad invited us and we weren’t going to miss a free trip to Caladesi island” Dana, the former left-midfielder, informed her. “We also heard that you have twins and we want to know why we weren’t invited to the baby shower”

 

“I had a lot on my mind”

 

“Where’s this fiancee of yours anyway?” Kailee, the former forward, asked.

 

“She’s on her way. Our friends won’t let me see her till she’s walking down the aisle but I can’t wait for her to meet you guys” Lexa replied, seeing her father and Jake with the twins in their arms. “But you can meet the twins” Lexa signaled the pair over. 

 

“Well , we’ll size her up later but if she helped make these adorable little cuties, I don’t think we have to” The entire team surrounded the twins, swooning over them. 

 

“They just forgot about you, huh?” Anya asked.

 

“Pretty much but I can’t blame them. My kids _are_ pretty cute”

* * *

 

“Gustus invited Lexa’s old soccer team” Octavia told Clarke as they waited for the concierge to check them in.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah. Lincoln texted me that they pretty much forgot about her as soon as they saw the twins” Clarke chuckled, taking the key from the concierge. 

 

“Well, do I at least get to see them before the wedding”

 

“I guess I can work that out”

 

“How much is Gustus spending on this?”

 

“Too much but his only daughter’s getting married so,” Octavia said, stepping inside the elevator. “Jasper’s gonna have a lot of fun this weekend though”

 

“What happened to Maya?”

 

“She wanted to get more serious and he wanted ‘to keep his options open’. It’ll probably last until the end of this trip”

* * *

 

Lexa was about to knock on Clarke’s door when her mother’s voice stopped her. “Where do you think you’re going?”

 

“You’re in on this too?”Lexa sighed, turning to face her after being caught.

 

“You made it through the night; you can last three more hours,” Indra said, pulling her away from the door and pushing her down the hall in the opposite direction. “You’re lucky I’m the one who found you. Octavia borrowed Nathan’s handcuffs to keep you away from Clarke. You have an hour to finish getting ready then you, Wells, Anya, Aden, and Lincoln will take the car to the ferry”

 

“Okay,” Lexa groaned. “You look beautiful, by the way”

 

“Thank you but you’re still not getting in there”

 

“Fine fine. I’m going”

* * *

 

“You look beautiful, sweetheart” Jake gushed, kissing Clarke on her forehead.

 

“Thank you. How’s she doing?”

 

“She’s been trying to sneak into your room all day. Octavia might have even handcuffed her to her door and I’m sure her grandmother kept a paper bag in case she had a panic attack” Clarke smiled. “You ready?”

 

“Always”

 

“Good now I can have a daughter that I’m proud of” Jake joked, earning a shove from his daughter. “What?”

* * *

 

“I got this” Lexa mumbled, waiting for Clarke and Jake to walk down the aisle.

 

“All this for Griffin? Get it together, Woods” Murphy whispered.

 

“Shut up, Murphy,” The entire wedding party said in unison.

 

“Fine but Princess needs to hurry up. The faster this is done, the faster I can go to the beach”

 

“Why did we pick Murphy for this?” Octavia asked Raven.

 

“I didn’t; I wanted to do it” Raven replied.

 

“Never gonna happen”

 

“I could’ve done it” Harper suggested.

 

“Yeah right? Like Clarke was gonna let you marry her when you saw her fiancee naked?”

 

“It was an accident. A happy accident but an accident”

 

“Shut up. She’s coming”Anya whisper- yelled. Lexa turned her attention to the end of the beach, where her future wife and father-in-law stood. She couldn’t help the smile that grew on her face.Clarke matched her smile from her end of the beach and let her dad lead her towards Lexa.

 

“ Dearly beloved, we are gathered here on this beautiful day to witness the union of Lexa Woods and Clarke Griffin in holy matrimony **. It is wonderful to have family and friends here to join us today. The brides would like to thank their guests for being here and would like you to know that each of you were invited here on this day because you have played an integral part in their intertwining lives” Murphy started. “In the time that Lexa woods and Clarke Griffin have spent together, they've built the sturdy foundation for a lifelong relationship. After a great deal of thoughtful consideration, they have decided to bind themselves to one another for the rest of their lives. May you all remember and cherish this sacred ceremony, for on this day, with love, we will forever bind Lexa woods and Clarke Griffin together**. Who gives this bride today?”

 

“I do” Jake announced proudly before giving Clarke’s hand to Lexa.

 

“Lexa woods and Clarke Griffin, the sacred vows that you make to one another today present you with the opportunity to express your love in your own words. I would at this time invite you to publically declare these vows: Lexa, keep it short” Lexa took a deep breath as Clarke glared at Murphy.

 

“Clarke, I knew from the first time I saw you you were going to be my wife. I could tell a brief summary of our relationship but it won’t truly explain what you mean to me. I love you so much. I can’t even imagine what my life would be without you. I don’t want to, but I’m going to spend all of my life showing you how much you mean to me”

 

“Clarke”

 

“I’ve made some terrible choices in regards to my relationships” Clarke paused, hearing the murmurs of agreement from the crowd. “I get it but I finally got one right. You make me feel like I can do anything I put my mind to. With you, I feel like I finally live you to the nickname, princess. Now you want to make me your queen. You gave me your heart and I never want to let it go”

 

**“Lexa woods and Clarke Griffin please face one another and join hands. Lexa woods, do you take Clarke Griffin to be your lawfully wedded wife? By making this commitment, you are joining in the sacred covenant of marriage. Do you promise to honor her in love, to be sensitive to her needs, to comfort her in difficulty, and to put your full and complete trust in her, so long as you both shall live?”**

 

“I do”

**“Clarke Griffin, do you take Lexa woods to be your lawfully wedded wife? By making this commitment, you are joining in the covenant of marriage. Do you promise to honor her in love, to be sensitive to her needs, to comfort her in difficulty, and to put your full and complete trust in her, so long as you both shall live?”**

 

“I do” Murphy nodded to Wells and Octavia, who handed the rings to the brides.

 

“Will each of you please repeat after me as you place the ring on your loved one's hand?” The pair traded wedding bands before he continued. By the power vested in me, by the website I got ordained by, whose name escapes me right now, and by the state of Florida, I pronounce you, Lexa woods and Clarke Griffin as wife and wife.Lexa woods, you may now kiss the bride. Keep it PG your children are here” Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke, nudging her nose before kissing her wife.”Ladies and gentlemen, it is my pleasure to present to you, Mrs. and Mrs. Lexa and Clarke Woods”

 

“Nice job, Murphy” Wells muttered.

 

“Thanks. I got the script from online”

* * *

 

Lexa couldn’t wipe the smile off her face. She rested her head on the sunlight locks of her wife as they swayed back and forth in the light breeze. “I love you, my beautiful wife” Lexa felt Clarke’s laughter rumbled against her chest, which widened her smile.

 

“I love you too” Lexa lifted Clarke’s head, brushing her lips against her wife’s. Just as they were about to meet, Fish wobbled over to them and sat at their feet, causing Lexa to groan. “You wanted a dog”

 

“I know but I wouldn’t have picked him if I knew he’d do this 24/7”

 

“You’re so dramatic. We’ve only had him a day and he’s done this twice”

 

“Two times too many”

  
  
  



	17. Honeymoon Pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Because I haven't looked at the story for a while I had to reread and try to remember what direction I was heading in. I thought I would have more time to write in the summer but it turns out I had more time when school started - the irony.

Clarke watched warily as Lexa's college soccer team practically played hot potato with Leif, passing him off to the next teammate every few minutes. Her little man didn't seem to mind; he was enjoying all of the attention especially since it was keeping him awake. It was narrowing down to his and Arryn's naptime and Clarke really did not want to mess up their sleep schedule. Arryn was falling asleep in the comfortable embrace of Gustus. Lexa seemed to read her mind, leaving her side to pluck him from their grasps.

 

"Sorry guys. It's his bedtime" Lexa informed them, receiving a chorus of disappointment. "What the wife says goes" Lexa shrugged, picking up the little guy.

 

"We can go when they fall asleep" Clarke whispered, taking him from the brunette. As if he knew that his mommy was gonna make him go to sleep, Leif started to cry. "No. We're not going to cry. You going to sleep" She told him, kissing his cheek. Leif buried his face in her chest, letting out soft whines. Lexa sat down and pulled her wife onto her lap, rocking them back and forth. Lexa stared up at the blonde with a grin on her face." What?" Lexa shook her head.

 

"I love the fact I can call you my wife" Lexa leaned up and kissed her lips. Leif turned his head enough to look Lexa in the face, pout in full view. "Sorry, buddy. The faster you go to sleep the longer I get to stay up"

 

*                                     *

Lexa could feel Clarke's nails, digging through her shirt, urging her to hurry as she nipped at her collarbone. Her shorts were getting tighter, reveling in the short puffs of breaths Clarke was letting out right on her ear. Lexa had thrown off her wife's dress ages ago. The blonde was writhing beneath her as Lexa marked the skin up and down her neck. Lexa moaned when Clarke grabbed her through her pants and compression shorts. "Lex" Clarke rasped, pushing Lexa back gently.

  
"Are you uncomfortable?" Lexa questioned at the sight of the grimace on Clarke's face.

 

"No. I just don't want you to take this the wrong way" Lexa frowned. "I'm so exhausted. We've been sitting in a crap car for almost two days and we have _two_ infants to take care of. This is the only time we'll have for a while to just sleep and I kind of want to take advantage of it" Clarke waited, expecting to see a disappointed look on Lexa's face but was met with a groan of relief as Lexa rolled onto her back.

 

"No offence but I think I would've fallen asleep during anyway" Clarke laughed, picking up the discarded covers off the floor. "As soon as we get back home tomorrow, I'll make it up to you. After you get your wedding present, you won't be able to keep your hands off me"

 

"I'm sure" Clarke yawned crawling into Lexa's arms.

 

*                                     *

  
"Okay, where are you taking me?" Clarke asked her wife. Her stomach was doing backflips at the fact she can call Lexa her wife.

 

"You know I like to keep it a surprise" Lexa replied, kissing the crown of her head.

 

"Are we almost there?"

 

"Patience" Clarke leaned against the brunette as she led her to her 'surprise'. "We're almost there"

 

"Is the blindfold necessary?

 

"Absolutely not" Lexa grinned, hearing Clarke's scoff. "Alright" Clarke felt Lexa's body behind hers and her wife removed the blindfold but kept her hands over her eyes. "I put a lot of thought into your present so I hope you like it and if you don't, lie and say you do"

 

"Okay, I'm ready" Lexa removed her hands, letting her wife take in the site before her. "Is this?"

 

"It's whatever you want it to be but I bought it in mind for a gallery and it's ten minutes away from the new house, which we can move into officially on Saturday " Lexa cut her off, excited to see her reaction. "Do you like it?"

 

"I love it" Lexa beamed, taking the keys out of her pocket and sitting them in Clarke's hand.

 

"Go inside"

 

*                                       *

  
" I feel bad. I didn't get you anything" Clarke whispered, looking over the vast space of her new gallery. Lexa wrapped her arms around the blonde before responding.

 

"You gave me everything but there is something I would like for now"

 

 

"What?" Lexa moved to the stack of covered paints and canvases and removed the sheet.

 

 

"For us to make your first masterpiece together"

 

 

"What did you have in mind?".

 

 

*                                        *

  
" I'm already dreading the showers we'll have to take" Clarke laughed, splashing more paint on Lexa.

 

"This was your idea, Lex"

 

"Yeah but I wanted you to be naked so I could draw you not the other way around"

 

"You can't draw"

 

"Draw, drool over you. It's semantics" Lexa shrugged.

 

"Well, I think the idea I have for the painting might make up for it" Clarke pulled Lexa towards the canvas on the floor, gesturing for her to sit down. Lexa sat, watching Clarke move the paint closer to her. The blonde shrugged off her jacket before pouring different colors on each corner of the canvas.

 

"I don't know what you're doing but if your clothes keep coming off I don't think I care" Clarke kicked off her shoes and socks before straddling her wife's legs. Lexa smiled softly, leaning forward to capture the blonde’s lips. She slowly kissed her way down to her neck, sliding Clarke's shirt up. Clarke pulled away tossing her shirt to the side after pushing Lexa to lay on her back. Lexa dipped her hand in the paint near her before swiping her hand across Clarke's stomach. "Does that go with what you have planned?"

 

"I guess I could make it work" Clarke replied, returning her smile. Lexa flipped them over, lacing her fingers through Clarke's. Clarke pushed their joined hands towards the paint. Clarke wrapped her legs around Lexa's waist as the brunette kissed her, pulling off as much of her clothes as she could. "Lexa" Clarke moaned. The brunette pulled away hearing Clarke's voice.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"I love you"

 

"I love you so much, pretty girl" Clarke grinned up at her. Lexa pushed down her boxers before kissing her wife again, slowly working off her pants too. "Clarke, look at me" Lexa waited for the blue eyes to look back at her, slowly entering Clarke. Clarke's she's fluttered close, feeling Lexa stretch her. "No, I want to see you" Lexa whispered, bringing her hand to Clarke's face. Clarke blinked her eyes back open, focusing on the green irises in front of her as Lexa pushed further into her, bottoming out. Lexa was panting, her chest was heaving, rocking in and out of her wife. Clarke dug her heels into her back, urging her to go faster. Lexa's rhythm faltered as Clarke fluttered around her. "Shit, Clarke" Lexa groaned, reaching in between them, rubbing circles on Clarke's clit. Lexa switched angles, pounding into Clarke as fast as she could. Clarke gripped the closest part of Lexa's body to steady herself,arching her back and feeling her imminent orgasm. With a flick of her thumb to Clarke's clit, Lexa sent the blonde unto ecstasy, finally letting go while Clarke clamped down on her member. Clarke held Lexa close, calming from her orgasm and milking all of Lexa's release. Lexa slowly laid back down, about to roll off Clarke.

 

"Stay" Lexa nodded, kissing the closest patch of skin. "Are you falling asleep?"

 

"No" Lexa lied, stuffing her face in Clarke's neck. Clarke rolled them so that Lexa was on her back.

 

"We aren't done yet. I have to finish my painting"

 

*                                        *

 

 

"You can see my butt" Lexa mumbled, tilting her head at the drying painting. "You think people will know we had sex on here?"

 

 

"Not necessarily,it's smudged. Even if they did, you have a very cute butt" Clarke pecked her lips before slipping Lexa's button-down on.

 

 

"That's mine"

 

 

"Wanna take it off me?" Clarke arched her eyebrow.

 

 

"Yes" Lexa was already reaching to take off the shirt, earning a laugh from the artist. "What?"

 

 

Clarke shook her head before responding. "Nothing. I love you" Lexa pulled her into a hug.

 

 

"I love you too" Lexa repeated, squeezing the blonde. She waited a minute to speak again. "Do you still want to fool around?"

 

 

*                                        *

 

 

"Hi, ladybug!" Lexa grinned, holding her hands out for her baby girl. Arryn kicked her feet out repeatedly when Gustus held her out for Lexa to take her. "Did you miss me?" Lexa kissed her cheek then tickled her tummy, earning a rare smile that had her looking just like Clarke.

 

 

"Of course she didn't. She was with her favorite person in the whole wide world, me" Gustus scoffed, pointing his thumbs to himself. "When do you leave for the resort?"

 

 

"After we move into the house"

 

 

"What happens after we move into the house?" Clarke queried, carrying Leif into the room, asleep in his carrier.

 

 

"The Honeymoon part 2"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:Family time and the happy couple gets as much alone time as they want


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back

“The next time you two move, you’re on your own” Lincoln grunted, carrying his half of the couch. “You obviously have more than enough money so you can afford to hire movers. This house is ridiculous”

 

“Why pay movers when you have family?” Lexa grinned, carefully maneuvering her end of the couch so it didn’t scratch the paint. “I think this house is a keeper. We have more than enough space, good school district and easy commute”

 

“This is the last big thing, right?”

 

“Yes, but don’t forget about the rest of the boxes. And you have to help baby proof the house and set the security system up” Lexa smirked, groaning as she sat the couch down finally. Moving in front of it, she plopped down on it, melting into the cushions. “Can I ask you something?” Lincoln followed her suit, sitting beside her on the couch.

 

“Sure”

 

“Do you think Clarke’s pregnant?” Lincoln’s head snapped towards her. “When the thought first occured to me, I had the same reaction” Lexa smiled. “I’m honestly kind of excited now”

 

“Where the hell did you get that from? I thought she was on some type of birth control after the twins”

 

“She is but look how well that worked for us last time”

 

“What makes you think she’s pregnant?”

 

“I don’t know. When she was pregnant with the twins, she had this glow about her. She was tired and moody but nevertheless she glowed. Maybe I’m reading into things” Lincoln nodded distractedly before sending her a smirk.

 

“That doesn’t actual prove your theory;you have two four month olds. If she’s pregnant again, you know you’re getting snipped, right?” Lexa’s eyes widened, making Lincoln laugh. “Are you going mention your theory to her?”

 

“Well, not anymore!” Lincoln’s laugh only got louder.

 

“Come on. Let’s get these boxes before the rest of the women show up and put us to work”

* * *

 

“Five bedroom, three and a half baths, and a three car garage? Man, I should live here” Octavia muttered, looking around the kitchen. “I can’t wait to eat your food here. I already feel fancy knowing you”

 

“It’s nice to know you’ll still mooch off me” Clarke rolled her eyes, wiping and placing the glasses in the cabinets. “Now can you help me?”

 

“I guess. I’m pretty impressed we got everything in here so fast”

 

“Well, Lexa and Lincoln did most the work so that’s probably why”

 

“That’s why we’re all sweaty and you too aren’t” Lexa remarked, wrapping her arms around Clarke’s waist, purposely grazing Clarke’s lower stomach. “Are you doing all the work?”

 

“It would seem so” Clarke hummed, tilting her head back for a kiss, and Lexa happily obliged. “Did you finish baby proofing?”

 

“Only a few more sockets and one gate left”

 

“Good now go away so I can finish” Clarke reached up to put away the glass in her hand, before Lexa sat her hand on top of her wife’s.

 

“Let me” Lexa kissed her temple then took over.

 

“What’s up with you these past few day?” Lexa gave her a questioning quirk of the eyebrow. “You been extra attentive these days. Not that I’m complaining but the last time you were sucking up this much is when you left me for hours after I told you I was pregnant”

 

“I’m just treating my wife like a queen” Clarke wasn’t convinced but continued on her way.

 

“I’ll figure out whatever you did, Woods” The blonde called out over her shoulder.

 

“Whatever you say, Woods”

 

* * *

 

“Who’s a good boy?” Clarke ruffled Fish’s head. “You’re getting so big” Fish crawled into lap, pressing his nose into her stomach. “You know there’s a bed mat, right next to the couch, right?” Fish laid his head on her, completely unbothered. “Guess, I’ll just sit here then” Clarke shook her head, petting him behind the ears. It didn’t take long for Lexa to join her, throwing her arm over her shoulder as Clarke cuddled into her side.

 

“I was planning to lay my head there but you seemed to have replaced me with another”

 

“What’s left to do?”

 

“Just all the little stuff. Clothes and towels. Etcetera. The rooms have all the furniture except what we need to buy. We’ll make a list and go to the store tomorrow

 

“Then we can go on this honeymoon part 2?”

 

“Yes” Lexa pecked Clarke’s lips. “How long do we have to ourselves?”

 

“Your parents should be here in about...” Clarke looked at her watch. “Half an hour”

 

“You think they’ll be down for the night?” Clarke pretended to mull it over, knowing full well the twins couldn’t stay up past nine.

 

“Maybe”

 

“Good because we have a lot of surfaces to break in"

 

“Is that right?” Clarke whispered, leaning in for a kiss.

 

“Definitely. I think we can knock out two before the twins get here” Lexa grinned, pulling Clarke into her lap.

 

“Full of ourselves, are we?”

 

“No” Lexa began, standing up from the couch with Clarke in her arms. “but you will be” Lexa cut off Clarke's laugh with a kiss.

* * *

 

“I don't even want to think about what you were doing” Gustus shook his head, observing the dishevelled state of his daughter and his daughter in law. “I feel like I should mention that we tried to call you 15 minutes ago to let you know that we were on our way” Gustus passed over Leif’s carseat before stepping into the house. “We could have amazing superbowl parties here”

 

“You're here less than a minute and you're already planning parties” Indra shook her head, following her husband into the house. “Lexa, do not let him come over here on Sundays. He'll never leave” Gustus found his way to the recliner adjacent to the TV.

 

“Hey patriots fan, you bought this recliner just for me, didn't you?”Gustus smiled, glancing over his shoulder at Clarke.

 

“Sure. I just love having you over” Clarke deadpanned. “We even have a bedroom with your name on it when you retire”

 

“I wouldn't joke like that. He'll retire and show up on your doorstep with a bag full of Seahawks jerseys and underwear” Lexa teased.

 

“Like father like daughter” Clarke rebutted, grabbing the twins and taking then to their room.

 

“Hey, I wear socks too” Lexa called out behind her.

 

"Your grandmother wants a family dinner this Sunday before she goes back home" Indra informed her. "Be there on time, please"

 

"5?"

 

"Yes" Indra leaned in closer before whispering "Don't tell your father but she's making you the pie"

 

"Really?" Lexa grinned.

 

"Yep. Gustus, don't get comfortable. We're leaving"

 

"Yes, mom" Gustus grumbled, getting of 'his' chair. Lexa waited until her parents had driven off before she closed the door and turned on the alarm system. Heading upstairs, she noticed the lamp on in the twins room. Peeking in, she watched Clarke rock back and forth in her chair with Leif on her chest.

 

"I thought he was sleep"

 

"He woke up as soon as I touched him" Clarke whispered, stroking Leif's head. Their little boy was clutching at the seam of Clarke's robe, staring off into space. "He must have slept longer than usual. Or maybe he just wanted to snuggle like Mama"

 

"We both know Clarke snuggles are the best snuggles"

 

"I'll be in bed soon" 

 

"Good. I want Clarke snuggles too" 

* * *

  
"You're supposed to be helping me shop for groceries" Clarke stopped in the middle of the aisle, looking up at the brands of baby food.

 

"I know but ladybug looks so adorable today" Lexa lifted Arryn in the air, giving her Eskimo kiss. "Isn't that right?" Arryn cracked a smile at all the attention Lexa was giving her.

 

"Put her back in her cart before she gets in one of her moods and doesn't want to be put down. She should be sleep like her brother" Lexa pouted, holding Arryn to her chest.

 

"Let us have our moment" Clarke looked away from the shelves at Lexa, laughing at her and their daughter.

 

"You're ridiculous" Clarke pulled Lexa in for a kiss. "Now please help me pick out food for our children"

 

"This is the second time that I have ran into you guys" Costia’s voice washed over them. Clarke peered over Lexa's shoulder, watching the brunette push her cart up next to theirs. "I see you had twins. I know it was hard enough for me with this one. I can't imagine what you guys are going through" Costia's daughter leaned over looking at Leif's sleeping form. Lexa strapped Arryn into her car seat before facing Costia.

 

"Hi" Clarke rolled her eyes at Lexa's clipped response before putting on a smile.

 

"It definitely wasn't easy but we're used to it now"

 

"I bet. Well, I have a lot to do and so few hours to do it so I have to go but hopefully I'll see you soon" Clarke nodded, waving bye. "Actually, are you guys doing anything this Friday? Dylan is turning one so we're having a party"

 

"Uhhh" Lexa stuttered, looking to Clarke for help.

 

"No actually. We'd love to come"

 

"Okay. Lexa if you have the same number I'll text you the address" Lexa nodded and turn back to Clarke with wide eyes as Costia walked away.

 

"What was that about?"

 

"She's was acting weird. We did not leave things on good terms and she's nice to me. She might be getting the wrong idea. I mean I'm a catch! " Lexa muttered conspicuously.

 

"You've seen her twice since we've been together so I doubt that. And yes, you're my catch. Don't forget it" Clarke pecked her lips then pointed to the apple sauce on the top shelf. "Can you grab those?"

 


	19. Through Thick and Thin

Clarke rolled her eyes, hearing Lexa sigh for the umpteenth time. "We're going. I'm not changing my mind"

 

"Why do we have to? I don't wanna go" Lexa pouted, sinking into the seat. "Neither does Leif"

 

"As much as I love watching the twins 24/7, we need to get them into a daycare. Not now but in a few months. These parents are the best way for us to ask about them"

 

"I'll take them to work with me" Clarke leaned over the transmission and kissed her wife.

 

"No, you won't. Get the gifts and grab one of the twins and let's go. It's a one year old's party what could happen?"

 

* * *

 

Clarke's eyes constantly drifted to where Lexa and the twins were. Lexa was effortlessly holding both of the twins in her arms, easily carrying on a conversation with the other parents."She never seemed like a mother to me when we were dating"

 

"What makes you say that?" Clarke asked, glancing towards Costia. "I knew family was important to her our first date"

 

"I never met her family before" Costia shook her head. "I took her away from her family a lot. I guess that should've gave me a clue but" She shrugged. "Seeing you guys with the twins and another on the way, it puts things in perspective" Clarke nearly choked on her drink.

 

"Another one on the way?" Clarke scoffed, coughing a little.

 

"You're not pregnant? Sorry, I just assumed. You aren't drinking and you looked bigger in the chest than the last time I saw you. Lexa won't let you lift a finger, not even with the twins"

 

"Lexa is just being Lexa. It's probably the bra and I'm" Clarke paused, taking a deep breath. "Shit, I'm breastfeeding"

 

"And that's a bad thing?"

 

"No, it's just that I wouldn't know if I was pregnant or not because I haven't gotten my period back yet" Clarke whispered, rubbing her forehead. "I'll be right back" Clarke walked over to her family, wrapping her arms around Lexa's stomach. "Hey, can I get the keys?"

 

"Sure, is something wrong?" Lexa asked. "Are we leaving?" She added hopefully.

 

"Not yet. I need to pick something up at the store. I'll be quick" Lief looked up at his mommy, smiling.  "Is that your way of saying you wanna come with me?" Lexa pulled the keys out of her back pocket once Clarke took Lief.

 

"There you go" Lexa said, handing the keys over.

 

"Don't get into too much trouble while I gone"

 

* * *

 

"This might be the last time I look good in a bikini thanks to your mama" Clarke whispered to Lief, grabbing the bag. Lief tore his eyes away from Clarke to look at the bag in her hands. "You're not getting this bag" Lief grinned and reached for it. "9 months in my stomach and you end up looking like her when you smile. How fair is that?" Clarke walked around the back to the pool, looking for Lexa. "Have you seen Lexa?" She asked a nearby parent.

 

"She was helping with the cake" The blonde nodded and headed into the kitchen to find Lexa back into a corner with Costia hanging all over her. She wasn't surprised but that didn't make the situation any better. Not to mention the fact that Lexa had Arryn in her arms did nothing to stop her.

 

"Look, Costia. I don't know what this is about or what brought this on but I love Clarke. I think we should leave" Lexa explained, slipping away from her ex.

 

"I think we should stay" Clarke interrupted, setting her bag on the counter. " In fact I think we should talk, Costia" Lexa hurried to Clarke's side, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

 

"I just feel like I should tell you I love you so you don't kill her and leave me to raise our children alone" Lexa whispered. "I love you"

 

"Go" Clarke smiled, passing Leif over to her.

 

"Remember" Lexa lifted both of her arms to show off the twins before leaving.

 

"You and Lexa have a lot a history. Probably more than we have" Clarke started off slowly. " but that doesn't change the fact that you hit on her. I'm not shocked. In the few times we've run into each other you look at Lexa like she looks at me and that really says something. You know what else says something is the fact that you know that we got married. You saw the ring. I know you did. You know we have two children and possibly a third on the way. Ignoring the fact that you have a significant other and a child of your own, you decide that you want to break up my family. I'm not the jealous type, so I'm not gonna threaten you or whatever you think was going to happen. I'm just going to tell you my wife loves me and is not interested. And the fact _is_ you know that because she shows me _every_ night" Costia stood motionless as Clarke spoke. "Goodbye, Costia"

 

* * *

 

 

"I'm glad you didn't go to jail today. I would've missed you terribly" Lexa admitted as she watched Clarke crawl into bed. "I love you and I hope you know I'd never do anything to make you think otherwise" Lexa said more seriously.

 

"I know I just had to tell her that" Clarke chuckled, rolling into her embrace. "She did help me out today despite hitting on you" Clarke pointed out, listening to Lexa's beating heart against her ear.

 

"What do you mean?" Lexa asked, peering down at her wife.

 

"Costia suggested something today and I think she might be right. I mean I'm not a hundred percent sure but"

 

"What are you talking about, Clarke?" Lexa interrupted. "You're starting to freak me out"

 

"The reason I had to borrow the keys is to" Clarke took a deep breath. "get a pregnancy test" Clarke tilted her head up to look at Lexa.

 

"We're pregnant?" Lexa questioned, fighting to keep her smile at bay.

 

"I don't know, maybe? I haven't taken the test yet"

 

"Let's take it" Lexa kissed Clarke's hand before throwing off the covers and lifting Clarke off the bed.

 

"You seem excited" Lexa kissed her forehead. "What if I'm not?"

 

"Then we can try again later"

 

* * *

 

"You don't have to watch me pee on the stick, Lexa" Clarke stressed, pushing Lexa out of the bathroom.

 

"Hey, we're married. I have a right to see you pee now"

 

"That was not in our vows"

 

"It was implied" Lexa countered, jiggling the bathroom door handle.

 

"I'm almost done. Be patient"

 

"I can't. I'm already naming this one" Lexa replied. "I want to share in the experience this time. I didn't get to last time"

 

"I was absolutely terrified last time"

 

"I know. Now, I can be there and we can celebrate before we leave for our second honeymoon" Clarke opened the door, walking out with the test in hand. Lexa lead her to the bed, pulling her in her lap. "How long?"

 

"15 minutes" Clarke stared off into space." What are we going to do with three infants, Lexa?"

 

"Technically, we'd have two one year olds and a newborn by the time you give birth"

 

"Technically, that's still 3 babies in diapers that your going to change. How are you not worried about this?" Clarke whispered, hiding her face in Lexa's neck.

 

"Because I have you. It's not like we can't afford it. I was terrified when the twins were born but I knew as soon as I held them I'd do anything for them. Parenthood is scary but we're not alone. It's not even just you and me. We have friends and family who will go out of their way to help us" Clarke smiled at her, tugging her into a kiss. "Whatever it says on that test, I will spin you around and kiss you till your lips are numb because I love you"

 

"I love you too" Clarke passed Lexa the stick. "Here, I want you to be the first to know"

 

"You just want me to spin you around and kiss you till your lips are numb"

 

"Guilty" Lexa reached for the test. "Don't touch that part. I peed on it"

 

"I know. I was just trying to cover the results"

 

"I'm nervous"

 

"Me too"

 

"Are you going to look at it?" Lexa slowly uncovered the results. "Well? Good news?"

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr for sneak peeks.   
> Bombardearest


End file.
